


Sonic Short Stories

by NightOfAssassins



Series: Sonic the Hedgehog [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 70,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfAssassins/pseuds/NightOfAssassins
Summary: "Drabbles" Dealing with Sonadow, Sonourge, Fleetourge, Zonourge, Zonadow, Shadonourge,and Shadourge *warning these can be mildly dirty/suggestive, if you don't like, don't read. beware the dirt I guess if you read anyway* (I should mention that I moved these over from my DA and Fanfiction.net because I like the chapter format better here. So up to chapter 56, it's all 'old' 57-onward is 'new')
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Super Sonic, Scourge the Hedgehog/Zonic the Zone Cop, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Zhadow the Zone Cop/Zonic the Zone Cop
Series: Sonic the Hedgehog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795267
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Rainy Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS. I wrote a sonadow story. Kind of a AU taking place during Generations.  
> Sonic and Shadow are already together and Sonic has been helping him come out of his shell a bit.  
> Tiny Sonic is too cute.

It was a rainy day in Station Square. Many people bustled about to escape the cold, hard pelts falling from the dark clouds.

Walking down the sidewalk with an umbrella, was Shadow. A tall, well built hedgehog dark as the night sky and red stripes that stood out like the sunset against a cloudy sky.

He appeared to be uncaring for the newfound wetness that drenched his fur slightly with each step. After his time on Earth, he managed to remember most of his previous life. A memory that stood out was his friend, Maria, speaking fondly of rainfall. He couldn't help but agree that it was peaceful and refreshing. The nature of this planet was beautiful, and it was true that it was far better than the simulations on the ARC.

The icy water soothed his sore muscles from a long week of G.U.N missions. He didn't really like following orders on how to protect, but he did get to protect the plant his friend cherished. That's all that mattered to him. Yet it always seemed they only sended him on missions when everything was already going to hell. That part irritated him to no bounds.

Stifling a yawn, he silently looked forward to the comfort of his "home". A good book and a warm blanket with some tea sounded wonderful.

Curiously, he glanced up to a flash of light. He found a small smile form on his muzzle at the sight. Yet he knew the potential danger of the flash.

Sighing, he shook his head as he continued walking. He couldn't teleport even if he wanted to.

His rival, Sonic, or "faker" as he deemed him. Managed to convince him to let him borrow his emerald. How he did so was still a mystery to the dark hedgehog. Yet apparently the reason had to do with something about saving tiny aliens in space. Wicks, or something. That's what he think Sonic called them.

He shook his head at the memory of that smirking grin.

How he let one hedgehog affect him so was a mystery on itself.

A loud crack of thunder split across the sky, startling the hedgehog enough to make his fur rise in response. He shook his head, muttering to himself. "Stop it.," he said, slightly angry that he allowed to be spooked.

That's when he heard something.

Glancing around, he could've sworn he heard a small scream of fear. Turning, his quills rustled slightly as he gazed down an alleyway.

Walking down the alley, he held no fear from the darkened way. Who would be stupid enough to do so anyway?

Quietly, he watched a cardboard box shake in the cool rain. "Hello?," he called out, seeing the box flinch. What was in there?

Now curious, he went to the box with no second thought. Carefully opening the top. The ruby orbs widened at the sight of a small blue hedgehog shivering in the soaking box. The small ears flicked down as the soft quills rattled in slight fear. Wide, dark eyes looked up at him.

'What?,' he silently inquired. Sighing, he knew he couldn't leave it in the rain. "What are you doing out here little one?," he asked, at least trying to be comforting to the tiny hedgehog.

No answer came. Kneeling down, he tried again. "I won't hurt you little one. I'm just worried is all. Why are you out here? It's rather wet and cold, don't you think?," he said, smiling gently when a small nod came in response. "Do you know where you are?"

A shake of the head.

Great. A lost child.

Another crack of thunder resounded loudly against the sky, lighting splitting against the dark clouds. When the rumbles faded, Shadow was shocked to feel small arms crushing his chest in a death grip.

Glancing at the small child, he made no sound at the shaking form clinging to him.

Sighing again, he carefully slid his arm beneath him to properly hold him.

"Come now. Let's get out of the rain.," he said quietly, the vibrating sound in his chest comforting to the child.

He continued his way to his home, silently noting how damp the child was.

He barely noticed he was on the stoop of his apartment building. Having put all his focus on the shaking child.

Quietly closing his umbrella, he opened the glass door. Shaking his umbrella, the water went flying into the dark outside.

"Do you like hot chocolate?," he asked as he walked to and up the stairway. His eyes met the eyes of the child, who just seemed to be staring at him rather....strangely.

His eyes left him from the awkward moment. "Yes?," he asked.

He didn't like the slightly sparkly look the child gave him. "I'll...take that as a yes...," he said when he finally reached his floor.

He felt the small form shift a bit, a light pink entering his cheeks from the light nuzzle to his neck followed by a purr.

Ok....

Entering the apartment he had, he let the umbrella go to the holder near the door. Ignoring the blanket on his cream couch that was laid about unneatly. "Let's get you dried off first."

Gently, he rested the child on the tub in his bathroom. After much prying, he managed to loosen the death grip. "Relax, I'm right here." He said quietly as he rummaged around for a clean towel.

Settling on a red one, he wrapped it around the child. The fluffy fabric engulfing the boy easily. He could've sworn he heard a small squeak.

"Relax," he said softly as his hands moved in small circles to dry off the now icy fur.

Moving the towel away from the small head, he chuckled at the pouting look in the ball of fluff that he had become. "Sorry," he said, letting the towel flip so the water wouldn't touch. "Get out of your wet clothing, ok? I'll make some hot chocolate." He said as he stood.

Halfway to the kitchen, he heard a soft patter behind him. Turning, he saw the child following him. Looking incredibly worried. Sighing, he bent and scooped him up. "Fine.," he said simply, his tense reaction relaxing at the sight of a rather happy smile.

Encompassed in the towel, Shadow held the boy as he stirred the warming water. Choosing to ignore the small nuzzle and yawn, he let him fall asleep against him. The soft rubies gently glanced over the smaller form, noting the slight sharpness of the blue quills.

'He almost looks like..,' he shoved the thought away. That wouldn't make sense. But given the ridiculousness of his life, it wouldn't surprise him.

That's when he heard a sharp knock at his door, almost in a panicked way. Abandoning the pot, he walked to the door with the child barely stirring.

Glancing out the peephole, he opened the door. "Shad!," a familiar voice said quickly, not wasting anytime trying to enter even when the door wasn't opened much.

Slightly smooshed in the door, Sonic looked panicked.

"I know I told you where I lived for emergencies only, but seriously. You look like you just realized it was raining," the dark hedgehog said with a slight eye roll.

A nervous laugh left him," I need your help." "I'm busy.," he said simply, grunting slightly when the other toppled into the apartment.

"Quiet!," he said in a hushed whisper. A dark brow raised at the shocked expression.

"There you are!," Sonic said in exasperation. Shadow glanced down at the sleeping child.

Oh...

"Explain yourself hedgehog.," he said lowly, his free hand resting on his hip with little amusement.

After agreeing to kick off his muddy shoes and dry off, Sonic explained how the little one came to be.

"So...he's you from the past...," he said with little humor. "I know right?!," Sonic said with a grin.

"Even as a kid I kicked robot butt and ran fast!," he said, his hands going to his hips with a proud smirk," I just grew up to be more awesome with time."

Ruby eyes rolled," Oh yeah. Sure. Mhm. Whatever you say.," he said, sipping his chocolate with a slight smirk at the other's small pout.

"What? I bet if you were a kid the same time I was, we would've been buddies way longer!," he said back, his arms crossing.

"Please, I would've thought," Why is this annoying hedgehog following me still?" ," he said, smirking a bit. "Don't you already say that?"

"I would've said it more," he said back, chuckling a bit at the pout.

"I'm not that annoying...," the cerulean hedgehog pouted," I'm just fun. That's why," he smirked. "And you know how fun I can be Mr. Ultimate Lifeform~," he grinned a bit, his tail wagging slightly from the soft purr.

A light pink entered his cheeks," I'm warning you hedgehog," he said, still a bit awkward with outward tellings of affection. Things changed so much in the way of courtships.

The chair scooted over, the smug expression resting on an upturned hand. "What?~" He asked softly.

The ebony hedgehog huffed softly," Not in front of an impressionable child please."

"Ah Shad, come on! He's asleep, I can say sweet things to you if I want!~," he teased softly.

"No, one of us needs to be the responsible one," he said, gently slapping the hand that wanted to wrap around his waist and pull him into a hug.

"Shad! You don't always need to be the one though!~"

"Yes I do when you're the one being so...childish," he said, turning away and ignoring the small huff.

Peach arms found their way around his waist and pulled him backwards into a hug. A warm muzzle gently nuzzled against his neck. "Come on, you know you love me~," he said softly against the dark neck.

A sigh left him," You're either making it hard to be mad or stay mad....but you're still irritating.," he said, smirking a bit.

A loose hand gently cupped the peach cheek, affectionately," But you're my irritating hedgehog."

"You do care!~"

"Don't push it."

A soft rain pattered against the windows, the hedgehogs warm in the affectionate embrace. "....Can I-....," the blue hedgehog trailed off almost meekly.

Shadow sighed, shifting the snoozing child in his arms," I suppose I can't let you get all wet from walking back home."

"Great! I'll sleep-"

"On the couch."

A pout left him," Shadow, I've been in your bed before!"

"True, but there's another person here." He said rather matter of factly. "And I know how clingy you are when you sleep."

"But you know I don't like thunderstorms alone!"

Ebony sighed softly," I suppose I can let you..." his cheeks burned a light red at the peck from his hedgehog.

"Come on" The empty cups were left in the sink as the blue speedster ran to the bedroom.

Much to his disappointment, Shadow made sure the the child was in between them as a measure of guarantee. And each time Sonic tried to move his other self, a dark hand would gently smack them away.  
He was left huffing slightly most of the night while the other two occupants of the bed snoozed contently.


	2. Opposites can attract, but it can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drabbles" Dealing with Sonadow, Sonourge, Fleetourge, Zonourge, Zonadow, Shadonourge,and Shadourge *warning these can be mildly dirty/suggestive, if you don't like, don't read. beware the dirt I guess if you read anyway*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't understandLeeEverett  
> the outline I wrote beforehand....it was fluff...it was cute......WHY AND HOW DID IT BECOME ANGSTF UK 
> 
> It's was like, midnight when I finished. I was wide awake. I was following the outline at the start...THEN IT BECAME ITS OWN ENTITYSans Rage Intensifies Chat Emoticon Cracky Sans. (Emoticon/icon gif.)  
> Sans sad Why did my brain make them hurt? Wai? Sans icon - Cool ANYWHO here's :iconrockdthehedgehog: 's Request Sans Chat Icon A Fleetourge story. It's maybe a bit short but I think it came out alright. Though would it be considered a Sonourge story too?Sans Derp Face Jacksepticeye I mean...Sonic's there...and Both him and Fleetway are present......in both relationships....and in the storyUndertale sans icon i did in 50 seconds Maybe I'm over thinking it. But I like the concept of Sonic being aware and coming to an agreement with Fleety about their relationship.
> 
> What can I say? Rebodi luv dat green hedgie ye 
> 
> WELP. I can rest easy knowing that I fulfilled my duty as a person. Maybe next time I won't place the request and outline in a spot that is known to get covered in paper and then lost when organized then found two years later when re-organizing Angry Papyrus 
> 
> HOW DID I EVEN STAND TO LET THAT HAPPEN? I'M ALWAYS ORGANIZED AND PUT THE STUFF I NEED TO DO AND UPLOAD ON A TRAY IN A PILE IN ORDER SO I WON'T FORGET. HOW THE HELL DID IT END UP IN MY TRAPPER KEEPER OF NOTES IN MY TINY CABINET WHERE I PUT MY SPARE ART AND NOTE BOOK SHIT?underswap sans emoticon I MEAN THAT SHIT IN THERE IS PRETTY NEAT AND ORGANIZED AND THIS PAPER WAS STICKING OUT AND BECAME SLIGHTLY BENT. Gay Lizard Scream Too IF MY ANAL PART OF MY PERSONALITY DIDN'T KICK IN ABOUT THE NON SYMMETRICAL ASPECT OF THE PAPER WHICH LEAD TO THE OCD LIKE RE-ORGANIZATION, I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND IT UNTIL MY DEATH BED.
> 
> Swoggi anyway, this has been a tiny ramble of my life. Mun is upset at herself for it but oh well. shit happens. important to learn from it and move on.
> 
> welp, I'm off to sin landSans stop PEACE
> 
> Scourge the hedgehog and Sonic the hedgehog to Archie/SEGA  
> Fleetway to Sonic the Comic

It was a cool summer night on Mobius.

Lightning bugs and crickets made themselves known in the peaceful atmosphere.

Thick trees, hundreds of years old stood proudly in the forest. Their branches thick with richly colored green leaves.

Resting on a limb, was a hedgehog. His black, flamed jacket sticking out from the foliage as he snoozed peacefully.

Having been on the run for the past few weeks, the green hedgehog was understandably exhausted from the events.

Yet the most trying event was just beginning.

Unbeknownst to him, a golden hedgehog, quills ragged and out of place, silently watched his prey from afar.

The swirling red eyes drinking in each detail of the slumbering hedgehog. From the red shades on his forehead to the green and black boots on his feet.

Sharp teeth appeared when the crazed male smiled, casually floating over and picking up the hedgehog with care before floating away.

In the morning, the green hedgehog stirred. Ice blue eyes opening and gazing tiredly around his surroundings. He was in a house.

Confused, he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by weight. A horrified expression rested on his features as he saw the curled up, clinging form of the golden hedgehog on his scarred chest.

"...Oh Chaos no...."

"Oh Chaos yes~"

The target like eyes were mere centimeters away from the panicked blues. "Good morning starshine!~" A manic giggle spilled past his lips.

Green shifted away as much as he could. "Now, now. Don't be rude cutie patoot~"

Memories sparked from the manic hedgehog. Some were pleasant, others....

"How..how come blue isn't out?," he asked. A sour look entered his features,"Blue, blue, blue. That's all I hear from you!," he huffed angrily before leaning back down. "Aren't I good enough?," he growled softly,"Besides, you know he won't do the things you want~ If memory serves...," a pointed tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his cheek softly," It was MY name you were screaming for~"

Green's cheeks heated up a bright red, his own sharp teeth breaking the skin of his lip as he bit down from the shiver the other caused.

"F-fleet- come on, not now- I can't...I gotta-," he whined softly at the sharp teeth dragging across his sensitive neck. Just pausing above the clavicle. "You know you don't need to run while I'm here," Fleetway said, a hint of green entering the soft red swirls. "We'll....I'll protect you," he said in two voices.

Green looked away, slightly embarrassed. In all the people he has even been with, no one ever made him feel like that.

Wanted. Safe. Loved.

It was a nice feeling.

A peach snout rested against his cheek, moving slightly with the soft nuzzle.

True. He didn't like how much he had to run. But it was the only way to keep his secret safe and to remain free. He wouldn't see the light of day then.

"I want to stay...but I'm scared.," he admitted softly.

"Why?"

"If I stay, you'll be marked...you'll...you'll loose everything."

"We'll lose everything if you leave us again...," Fleetway said quietly, a mix of red and green in his eyes. "We'll fight for you. We'll find a way to keep you safe and away from the barred place...We just...we can't lose you again"

"I'm wanted Fleet...Blue...If you hide me...you'll be wanted too..," he said, a gloved hand resting on his peach cheek. His thumb wiping away a small tear. "I'm...I'm not letting you wreck your life for a lost cause...I'm not worth it."

"YES YOU ARE"

"I HURT YOU TOO MUCH"

" WE CAN HEAL. WE CAN TAKE IT"

"I WON'T LET MYSELF HURT YOU AGAIN!"

"YOU'LL HURT US IF YOU LEAVE US ALONE!"

The screaming match ended, the golden hedgehog looking thoroughly emotionally exhausted. Blue began to fade in between the glowing gold fur. "I...please...Scourge...I can't...we can't...I NEED to know that you're safe...that you're here...I...I...We..."

The blue hedgehog sobbed silently on the scarred chest, the slightly muscled arms of the jacket wearing wrapping around him in comfort.

"I can't lose you again...," blue admitted softly between the muffled sobs.

Green lay on his side, gently giving a peck to his forehead in comfort. "I...I'll find a way blue....I promise...I...I won't give up if you won't."

Quietly, the two secret lovers lay on the bed. Silently hoping for a time were they wouldn't be worried or afraid for being together. For a time when they didn't need to hide it.

They hoped they could be together without the fear of rejection, of being ripped apart.  
All they had was hope...and each other.


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE ANOTHER SONOURGE DRABBLE. WHEN I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO OTHER THINGS.
> 
> Sonic and Scourge to SEGA and Archie

It was happening again. That feeling.

Sonic watched from the diner table, Scourge having went to bathroom a few minutes prior. And there he was, talking to a waiter. Laughing and smiling.

Blue fiddled with his napkin, tearing it up as he watched. He knew the other said he was with him, that he cared, but with his past history Sonic couldn’t help but feel worried regardless. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so quick to accept when they first went out.

He bit his lip, managing to pull his emerald orbs away from the other. ‘Stop over reacting,’ he told himself. He made no sound when the jacketed green hedgehog came back to his seat. “Make conversation once and they keep trying to talk to you even after you leave,” he heard him mutter. Green noticing the offhanded stare of blue as he took a sip of water. “What?,” he asked, smirking slightly,” Don’t tell me you missed me? I was only gone for like, a minute or two.,” he said, noticing the slight change in posture of the other.

“Did you have fun?,” Sonic asked, ignoring the question. Green laughed a bit,” Fun? In the bathroom? It’s only fun when you’re with me,” he said, making the other flush in response. “For the last time, I didn’t mean to walk in on you in the shower,” he said, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

The smirk faded slightly,” Jeez, relax blue….I’m only playing.,” he said, holding up his arms in defence. “There’s a weird feeling going on over here...Just trying to lighten it is all. Relax.” ‘Makes me wonder what else you’re playing at…..,” he thought, unaware he muttered it aloud.

Green seemed to pause for a moment, his arms lowering. “....What?”

Sonic glanced up,” What?”

“What did you just say?” Blue’s eyes widened slightly,” Nothing,” he said. Ice blue orbs seemed to burn for a moment before the fire died into a shimmer. “Fine. Don’t tell me.,” he said simply, glancing away as the look of indifference mixed with hidden anger settled. “Let’s just head out then.,” he said. “I’m paying the bill.,” blue said rather firmly. Green’s jaw clenched,” I wasn’t saying dine and ditch blue...no shit the bill’s getting paid.,” he said a bit too roughly. Sonic seemed to pause at the aggression, watching as the fierce look dissolved into something reserved.

Green quietly rubbed his neck, his gloved hands touching the faint indent. “Sorry…,” he said quietly, looking downcasted and away from the other. Sonic seemed hurt at this. He was reminding himself of his jail time. “Scourge, are-” “No.” The other said, the familiar harshness and warning crawling in. Sonic did his best to ignore the pain in his chest. All Scourge did was try to play it off when it seemed tense, and now he just made it turn ugly. Blue bit the inside of his cheek, setting rings down on the table. “Let’s go,” he said quietly, standing up. Startled when the other moved too quickly. Blinking, he watched the door swing slightly.

Sighing, he ran, the quick wind picking up loose things for a moment.

Stepping alongside the other, he barely missed a beat at the other’s quickened steps as they walked. “Scourge.,” he started, scooting back when the other turned immediately,” What’s with you?,” green seethed, seemingly conflicted. “Everything was fine until I went to the bathroom. So what changed while I was gone?” Sonic seemed at a loss,” Nothing.” “Bullshit.” He could tell the other was struggling with his anger, feeling the need to contain it. “Did that waiter flirt with you again?,” he asked lowly, Sonic sighing,” No! He didn’t. Not after you talked him down,” he said, recalling the cool words and icy glance. He remembered when a foot gently locked with his under the table.

“Then what?,” green asked, his fists clenching. “I just….you were talking and-,” Sonic stopped at the look,” Look it was stupid, I got jealous and-” he stopped. Scourge seemed to have a stony expression. “.....You saw me talking with some random dude….and then you get upset with me?,” he repeated dully. “It was stupid! I don’t know why-” “No, I do.,” green said, cutting him off,” It’s because you think I’m cheating on you.” “Scourge! No! I-” “No, you do.,” he said, the fire returning in his eyes. “You know Sonic.,” he used his full name for emphasis, his trembling hands going into his pockets. “This really says something.,” he said, his sharp teeth running over his lower lip, just barely digging in. “You still don’t trust me. You still don’t believe me.,” he said, his voice slowly raising,” I can’t just randomly socialize unless it has something to do with unholy acts, is that it?,” he said, his muzzle getting slightly red. “No! Scourge I trust you!” “OBVIOUSLY NOT!”

Sonic seemed at a loss again, he never seen the other so genuinely upset. “So, what? You only want to be with me so you can keep tabs on me?! So I don’t hurt people?! Destroy the world?!,” he went on, obvious wetness filling his struggling cold blues. “No! Scourge I want to be with you!” Scourge seemed to laugh,” Seems more like you just want to just so you can make sure your twisted twin doesn’t fuck anything else up.,” he said bitterly. Sonic feeling his heart begin to hurt. “This isn’t even the first time Sonic!,” recalling the previous times. “Believe it or not, I did change!,” he said, the hurt obvious,” It was hard enough finding the will to but I did! It was hard enough even finding something to get out of the coiled mattress for!”

Sonic stood silent as the other’s hands tore from their pocket homes, going into the air. “I’ve been trying so damn hard!” He paused, his breaths in pants,” Before, when I was with anyone, I didn’t care what happened. I’ve never been in an actual relationship that I CARED about, I’ve never been this serious with someone!” He scoffed, the slightly tattered jacket sleeve furiously wiping his muzzle. “I told you things I never told anyone, blue! I put a lot of trust in you!” He seemed broken,” Do you know what it’s like to not have the same amount back?”

He swallowed, trying to calm down,” For someone who constantly says ‘I trust you’, ‘I believe in you’, you sure have a way of showing it.,” his breaths were soft pants, slowly evening out. “Well...now I know how much you actually trust me,” he sniffed, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. “Maybe we should just take a break. Who knows, maybe you’ll see more reasons why not do date me, after all, I’m just some broken screw up of a hedgehog. So why even bother to put effort in?”

Sonic’s chest clenched slightly,” Scourge, I-” “NO!...No...Just….stop…,” he said, turning sharply and walking away. “I can’t right now.”

Sonic watched as he walked away, the feeling of lost closeness leaving a void in his chest. He glanced at the ground, his arms crossing over to hug himself. He has been a bit too...suspicious...controlling. Yeah, there was nothing wrong with being jealous but…

He looked to the area where he saw the other walk off.

There was a line. There wasn’t anything wrong with just being social to other people. And he was right, we was trying. More than he originally thought.

He knew the other could be anywhere with his speed by now. With a sigh, he went off in the direction with hopes of finding him.

About an hour later, Sonic paused at the last near by building, a bar, before he would go off to the next town. Already four towns over, Sonic hoped his was in there.

Entering, Sonic walked into the main part. Noticing how empty it was at this time of night. It was then he saw a familiar flamed jacket sitting next to a girl.

‘Oh…,’ he thought, a bit of anxiety washing over as he made no approach. Maybe he should just leave…. He shook his head,’ Stop, you’re over reacting again.’ He told himself.

“Come on hon, aren’t you at least gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m not in the mood…”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

“I just want to be alone lady.”

“Oh come on!,” she leaned slightly, letting herself hang slightly on the bar. “I’m sure we can figure out what’s the matter.”

The green hedgehog, from having his upper body resting on the bar, turned away from her. His ears going back. “I said, no.”

“Oh come on now-” His hands slammed angrily on the bar as he sat up,” Listen sweetheart.,” he started, his voice coming through his clenched teeth. She seemed to scoot away at the vicious sight. “I said NO. Know what that means?,” he asked rhetorically,” Means NO. Now if you excuse me, I’m trying to wash everything away right now. Because I’m pretty sure my boyfriend hates me from that fight.”

“Oh, so you got in an argument?,” she asked, trying to play it off. “Wanna talk about-” “NO.,” he said lowly, his icy blues narrowing dangerously,” Now back off before someone gets hurt hon.” “Well, it’s not like he’s here right? You can keep a secret right?,” she asked, the green going silent.

Without a word, he stood up with his glass and move further down the bar. The woman scoffing softly at the offense. “Well,” she said, getting up and walking away.

Sonic felt a part of his heart warm and melt at the same time. Rubbing his arm, he walked up silently to the now slouched hedgehog. “Uh...aren’t you suppose to not have alcohol?,” he asked quietly, cringing slightly at how naggy he was. Green was silent. “Because….you’re on parole….and I don’t want you to leave…,” he added quietly, rubbing his arm.

More silence.

He felt his heart twist.

“.....It’s ginger ale.”

Sonic blinked,” What?”

“...I asked for ginger ale….and I’ve been eating stale pretzels with it,” he said, sounding down casted but humored. Sonic cautiously took a seat. “...Are they at least good pretzels?” A shrug,” I mean…..they got sticks and twists….so I guess.” “Oh…” he said, seeing the near empty bowl. “.....Did you seriously eat all that?,” he asked. Green seemed to smile just a tiny bit,” Whole damn thing….It started out as trail mix….but there was only one M&M.”

“Well, that’s not trail mix then,” Sonic said, crossing his arms. “Just pretzels with a piece of candy.” Green snorted, his face burying into his arms. “I don’t know why that was funny….but it was….” He said, slightly muffled.

Sonic gently rested his head on the counter. “...I’m sorry about earlier…” he said, green going silent again. “I just...worry sometimes...not about you cheating, but about people that might hurt you if…,” he trailed off, gently tracing a wood pattern with little interest.

“.....So you weren’t jealous?” “No...I was...a bit…,” he admitted, green glancing up from his arm nest,” Why?”

Sonic flushed at the thought,” I...well,” he squirmed slightly,” I was...I-,” he flushed more,” Nevermind.” Green sat up, clearly interested,” No, no. This needs to be known as fact,” he said, smiling slightly. Sonic frowned at the expression. “....They were pretty ok?”

“Who was?,” green asked, his chin resting on his hand. “The people flirting with you!,” he said, his muzzle a beet red. “I was worried that...you’d think their more attractive and-,” that’s when he heard the laugh. He stared at his counterpart, slightly hurt,” I’m sorry! Sorry!,” Scourge said, wiping his muzzle,” You were just….Do you have any idea how cute you sounded?,” he asked, his muzzle a light pink.

“You were worried someone would scoop me up and run? That’s so cute,” he said, his eyes softening at the other. “Why didn’t you just tell me earlier?,” he asked. “Because it’s dumb…,” Sonic mumbled. “No it’s not.,” Green said seriously.

“Nothing wrong with feeling that way.”

“And if it makes you feel better, I would never leave you for random people.”

“Oh thanks so much,” Sonic said sarcastically, Scourge chuckling with a grin. “But, you aren’t the only one who got jealous about other people.” He said, Sonic slowly turning. “I mean,” Scourge flushed slightly,” You’re super important and stuff and people randomly talk to you too., he said, ignoring the slightly growing smirk. “Oh really?~,” Sonic purred in amusement.

“Shut up. I moved on though.,” he said, crossing his arms on the bar. “I just reminded myself, “Yeah that’s right, look at his super cute face. That’s my boyfriend. He wouldn’t leave me. He’s amazing with everything he does. So get mad that he’s with someone. Fucking look at his gorgeous selfless self.”,” he said, flushing more at the sudden soft look. “You really do that?” “Yeah, so?!,” green said defensively,” It’s true!,” he said, collapsing his hands together.

Sonic let his hand gently touch his,”...Can we not take a break?,” he asked, hopeful. “Only if you promise me something,” green said, blue nodding,” Next time you say something, mean it. So it has more effect,” he said,” I want you to be able to trust me.,” he said softly, blue squeezing his hand.

“Promise, and if you promise me something too,” he said, green looking at him,” Hmm?”

“Don’t bottle up your feelings,” he said, green flushing again,” FIIIIIINE,” he dragged out. “Be prepared to be woken up in the middle of the night from a terrified hedgehog,” he joked.

“I look forward to it,” Sonic teased.

Sonic chuckled,” Come on, let’s go home.” The two stood, Scourge not really letting go of his hand. “Scourge?” “I kind of need to….right now,” he said quietly, looking a bit awkward about it. Sonic just smiled,” Alright., “he said, starting to walk,” What do you want to do when we get home?”

“Oh there’s something I want to do when we’re home~”

“Other than that.”

“Oh you’re no fun,” green pouted.

“How about a movie instead? We can snuggle on the couch and stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Scourge please.”

“I’m just teasin’ blue. We will when you’re ready,” he said, squeezing his hand gently.

“Good. Then when we’re thirty.”

“BLUE SERIOUSLY-”  
“Just kidding~”


	4. Going to the Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhale* PROCRASTINATION. HAVE SOME CUTE
> 
> Sonic and Shadow to SEGA

Shadow groaned inwardly as he waited in line, his blue hedgehog bouncing excitedly. The other was shocked when he found out the dark one has never been in a movie theater. “WHAT? HOW DID YOU WATCH NEW MOVIES?” He recalled from the conversation. “When there was a new movie, it was sent up to the ARC, and if Maria wished to see it, then I would see it as well.”

Now he was standing in the line for a new action mystery that came out. He did feel touched though, when the other put so much thought and planning into their date. “Sonic relax, we’ll get in... eventually,” he said, smirking softly at the groan.

“But Shad!,” the blue hedgehog said in exasperation,” We need popcorn and soda too! That’s a requirement for movie going!” “Really? I thought it was just something you could purchase if you wished…..” “Well...yeah,” blue said, scratching his cheek,” But we need some! I want to make sure this is perfect!,” he said, that determined look appearing on his face as his fist clenched near his face.

Shadow rolled his eyes in slight amusement,” Very well hedgehog,” he said.

He barely heard the other purchase the tickets. Slightly startled at the hand on his arm,” Come on! It starts in five minutes!,” he said, tugging the other into a short line for goodies. He let the breath he was holding in release, letting his arms cross only to have one stop from the other holding it. He let his arms fall and let the other continue holding it. It was then he noticed how many people were shuffling in and out. The rubies seemed indifferent for a moment before it clicked, slightly widening at the amount. There was a lot. A few children screaming in the distance. The persons moving in a blurred fashion. It seemed to pick up pace as the people’s voices grew in volume. He swallowed as he tried to calm down.

“Shad?,” Sonic asked, looking at him. “Hmm?” “You alright” “Yes, why?,” he asked. “You’re squishing my hand.”

He flinched, immediately trying to remove his hand,” No!,” blue said, quickly grabbing it,” It’s alright!,” he said, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Are you sure you’re ok?,” he said a bit quieter, concern obvious in his features. Shadow’s muzzle tinted at the softness,” Yes, I’m fine. There’s just a lot of people is all.” He simply. “Oh….Oh!,” the other seemed apologetic,” I’m sorry! We can come at a different time with less people if it’ll help,” he said, wanting the other comfortable. “No, we already paid. It’ll be fine.”

Soon, they were in the theater. Shadow sighing softly at the near empty theater. He let the other mess around with the seat and their popcorn. His eyes wandering to the screen before he gasped. “It’s...in color….,” he said, slightly awed. “Yeah, it is!,” Sonic said, smiling at the awed expression. “That makes it even more special. Because~,” he rested his head on his striped shoulder,” There’s even more than one experience here.” Shadow blushed, remembering his promise that he’d assist in catching him up with the times, as he said.

It has been a quite interesting journey. Reading was fun, but at times, on hand was even better. “Oh, before I forget!,” Sonic said, fumbling around in the jacket he wore against the cold outside. He pulled out a pamphlet. “This is the current system of ratings for movies!,” he said, handing it to the striped hedgehog. “Just so you know what’s up and so there’s no surprises.” He smiled. Shadow let it slide into his own jacket pocket. “Interesting.,” he said, giving a soft smile. The other smiling more. He gasped as the lights lowered,” It’s starting!,” he said, flicking up the arm rest and smooshing against the dark hedgehog with a shy grin. “Movie tradition.,” he said, blushing a light pink.

Shadow smiled and let his arm rest across his shoulders, silently loving the blush.

“I’m beginning to like these movie traditions.,” he said quietly against his quills. The other giggling at the ticklish sensation. Sneakily, Shadow slid his hand into the popcorn tub,” Hey!,” Sonic huffed quietly. “What?~,” Shadow grinned a bit. Sonic snapped forward, capturing the popcorn in his hand and chewing it down. “Hey!,” Shadow said, his hand slightly wet. “What? Extra flavor that way~,” blue grinned teasinly. The dark hedgehog flushed,” You’re dirty hedgehog….” “And you love it!~,” he teased gently, eating some more popcorn. Shadow shook his head slightly,” And strange.” “You love that too~” “Oh hush, the movie’s starting.,” he said, covering his mouth his a striped hand. He cringed and made a soft sound of disgust when he felt his tongue press against it.

He gently patted his forehead, chuckling along with the other.

Soon the credits rolled, the blue hedgehog snuggled rather drowsily at this point. “Like it?” He asked,” I did. Even more so when it was with you,” he said, his hand gently touching his cheek. The two walked out and on their way home. “ Don’t fall asleep on your feet now.,” he said, the blue hedgehog sticking out his tongue. “Why? You could just carry me.” “I’ll let you fall.” “Meany.” “Call me what you want hedgehog,” he said.

“Shadie.”  
“Not that.”

“Too late!~”

Shadow rolled his eyes,” You’re on the couch tonight,” smirking at the soft whine of protest. “But it’s lonely!”

“I know.” He said.

“Shadow!”

“Just kidding.,” he said, teasing only a little bit.

Feeling a bit daring, Shadow shyly pecked his cheek. Secretly enjoying the other’s flush in result. “Do you wish to see how it was for me, watching “new” movies?,” he asked, Sonic smiling in exictement,” YES!”

When they returned home, Shadow made way to move around the couch area. Constructing a pillow fort with happy success. “Under the blanket hedgehog,” he said, blue grinning a bit shyly as he snuggled in.

The rest of the night, the two watched old black and white movies. Sonic pleasently surprised at the good movies. Shadow catching a few good gasps and awes from his hedgehog.  
Sonic smiled a bit shyly,” I like this way more to be honest.,” he admitted softly. “Me too.,” he said softly.


	5. Jail House Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE DONE IT, I MADE A ZONOURGE FIC. YOU CAN'T STOP ME
> 
> Zonic and Scourge to SEGA and Archie

In the coldness of the No zone prison, Zonic made his rounds. The solemn expression he wore masked his frustration and anger he held. The warden has been moving to make things "better" for the prison in his opinion. In Zonic's opinion, it was a horrible idea.

The idea of prisoners rehabilitated in a home of an officer was the worst idea he ever made. Not to mention the danger to innocent people if they got loose.

"Well, well, well~ Look who came to visit~," a voice purred. Zonic inwardly groaned. "Scourge...," he said, frowning slightly. The scarred hedgehog grinned from his empty cell, Smalls having been moved to another.

"You seem tense handsome, penny for your thoughts?~," he asked, gently leaning on the bars of his cell.

"No.," he said simply, continuing to walk along the catwalk. "Such a cold shoulder~," he smirked. Zonic broiled on the inside, wishing this hedgehog would stop flirting with him already.

He continued on, ignoring the soft sound of protest as he left the hedgehog behind.

Zonic slammed the door to the break room closed. Some place he rarely entered. "Rough day?," Zails asked, sipping some coffee he rewarmed. He grunted in response. Taking a seat silently. "Guess so huh?"

"Zobotnik is going to kill everyone.," he said, sliding off his visor and resting it on the table. "I know Zonic, but what can you do. His word is final."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Then you won't like the fact that he's making a cop and inmate pair up later tonight." "Seriously?" "Yep.," Zails said, taking a sip," Everyone's trying to keep on his good side so they won't be choosen."

"Whoo boy.....," Zonic rubbed his face tiredly. "This is gonna suck isn't it?"

"Yep."

"...Zails..."

"Hmm?"

"Remember me before hell breaks loose."

"Don't be dramatic."

"Can't help it, it's in my nature."

"So fight your nature."

Zonic huffed as he leaned back more," Easier said than done." The emeralds closed for a moment."Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

About an hour later, Zonic was startled by an alarm. Sliding his visor on, he got the radio call. Prison yard fight. Getting up, Zonic rushed to the prison yard.

"Status?," he asked a rushing guard," Fist fight, no weapons yet found.," the guard replied. Zonic frowned when he saw the inmates pulled off one being. Scourge was at the bottom. "I'll kill you!," a dangerous looking badger screamed at the green hedgehog.

Zonic grasped Scourge's arm, tugging him up to his feet. A busted lip," Got here just in time hmm?," he muttered, flicking his wrist and letting a leash form on the control collar. "We're moving hedgehog." He said, giving a tug.

Frowning, the green hedgehog followed. Zonic moved down the back ways to the medical bay. Few cameras were there. "Concerned hedgehog?" Green smirked slightly, ignoring the slight cringe of pain in his ribs.

"Just for your life. Nothing more."

"Oh you so you do care~," he purred, a soft chuckle leaving him.

Zonic glanced up, no cameras were present.

He gave a harsh tug on his leash, causing the other the gag softly. Shoving him backward, Zonic slammed him against the wall. His knee between his legs and his face centimeters away.

"You must think you're funny, hmm?," he asked quietly, the other's face flushing and groaning softly. "You seem to like it~" he retorted quietly.

Zonic let his fingers slide beneath the collar and tugged it forward. The other moaning from the treatment. "You're seriously getting on my nerves." Zonic growled lowly. Green ears lowered slightly, his breath coming out in soft pants as his face flushed a dark red.

"Could you be anymore obvious?"

"What? I missed you....," green admitted softly, the two recalling the first meeting they had. Which lead to a more...pleasurable outcome.

Zonic shivered from the shy hand," We can't. I told you." "Please~," he practically whined," That's why you brought me the back way right?"

Zonic's jaw clenched," We can't, it's not safe. Later."

"You always say later!" Green started to raise his voice. Zonic pinned him harder against the wall," Be quiet." "Make me."

A growl was heard before peach crashed against tanned, Zonic's free hand roughly reaching up and tugging his shortened quills. The other groaning in response at the treatment.

Orange sleeved hands grasped his back with need. His leg wrapping up and around his waist and roughly rubbing against him.

The kiss broke, a small trail of saliva between them as they panted. Zonic moved, his teeth roughly biting the soft green neck.

"H-hah!~," he gasped, clinging onto him with need. His hand trailed from his hip to firmly grasping his tail and squeezing.

The excited mewl gave him shivers. "You've been really bad...," he said quietly against his neck. "Constantly making it difficult to work with your needs...reminding me every minute of everyday."

"Yeah?~" the green hedgehog tried to capture his lips again.

But Zonic smirked and scooted away. A whine of protest was heard. "To the medical bay," he said simply, continuing on his way down the hall with the hedgehog in tow. "Why do you punish me like this?," he whined slightly, hissing at the pain in his neck as he tugged again. "Well this IS a prison. There needs to be some form of punishment.," he said simply.

He huff of anger left him. Zonic just smirked on the inside. "Maybe I'll reward you for good behavior later~," he whispered softly.

Later, Zonic sat in the meeting room. Disinterested about the whole thing. But, internally he was at least glad he personally got Scourge to the medical bay without further...interruptions.

"And now...the moment I know all of you have been dying for," warden Zobotnik grinned, the guards and policemen shifting slightly," The guard and prisoner pair that will lead way to a new, experimental rehabilitation program!," he said with false cheerfulness.

"This is a load of barnacles....," a guard muttered to his partner. "Shh!," the partner said back with muffled laughter.

Zobotnik paused, purposely shuffling paper for effect. " Now then," he grinned slightly," The pair will be....," he paused again. "Zonic....and....Scourge," his grin seemed to grow. Zonic stared at him coldly.

Wonderful.

"There isn't an issue is there?," the warden asked, his grin seemingly growing wider.

"None at all.," he said through gritted teeth.

Walking angrily to the familiar cell, Zonic paused at that barred door. Scourge glanced up in surprise. "Miss me?"

"UP.NOW.," he ordered, Scourge sighing and slowly getting up," My, my....moody are we?~," he said smoothly.

The leash appeared, giving harsh tug out of the cell.

Yelping, Scourge had to jog to keep up with the angry hedgehog.

"What's up? You're never this rough.," he asked, slightly fearful. Zonic slowed his pace," You're a part of a new experimental rehabilitation program the prison is doing." Scourge blinked," R-really?," he asked cautiously, since previous programs were...twisted. "You'll be living with me and I will make you a model citizen."

Scourge stared for a moment before he grinned," Oh~ Really now?~," he purred softly. "Don't talk."

"Oh, yes sir~," he purred softly.

Zonic shoved him in the back of his cruiser, slamming the door shut as he angrily got into the driver's seat. Grumbling, he started the engine.

"So, what do you need to do with me?"

"Record your progress and send in a report weekly."

"Can you leave out intimate details."

"Sure, why not?" He said dully before it clicked.

"............You literally have no off switch."

"I can't help it if you turn me on so much."

A groan," That was horrible."

"Thank you~"

Scourge leaned forward, his grin never wavering," I look forward to what you plan for my punishments when I misbehave~ ROOMIE~," he purred into his ear.

"I'm going to destroy you."

"Kinky~ I love it~"

"Stop."

"Make me~"

"Oh you're just asking for it."

"You can't handle subtle."

Zonic sighed in response.

Scourge grinned," Will I be rewarded for good behavior?~," he asked. "Keep up the smart mouth up and I will actually destroy you."

"Maybe I want you to."

Zonic rolled his eyes," You'll be saying different when you can't move without limping or scooting around."

Scourge shivered visibly," I look forward to it~"

A hum was heard as Zonic turned into his home. "You'll be bed ridden when I'm done."

Scourge's eyes light up in excitement," Please do!"

Zonic frowned," Stop encouraging me."

"No. Fight me."

He roughly grasped the leashed and pulled him forward, the hedgehog flopping into the front seat. The car parked in the driveway. "You'll do as I say, won't you?"

"I guess~"

Zonic pulled again, tugging him out of the car. "Be a good pet and go up the stairs to the bedroom. Or else I'll manhandle you up there."

Scourge clung to his side immediately," DO IT."

Barely managing through the door, Zonic slammed it shut and scooped the other up. "You're going to regret this." He said as he marched up the steps to his room with the other in his arms. "No, I won't~," green purred softly.

And he didn’t.~


	6. A Hairy Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........I should be typing up my other story..........yet my mind screamed a wersonadow story..........with ridiculousness.....
> 
> SO IN TURN THIS WAS BORN
> 
> Sonic and Shadow to SEGA

There was that noise again.

That soft sound followed by clicks and scraping.

Shadow lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling with bags beneath his ruby orbs. Groaning, he debated whether or not he should move to see what it was.

That was when he heard something fall over with a grunt.

Sitting up, he furiously kicked off the sheets. Not even bothering to put anything of use on.

His socked feet moved silently and smoothly across the floor. Only an occasional step heard as he descended the stairs.

A small scowl was apparent on his muzzle as he turned to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, a large outline was on the floor. Shadow, flicking on the light, frowned as he placed his hands on his hips.

On the floor was a beast, fur thick and short colored a midnight blue. The large muscles flinched from the sudden light and hedgehog. Forest colored irises flicked over to the dark hedgehog with slight fear before they relaxed and became sheepish.

The beast gave a nervous smile, the long and sharpened teeth glinting in the light. "H-hey Shad!," the beast said a bit shyly.

"What do you think you're doing?! Banging around in the middle of the night, in the dark?!," the dark hedgehog frowning as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"And why are you home so late?," he asked, looking at the beast rather exasperated.

"I was helping Tails get an emerald...," he beast quietly pawed the rug, his claws pointed towards his palm. "I didn't mean to be out so long.," he said.

Shadow sighed, rubbing his face. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"I tripped."

"I thought you could see well in the dark in that state?"

"I was sleepy! And do you have any idea how hard it is to grab small things with these hands?," the beast held up his large and clawed hands for emphasis. "It's really hard!"

Shadow's expression seemed to soften a tiny bit,"What were you trying to grab?"

"...A glass for water....," Sonic said, crossing his arms as he looked at the glass that was near impossible for him to pick up without breaking. He stared at it like it insulted his mother.

Shadow sighed, walking over," Why didn't you come upstairs and wake me? You know I can help with all that.," he said, having to lean back a tiny bit when he rested his large head against his chest in a pout.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you've been doing overtime missions all month and you needed rest!," the blue werehog said before looking sheepish," Guess that didn't work out well huh?"

"It's alright," Shadow patted his head gently, smiling a bit at the sight of the large tail wagging. "You still want that water?"

"...Yeah....," he said after a moment. "Ok, let me grab you a glass." Shadow said simply. When he didn't move from his comfy position against him, Shadow sighed and reached over him.

"You're making things difficult....as usual." He managed to fill the glass and give it to the giant ball of poof against his chest.

The glass dwarfing in size compared to his hand.

"Hmm...," Shadow glanced down at the ball of fluff in his arms, gently petting, "...Are you hurt?"

"What?"

"You said you tripped."

Sonic blinked and smiled nervously," Just a sore leg from hitting the table. Nothing to worry about." But then he grinned instead," Unless you want to kiss it and make it better?~"

Shadow walked away, letting the werehog stumble to the floor. The water spilling. "You can sleep on the couch then."

"What? Why?!," he whined.

"Because you're being cheeky."

"Me?!"

Shadow turned," Yes. Making me worry about you for a while and then making me think someone broke in and then making a joke when you're possibly injured."

"You care!~," he purred, setting the glass on the counter and following him.

"My knight in shining armor~" he purred.

"Stop."

"No, fight me~"

"I just might if you keep it up."

He paused at the bedroom door, turning to his werehog. His head was smooshed against the furry midsection. Feeling the other pick him up and holding him. An obvious purr rumbling in his chest.

He lightly pushed him away," No. None of that." He said, ignoring the obvious whine.

He quietly crawled into the bed with a yawn, pulling the sheets back up with a small smile.

He glanced at the doorway. It was empty.

"....Sonic.," he called out, the werehog reappearing," Just had to turn off the light downstairs." he said with a small smile.

"Didn't trip again did you?," he asked.

"Haha...very funny.," he said, walking over and flopping onto the bed with a grunt. Shadow flew upwards a foot from the sudden weight. Landing back onto the bed with the air being knocked out of him.

"Sonic!"

"What?"

The rubies looked at him angrily, becoming even more upset at the sight of the playful smirk.

Using his foot, he pushed the other away. Only managing to scoot him a few inches before he used his weight against him.

Growling, Shadow turned away.

"Oh come on you~," Sonic wrapped his large arms around the small frame. Gently nuzzling into his neck with a purr. "Keep it up and I'll kick your hurt leg.," Shadow managed out tiredly.

Sonic laughed, moving so the other was laying on his chest. "Come on, you know you love me~" He teased, the dark hedgehog mumbling something quietly.

"What was that?~"

"Stop it." He mumbled.

"No~" He retorted, nuzzling against his forehead with a purr.

"Come on, I'm suppose to be mad at you..."

"Who said you had to?"

Shadow sighed and nuzzled into his chest, much to the delight of the werehog. ".....You're not having any fun for a week."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you're annoying me, and I feel like it."

Sonic pouted a bit," But I'm injured!," he whined, nuzzling against him more. "All the more reason not to.," Shadow smirked slightly.

"I don't want to make your limp worse."

"Shadow!"

"What? I know that how you enjoy it....most of the time."

Sonic flushed a dark pink.

"Now you stop."

"No...I'm fine. Really," Shadow said, closing his eyes and letting himself relax against his chest.

Sonic glanced down, seeing his face half hidden by his fur. "I see what you mean...liking to lay in chest fluff....very comfortable...," Shadow murmured with a soft smile.

"I wish I could keep it in the morning...," Sonic mumbled," I like the extra warmth..." Shadow chuckled," Poor hedgehog...struggling with warmth issues." A pout came in response. "It's hard! You always have your puff!," he whined," I just want some extra warmth to stay!"

"...Perhaps we can find a solution in the morning?," Shadow inquired, looking up at him," We can make some ideas to do, if you wish."

Sonic smiled," That'd be pretty neat."

"To the morning then," Shadow chuckled, resting back down. Gladful that they could sleep together at last.

"....Does it have to wait until morning?"

"FAKER I SWEAR-"

The following morning dealt with a hedgehog stiff from sleeping on the floor and the other trying not to throw him through a wall before his morning coffee. The hedgehog was very tired from the lack of sleep and the ever flirting tease of his boyfriend.  
They were both sore later that day.


	7. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhale* REMEMBER SONIC AND THE BLACK KNIGHT?
> 
> YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Sonic/Shadow to SEGA
> 
> Arthur/Lancelot to the...old story? I guess?

In the darkened corridors of the castle, a tall red streaked hedgehog strode down with intent. His dark fur blending into his surroundings far easier than the bright stripes.

His armored skates made no sound from years of practice in stealth.

At his waist was a sword of black and gold, the edge cruel and sharp. He remembered a time when it felt heavy in his grasp.

In the small sway of his walk, his freed quills swished with his movement. Silently glad that he could take his helmet off when reporting to his king. The said helmet, dark in complexion and being a void in on itself, was tucked beneath his arm snuggly.

The hedgehog sighed softly as he paused at a large oak door, his armor rising up a bit on his chest. He breath making his chest fluff flicker for a moment.

Raising a guarded hand, he knocked quietly.

"Come in.," a voice said from inside.

Pulling the door open, the knight let the heavy door close behind him.

A few paces away from him was the king of their land. A cerulean hedgehog standing by an opened window. His long red cape resting on his shoulders with gold guards holding them in place. The long cloth resting on the ground.

Beneath it, the knight could see the faint outline of arms. His arms crossed behind his back.

"My king, I have come in for my report," he said, the deep monotone resonating deep in his chest. The warm rubies of his eyes sparking with a small flame at his king's shiver in response.

"But...may I ask why you asked me here?," he asked, a small smile on his face.

"What? Can't I see my....knight?," the king turned, a familiar smirk on his features.

The warm rubies rolled at the teasing emeralds. "Arthur...People will start suspecting something...That's the whole reason we're keeping this a secret.," he said, chuckling a bit at the pout.

"But it's so hard to not be able to hug you when I want.," he said, pouting slightly," Lancelot, do you realize how irritating it is to not show you my love to you when you do those soft movements of yours?," Arthur pouted.

Lancelot chuckled, walking over to a bureau to rest his sword and helmet down. "It's even harder for me my king."

"Lancelot, call me Arthur when we're alone."

The knight shivered softly when he was turned around roughly, biting his lip at the challenging look. "Of course....King Arthur."

A groan came in response, the dark hedgehog chuckling at the other's pout.

Arthur scooted away, huffing softly. "Well, report then."

Lancelot smirked a bit," Everything's fine in my sector. A few scuffles in the lower district but nothing major. No reports of the dragon coming back. So it will be passed on to Percival and her troop." He said, his arms resting behind his back as he knelt.

"...And did you have a nice day?," Arthur asked softly.

Lancelot looked up from his position, his head coming up to Arthur's peach circled chest.

"It was....a day," he said, the emeralds frowning in concern.

"What happened?"

"Well...There's a reason I don't enjoy going on horseback.," he said, a horse having bucked him off earlier. Arthur's features softened greatly, his gloved hand gently resting against his cheek. "Lancelot....," he said softly.

Ebony's face flushed, his warm rubies flicking away from the soft emeralds. "....Undress and rest on the bed." Arthur said with with finality.

"Arthur...," his voice rumbled softly, the king raising a brow. "I haven't finished my report sire."

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head," What else is there?"

"Well....I missed you most of the day.," he said quietly," A part of the reason today was...a day."

Arthur flushed at that," Does my big tough knight care for me?~," he chuckled, the dark hedgehog puffing and looking away. "Well now I'm not doing anything."

"Nooooo," Arthur leaned down, resting their foreheads together. "Please~," he said quietly, the emeralds shining warmly into the rubies.

"Stop with the face faker," he said, the king grinning," There's my Lance~"

"Stoooop," he said, whining softly when the other tugged at his armor," You're irritating at times. You know that right?"

"I know~," Arthur said, pulling the knight up with a single finger and grin.

With a sigh, the knight began to remove his armor. Flushing at the sight of his king watching every move.

"Must you?"

"Yes.~," he winked.

Lancelot sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his armor down next to his helmet and sword.

Cheeks a light red, he walked over to the bed. Shivering slightly from the cold and the heated look the king gave.

Taking a seat on the bed, his breath hitched softly. Arthur was already coming over with his cloak and armor on. A confident smirk on his soft peach lips. "Must you?"

"Yes!"

He took a seat next to him, an arm gently wrapping around the other with a soft purr.

Soft peach lips pressed against his tan cheek, the knight becoming more flustered," S-sire!"

"Hush!," Arthur said, smirking gently as he trailed down his neck. "You've had a hard day love....let me take care of you~," he murmured softly, his dark hedgehog shivering and leaning into the hold with a purr.

"Sire!~," he gasped, letting the blue hedgehog gently pin him down. "I- please, not on the edge." His partner chuckled," I thought you liked living on the edge?~," he giggled, the knight frowning.

"Arthur I swear to Chaos I will harm you."

"There's my hedgehog!," the other grinned, missing the banter he had with the other immensely.

Being with the other seemed to take away the stress of the kingdom for a while. A small portion he was thankful the other wished to assist with the burden every now and then.

He smiled when the other shivered and squirmed beneath him.

This was going to be a rewarding night.

Later on, the two held each other beneath the covers the bed. Arthur watching his secret love take in small breaths of sleep.

The rays of moonlight streamed through the open window, making Lancelot's fur shine and shimmer as if he was his own galaxy.

Gently, Arthur pressed his lips against his head once more before resting back. "I promise you...I will never let you go for as long as I live....you are my everything...I will protect you my knight....just like you would protect me when needed." He said quietly.

Letting an arm rest over his slender hips, Arthur sighed contently," I love you my shadow warrior."

A grunt came in response, the dark hedgehog snuggling in more into the warmth of his love.

The two slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	8. Sometimes, Some Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I made a Zonadow fic.
> 
> I always headcannoned that Zhadow was super chill and laid back despite what he could do. And when he FINALLY needed to do something, everyone would realize that Warden Zobotnik WASN'T joking about him being a major threat.
> 
> Totally a fluff story.
> 
> Should I make a part 2 or a prequel of this couple's situation? Like afterwards them at home or on a date. Or maybe how they ended up as partners?
> 
> Lemme know in the comments please  
> Sans Chat Icon 2 also, this will give way to the potential sequel/prequel title www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfxIa-…
> 
> Zonic to Archie/SEGA  
> Zhadow to....?

The green boots clicked angrily with intent down the catwalk of the No Zone prison. The slender, red pant covered legs twitching slightly. The pair belonging to a rather angry blue hedgehog in a freshly cleaned uniform.

Zonic felt the frown on his features increase as he neared the lower levels with the office spaces of the Zone officers.

Marching down the stairs, Zonic mumbled something along the lines of," Dumb hedgehog" as he rounded a bland corner to a particular office.

He opened the door to his shared office. A dark, red streaked hedgehog sitting at the opposite desk.

"What happened?! Where were you today?!," blue demanded the taller hedgehog. His hands resting on his hips with little amusement.

The said hedgehog smirked a bit in response," What? Miss me that much?~" He laughed at the angry look.

"Well~," the dark hedgehog leaned back in his desk chair, his feet resting up to reveal his dark green skate like boots. "I pissed off the warden with my last stunt on the job with you.," he said," So he put me on desk duty."

Blue flared up angrily," Are you kidding me? I needed you on patrol today!," he closed the door, angrily pacing. "At this point, why doesn't he just make us both stay on the desk instead of making the needed patrol harder?," he angrily kicked the side of his desk.

Sitting down in his own chair.

"Well, the day for wasn't for naught," the dark hedgehog said, leaning back more and flicking pencils into the ceiling.

Zonic looked at his partner, his frown increasing at the laid back attitude.

Zhadow was extremely powerful, yet he never really seemed to use any of his abilities. Preferring to be lazy and sleeping most of the time.

But when the time did come to be serious, Zhadow always came through.

Most knew this about the dark hedgehog, but Zonic knew better.

THe nonchalant way of "not caring" from his partner, hid something deep within him. It didn't help that he was utterly terrifying when he DID decide to do something.

The ultimate lifeform of this zone, frighteningly determined when called for. Probably the reason the warden made them partners. Combined, they were an unstoppable force.

Zonic only wished he'd be more serious on the job instead of cracking jokes and such.

Sighing, Zonic crossed his arms. A leg coming up over the other. "Please tell me you've at least got SOME work done while in here?," he asked. The dark hedgehog focused on a part of the ceiling as a pencil shot up, nailing it.

His tongue slid back into his mouth, a hand absentmindedly scratching his cheek.

"Well...I did do some reports..." he said, the relaxed rubies closing.

Zonic looked at the tray with finished reports.

There were only two.

"Can't you be serious for once when on desk duty?!" He said exasperated.

Zhadow grinned," Well, out of the both of us, I seem to be the one to get his reports in on time.," he shoved a large pile across his desk to his. "That's yours.," he said, grinning at the angry look.

"How are all of these mine?!"

"I do my reports immediately after the job.," he said, shrugging.

"You always let them pile up in spite of the warden."

Zonic grumbled something, grabbing a pen and pulling the stack closer.

Zhadow let his rubies flick over to the tired emeralds as blue took off his helmet.

His smirk lessened at the sight of bags.

Sighing, Zhadow stood and casually made his way over. Zonic choosing to ignore him as he dulling began to go through his own paperwork.

The officer flinched at the feel of hands on his shoulders," What are you doing?!," he yelped, the taller hushing him.

"You seemed tense.," he said, his thumbs making small circles on tense shoulder blades.

Peach cheeks turned a dark red, the owner biting his lip to hold in the sound of pleasure. "I-I am not..."

"Lair~," the dark one smirked softly, leaning down," You know you can't lie to me~"

Zonic sighed, giving into the soft but firm hold. HUmming quietly as the fingers did the work.

"You're irritating sometimes, you know that right?," he mumbled quietly, feeling the other rest his chin against his head," I know~"

Zonic shivered at the deep chuckle.

Zhadow hummed softly," I wish you didn't hide your quills so much....," he said, nuzzling against them," I really like them."

Zonic flushed," It's a work hazard."

"Not if it's how you stop the criminals."

Barely containing a whine as the hands left, Zonic watched his red streaked companion move the papers away. Casually laying down on the desks.

"What are you doing faker?," he asked, earning another smirk from the other.

"Oh just hanging laying around~," he said.

"You're gonna hurt your back.," he said simply.

Zhadow scoffed," Please~ There's only one way to strain me. And you know exactly what that is~"

Zonic snorted, covering his mouth," Stop....we're at work."

"That didn't stop us before."

ZOnic couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"Ok...Ok...you may have a point.," he said, ignoring the growing smirk.

"So?~," he scooted over until he was partially on his desk. "Lay down with me."

"I have reports to do....," he said, sighing softly.

"They can wait another fifteen minutes..." The dark one said seriously, a rather different look in his rubies.

Zonic shivered at the familiar look.

With an exaggerated sigh, he resigned," Fiiiine," he said tiredly, crawling onto the desk with a grunt.

Zhadow let a red sleeved arm wrap around the other with a soft purr. His partner sighing as he rested his head against his chest.

"Aren't I the best pillow?"

"The ultimate pillow...."

Zhadow laughed at that.

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor~," he teased.

"Only when it's you...," blue smiled softly.

A soft rumble tickled his cheek.

"Oh don't start that....these are our work desks."

"I can't help it. You're too cute like this."

"Don't make me harm you.," Zonic threatened with no malice.

Zhadow smirked softly," Oh please do~"  
"Don't tempt me."


	9. Here Comes the Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking 'bout a BOOM Shadow....BOOM Shadow BOOM Shadow...
> 
> Yep. I made a Boom!Sonadow one
> 
> also www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQMEAh…
> 
> Sonic/Shadow to SEGA

It was just a few weeks after Sonic had seen his old rival, Shadow. The blue speedster having defeated him after a strange battle that tossed them through time. Though, Sonic did think it was just a bit unfair that it was two against one.

Still, the victory gave a familiar rush he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Though, for some reason it felt a bit...empty. Given that he WAS trying to stop Lyric, but still. Usually seeing Shadow in general always made his day a little better. More adventurous.

Sighing, the blue hedgehog played around with the sports tape on his gloves.

He really wished he could be one on one with Shadow in a reasonable challenge with no interruptions for once. But that was seemingly impossible nowadays with how their lives branched away.

“What’s got you moping hedgehog?,” a deep voice seemingly smirked a bit at the rare emotion on the cerulean hero. Sonic just smirked in response. “Me? Moping? Isn’t that your thing?,” he smirked a bit more at the scoff.

“Cheeky as ever I see.,” the red streaked hedgehog said from his spot against a tree. “You say it like it’s a bad thing!,” Sonic grinned a bit. “What’s with you watching me from behind my back? Miss me that much?~,” he chuckled, grinning more at the eye roll. His breath hitching at the knowing look in the ruby orbs.

“Please, the only thing that misses you are my spears.,” he said, Sonic snickering,” Not my fault your aim’s off.” A dangerous glint entered the crimson irises. “Don’t push it hedgehog. You should be thankful I’m even speaking to you.”

“Oh? Why’s that?,” he asked, a taped hand resting on his hip. No response came. Yet Sonic just grinned,” Oh~ Is it because I beat you in that fight?~”

“You cheated and you know it.” “Not my fault Tails wanted to help. AND we were saving the world afterall.”

“Oh, so my presence is a distraction?”

Sonic felt slightly backed into corner. The tone was casual but a warning was evident in it. “Well….,” he strolled up to the slightly shorter hedgehog. “Not my fault you can be so….distracting….,” he said carefully. The older hedgehog scoffing.

“What? You literally made it almost too late to stop that snake dude. Why did you even care to stop me anyway? We haven’t even seen each other in months until that fight and you pull THAT.” Blue huffed, crossing his arms. “And you say I’M rude.”

“Well excuse me if I found a life for myself. Which is somewhat hard when everyone views you as a threat no matter what. Even more so when you’re trying to figure out who you really are.,” the streaked hedgehog said, his fluff fluttering softly from the soft breeze, his gaze away from the hero. “Excuse me if I wanted to ensure you atleast had a chance facing that reptile just so I wouldn’t have to come in and save you when you needed it.”

Emeralds widened in response, noting the faint pink from such an on swirl of emotions just displayed. “Do you...did you just say you were worried about me?”

“No. I said I was making sure you didn’t die so I could fight you once more, and prove I am the ultimate.”  
“You care about me!~,” his taped hands rested against his cheeks,” That’s so cute!”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Sonic gagged softly when his scarf was roughly pulled down, his startled emeralds meeting the furious rubies. Yet Sonic merely smirked,” Oh my god!~ I remember when YOU were the tall one!,” he grinned, unaware of the reddening cheeks. “Now I’m the tall one!”

“Shut your mouth hedgehog.”

“Ah, you look so cute when you’re all flushed.”

“SHUT UP.” the tone was warning, his hold on the scarf tightening.

“Ohmygosh! You’re like a little angry slice of pie!”

“FAKER I SWEAR-” the ebony hedgehog was cut off as he shoved back and pinned against the tree he was previously pinned to. His cheeks a dark red from the closeness of the other. His breath gently tickling his lips. “Shad~ What happened to us?,” Sonic murmured softly, his arms on either side of him to give him space for the other’s comfort. “I really missed you those months you were gone…,” he said, pressing their cheeks together with a soft sound. Smiling softly at the small nudge.

“Everything’s changing Faker…,” his captive mumbled softly. “It was hard catching up to modern times for me….now it seems impossible.”

Sonic moved, letting the rubies stare into his soft emeralds. “Then let me help….I promised I’d help….so let me.”

“You have enough to worry about.”

A look of anger washed over his usually chill features. “Don’t you do that.” “Do what?” “Put yourself down like you don’t matter.” Sonic said lowly. Shadow sighed softly, shaking his head,” Sonic….,” he rarely used the name unless he was serious with the other,” You protect a world….they all depend on you.” “Yeah? Well you’re apart of that world! ….Aren’t you?”

Shadow couldn’t hold his gaze. Another sigh leaving him,” Nobody can know….they’ll use what we...they’ll use it against us for a card in battle.,” he said, Sonic trying to catch his gaze again. “Then we’ll face it together!”

“No…”

“Damn it, I lost you once, I’m not losing you again!” The cerulean snapped, causing the other to flinch. “I’m...I’m sorry…,” Sonic was unaware of the dark color fading away from his bright blue fur. “I just….we can work it out…..Please….,” he said, his hand resting against his cheek.

Shadow finally met his gaze again,” How can you continuously go on like this?,” he asked, a pain in his eyes. Sonic’s gaze softened in understanding,” One day at a time Shad...One day at a time.” he said, moving his arms so the other could move freely, even though he could’ve moved earlier.

“....You can help me you know…,” the rubies glanced up. “ Protect the world….I mean….,” Sonic gave a breezy chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. “It’d be a lot easier if the Ultimate Lifeform was there….,” he said, catching the small smile that appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

“Everyone will-”

“I don’t care. Just as long as you’re there.,” he said, a taped hand barely grasping the other. “I really want you there Shadow….”

“Where would I be?”

“At my place, duh!,” SOnic said as if it was obvious. Shadow flushed,” And during the chill periods, where nothing’s happening from villains, I can help you catch up on the times again!,” Sonic smiled.

“...You promise you won’t go overboard?”

“Me? Go overboard?,” Sonic scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing. “PLEEEEASE~” He waved a hand dismissively, the ebony hedgehog rolling his eyes.

“Fiiine.” Sonic grinned,” Follow me then!” “Don’t push it hedgehog.” “How am I pushing it?” “I don’t follow blindly…” Sonic sighed,” That’s not what I meant! And you know it!,” he said, finally noticing the tiny grin on the dark hedgehog’s features.

“...Did you just…?”

“Maybe…..you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Sonic was slightly slack jawed as the other grasped his hand and walked ahead, dragging him along.

“....You’re on the couch.”

“I beg to differ hedgehog.”

With an eye roll, Sonic matched his step quickly. Walking in pace with the other.

“I’m not eating chili dogs all the time though…”

“Ok, that was just hurtful.”


	10. Go Slippin' Through the Cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prequel to Sometimes, Some Crimes
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfxIa-…
> 
> Zonic to Archie/SEGA  
> Zhadow to...?

Zonic sighed as he made way to the meeting room for a de-briefing before patrol. Apparently, there was also a new officer in the prison system. Flicking through a folder, he sighed at the thought. Hoping the transfer officer would be more serious than the previous recruits.

Upon entering the meeting room, Zonic paused at the lack of officers. The only one inside was sitting or rather leaning forward in the chair he occupied. The usual visor off as a mess of black and red quills went out in every direction as his face rested against the table. Soft puffs of breath left him as he snoozed contently.

Sighing, Zonic frowned at the sight. Wonderful.

Walking over, Zonic pulled out a chair while slamming the folder he had down. A bit surprised that didn’t rouse the officer.

A burning look of anger and determination filled his cool features. “Excuse me…,” he said, frowning more at the responding snore.

Grumbling, he decided to let the warden handle it when he came in.

“Alright, sit down and quiet down.,” Warden Zobotnik walked in with a folder. ZOnic looked expectant at the soon to be lashed officer but was surprised at the casual tone. “Zhadow wake up.”

The streaked hedgehog groaned and sat up. His tan lips smacking as he scratched his muzzle lazily. His red streaked, black quills messy, giving a serrated look. Tired but amused rubies met the emeralds with a small smirk. “Hey.” He greeted as if he wasn’t napping before.

Zonic let a puff of air leave him as he turned towards the warden. “I assume you’re wondering why there’s only two of you in here.,” he warden finally said after a few minutes of quiet.

Zonic looked at him, unaware he gaze was getting pulled back to the other male, who now leaned back into his chair with a relaxed look. “Well...you two are now partners. Zhadow, that is Zonic. Zonic, Zhadow,” the warden said with a wave of his hand. “Sorry, what?,” Zonic asked,” Partners?”

“Well, yes. It’s mandatory for an officer to have a partner.” the warden said simply, the tone final.

“You two will handle patrol today in Zones E3-O9,” he said, setting down a case file,” Have fun.” The warden made his way out.

Zonic couldn’t believe it. Staring at the now once again asleep, hedgehog with a slightly opened mouth. “...You know that’s how you swallow bugs, right?,” the deep voice seemed to rumble in his chest as a ruby eye appeared. A small smirk on his features.

Zonic sighed, standing and grabbing the file. “We have patrol. I suggest you get up and come along.,” he said, ignoring the growing smirk. “Sure thing boss~,” the other said, fixing his quills into a more presentable fashion before sliding his helmet on. “Lead the way~”

Grumbling something under his breath, Zonic marched out. Furious that Zobotnik put him with the lazy pushover. That wouldn’t stop him from doing his job right though. “Hurry up, we need to get to the hanger and-,” he turned and saw no one there. Sighing, he was about to walk back before he felt a chill. “Jeez, for someone who walks so fast, you sure are slow,” a voice said ahead of him. Zonic gaped slightly, wondering how he moved ahead so quick. Since using abilities in the prison was forbidden unless it was an emergency.

“It’s called stealth,” the other said, the smirk still present. There was no malice or danger in his tone, just the same relaxed look he had in the meeting room. Zonic sighed, walking back up with a quick pace.

Once in the hanger, Zonic climbed into the patrol car, frowning as his…”partner” was already in the passenger’s side with his eyes closed. “How can you be so relaxed? We're on the job, we NEED to be alert,” Zonic said rather irritated, closing the door with a slam. “Trust me honey, you don’t want me alert.” The dark hedgehog responded, his eyes still closed.

Zonic flushed angrily,” Oh? And why not?” “Because then you’ll understand why everyone’s so afraid of me.” he said simply, Zonic at a loss. “What?”

Time seemed to go still for a moment,” Yeah...I’m dangerous sweetheart.,” the rubies flickered open, an undertone of warning in them. “Haven’t you heard the stories about me from my old job?”

Zonic felt uncomfortable, face flushed from the name. “No.”

Zhadow chuckled mysteriously, closing his eyes again. “Good. I rather you weren’t afraid of me.”

“I obviously doubt I would be afraid of you.,” Zonic said, starting the car as the air began to lighten. “Don’t come crying to anyone when all you see is a monster then.” the red streaked hedgehog said, relaxing against the seat.

Zonic paused, glancing at the other. Did he really think that? A small part pitied that. A very small part. “Just….,” he sighed, a portal opening to begin the patrol. “Stop that.” A snore came in response.

For around the first few hours, Zonic ran the patrol smoothly. The hedgehog he deemed lazy snoozing in the seat next to him. Grumbling, he exited the portal again to take a mandatory break. Zonic pulled out a notepad to scribble down a few notes. Only to have a foreign hand grasp it first and scribble something on it.

Zonic’s gaze slowly met the other’s. The cheeky rubies seemingly smirking at the angry emeralds. “What?~ I caught a license plate of a person of interest.”

“Oh hey! It’s lunch time, neat.,” the red streaked hedgehog leaned into the car, smirking softly. “We’re still working….,” Zonic said,” We are NOT-,” his voice was cut off from a hail of bullets against the side of the car.

He felt a larger body slam him down and cover him. “Go around the side…,” he heard his partner say lowly. Nodding, Zonic grasped his stun laser. “Ready…,” he breathed, rolling out of the car with his partner. The laser shooting out blasts of electricity.

It was the gang of bandicoots that always seemed out of their grasp. And they were out numbered.

Zonic ducked down, growling softly as he reloaded. Finally noticing his partner was nowhere to be found. “What the-” that’s when he heard the screams.

Peaking out from his cover, he saw Zhadow snapping weapons out of broken arms and sweeping legs out from under people. The look his his eyes seemed hard, cold, dangerous.

It shared no resemblance of the relaxed hedgehog from moments before.

Zonic watched in slight awe at the combat, feeling his gut clench at the sight. The other didn’t seem to be breaking a sweat as he maneuvered around the panicked men. His hands slamming down hard on neck pressure points to temporarily paralyse.

Finally, his mind clicked back as he provided his partner with cover with renewed ferocity.

Within a few moments, it was all over. The gang scattered on the ground unconscious as the two officers stood in the ruin. “Call for backup, we don't have enough room in our car,” Zhadow said, a dangerous glint in his voice as he quietly examined a shoulder wound he didn’t realize he had.

Nodding, Zonic called in for a medic and extra cars to transport the criminals.

“That looks really bad,” he said, fumbling around inside the car and pulling out a first aid kit. Turning to walk over, he was startled at the relaxed look returning to the once harsh features mere steps away and coming closer. “Meh...could’ve been worse.,” he said nonchalantly. “You’re bleeding….badly,” Zonic said. “And you got scraped bits. But who’s asking?,” the dark hedgehog grunted as he sat down on the step of the car.

Zonic rolled his eyes slightly and knelt beside him, fumbling inside the kit for a moment. ".....That was really reckless of you though," he said as he pressed a cloth to the wound. Zhadow ignoring the painful touch.

"And?"

"You could've been killed."

"Who'd care?"

Zonic was at a loss. "Excuse me?" "Well...who'd care? I'm just a plaything made by the government that ended up being a part of a canceled project. I was ditched because I was seen as more of an object then a zobian. I'm always treated like I'm not normal despite how often I show that I am." He shrugged," So who would miss me?"

The emeralds bore into him silently.

"....Don't you say that." He said lowly. Zhadow perked his up at that," What? It's valid."

Zonic pressed into the wound slightly," You...are my partner. I care whether you live or not.," he said, frowning at the slowly growing smirk.

"Shut up. I'm not done." He tapped his cheek with his clean hand. "Do not put yourself down like that ever. You just showed me what you're capable of."

"And you're a damn good cop.," he said simply, sighing as back up arrived.

"Now then. We're going to the hospital to get patched up and then we'll fill out our reports."

Zhadow chuckled at the tone of finality.

"You make it sound like you don't like my blood all over you."

"I don't. It's really gross actually."

Zhadow gave a barking laugh, a genuine smile on his features. "You're alright too Officer Zonic," he said, finally using his name.

Zonic felt himself smiling," Thank you, I try."

Zonic frowned at the wound," You sure that doesn't hurt?"

"Never said it didn't, it's really annoying though."

"Alright let's go," Zonic said, helping him stand up and walk to the bus. "Why's a part of your face green? Don't like the sight of blood?"

"Nope. Pretty sure, despite my years of practice, I'm going to vomit."

"Oh that's not good."  
"It's really not."


	11. I've Created a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WereSonourge story based off of
> 
> vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/a…
> 
> I thought it was really funny Sonic the Werehog was in prison and then this happened.
> 
> You might want to listen to this while reading
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRWbSC…
> 
> Sonic the Werehog/Scourge to Archie/SEGA

Scourge held back the wave of fear he felt, the guards shoving him towards his new cell with each step.

It was decided, after months of abuse, that perhaps he should move to another cell with a different bunkmate. At first Scourge was relieved that his time with Smalls was over. That was, until he found out who his new bunk mate was.

"After all," he remembered how the warden smirked over his desk top," Sonics must stick together." Scourge felt a part of his hopefulness die at that moment. He knew how the other Sonic was here. A huge beast of a hedgehog, well a werehog as it seems more appropriate.

The very same being that stared at him from day one. Seeming to want to break him in two. Though, it did seem strange that the ones who did hurt him ended up far worse afterwards. Scourge wasn't sure why though.

"Here's your new cell," a guard said, pushing him in. Scourge turned quickly to try to run out, only to meet bars. "N-no please!," he begged.

The guards walked away with smiles. Scourge slowly sliding down the bars defeated. "Have fun with your roomie.~," one called out. "He flips his shit, it's on your head." “But I don’t know how to even calm his shit when he looses it!” He called out weakly. “You’ll figure something out.” A guard laughed.

Shakily, Scourge turned around in the darkened cell. Noting the long and large grooves in the walls and floor. The markings caused by large claws.

Shivering, Scourge glanced around, hearing something breathing. "Hello?," he whispered out. He flinched at something moving from the dark corner of the cell.

Shaking, he pressed against the bars. Expecting a huge beast to slam out and break him. Yet, you of the shadows, a hedgehog, slightly shorter than himself came out.

"Hiya!," he said, Scourge's eyes wide at the sight. "Err....Hey?," he said meekly and rather confused.

He seemed even more startled when the hedgehog moved and began to climb onto the large bunk bed. "Sorry, I’m not really myself at the moment.,” he said, smiling a bit.

"Ummmm....," Scourge shifted a bit," I-I can see that…” He tried to lighten up the room slightly.

"I hate going back to normal,” the blue hedgehog grumbled softly.” I always revert back on the full moon!," he said, noting the look," Yeah, I know. Weird. I'm only normal for a day but when I change back, HOOOO BOY.," he laughed. "Doesn't help that stress and anger can trigger it prematurely." A rather dangerous look crossed his features. “I really don’t like switching back and forth…..even if it’s only for twelve hours….”

Scourge felt himself go cold.

He was sitting in a cell with a ticking time bomb.

"So we're cellmates now huh?," the other Sonic smiled, it tense. "I guess.," Scourge said, trying to remain calm.

The other Sonic shivered softly," Wow, this is getting hard," he said, cringing a bit.

"W-what?"

The emeralds flashed dangerously," STOP THAT." Scourge flinched away, the guard's words echoing in his mind. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here smelling and acting like that?," he growled lowly.

The green hedgehog's ears went back, azure's flicking up as he panted," I'm sorry!," he said quickly to the green hedgehog. "I'm just....my emotions are just….it’s hard to function......when I'm like this..," the other Sonic groaned," I hate it, why can't I just stay one way?," he asked, curling up a bit, his hand roughly hitting the side of his head. “I hate it. Everything’s unbalanced and it feels like someone’s pulling back a rubber band back until too much stretching happens….then it just…,” he smacked his head again,” SNAPS.,” he giggled a bit, his emeralds in an internal agony only he knew.

Scourge swallowed, the guard's words screaming at him as he scooted over. "T-there, there, it'll be ok," he gently patted his head. The other hedgehog seemed to tense before relaxing against the touch, a soft rumble in his throat.

Scourge managed to get his breathing to slow down, relaxing as he felt the other loose tension all around him. “Sorry….,” blue mumbled, his hands tiredly rubbing his eyes. “Everything’s out of wack…..I don’t like being on edge for hours on end….good thing it’s almost over.,” he mumbled. “It’s alright dude….nothing wrong with being stressed and shit,” Scourge said, some confidence coming back.

Blue seemed to smile at that, his features relaxing into his usual not caring as he scooted away from the hedgehog. “....Why’d you help? The guards say you had to?,” he asked, his arms crossed. “Well-” “Don’t lie to me.,” blue said, a cold look appearing on his features. “...They did….and it just….you were hitting yourself.,” Scourge said, crossing his arms and looking away. “I’m not gonna sit there and watch you smack your brains out.” He grumbled, knowing everything would grow worse if the other Sonic was gone.

The other scoffed at that,” More like you want a shield. Or at least something else to take the majority of attention off of you so you stop getting hurt all the time.” The other paused for a moment, resting a hand under his chin,” Which hard, given the fact that you’re famous from taking over a zone and pissed off so many people~” Scourge barely met his gaze,” ….”

“That’s what I thought.”

Later at lunch, everything seemed calm. Seemed. Scourge was awkwardly sitting next to the now werehog. Silently poking at his food while the other ate slowly. He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt safe in the other’s presence. THe other inmates staying clear of the huge threat despite wanting to get at the small prize next to him. “Aren’t you eating?,” a voice growled out.

Green’s head snapped up, flushing at the hard emeralds staring at him. “I’m not really hungry….,” he said, eliciting a scoff from the other. “Is because of what I said in the cell?” “No.” “Then why aren’t you hungry?”

Scourge laughed bitterly,” Have you tasted the food here?,” he asked, surprised at the small bark of laughter. “Fair point. Fair point,” the other said, a soft grin on his features. “I suppose I’ve gotten used to it is all.,” he said, smirking.

Scourge sighed, pushing away his tray and letting his head flop onto the table,” How long does it take?” “No clue,” the other responded, smiling a tiny bit. He pushed the tray back a bit,” At least eat your pudding. That’s the only good thing on here.” He said, the green hedgehog slowly raising his head. His icy blues unamused. “It’s not even a known flavor….”

The werehog shrugged,” At least it HAS flavor.” “Ok, that was way too true to be funny.” Scourge said, sighing as he sat back up. He stared at it for a moment, sighing as he dug his spoon into it. The head snapped off.

“......I can’t even….fuck…..,” Scourge sighed, finally noticing the looks everyone was giving him. Shifting uncomfortably. “Come on….,” the werehog scoffed, handing his own unused spoon,” Here. Finish mine.” Scourge looked at him for a moment, contemplating something quietly before taking the spoon. Shivering softly when his fingertips gently brushed against the larger palm and the sharp claws gently danced across his own.

“Thanks….,” he mumbled, smiling a bit when the spoon didn’t break like the last one. He barely noticed the soft purr coming from the other.

In the outside exercise area of the prison, Scourge sat down silently as he watched the other work and move so his muscles wouldn’t deteriorate. Again, noticing the looks other gave him. He shifted a bit closer to the other out instinct. Unsure why he did so. But he wouldn’t admit how comfortable he was near the other.

He features flushed when the other dropped the heavy weights down, stretching the sore muscles as he sat up. Swallowing, Scourge realized how dry his mouth was. “You know you can walk around and stuff right? You don’t have to be around me ALL the time.,” the werehog said, flashing a soft look at the other. “I’m fine…..,” he said, coughing a bit when he heard a group of inmates laugh from a distance. The werehog rolled his eyes slightly before standing,” Well then let’s go.”

Scourge blinked,” Where?” “Well, I’m allowed to go to the library and such after such good behavior. Or I can just back to my cell.” He said with a shrug. The green hedgehog felt his eyes widen. Was...was he giving him a choice?

The other watched him expectantly,” Well?...,” he asked, a slight edge to his voice. Scourge flinched, his face flushing,” Um...can we go get a book or something for the cell?” He watched the emeralds narrow in thought for a moment. “Sure….Let’s go,” he repeated, smirking a bit at the other’s quick response.

After an hour of failing to grab books on higher selves and his cellmate laughing at the steaming hedgehog. He finally got a book, after the short jokes and the rather playful teasing of the other. “Don’t tell me you’re mad!~,” the werehog grinned, showing dangerous teeth. Scourge huffed,” Was the shortstop jab really needed?,” he asked, a bark of laugh and a light tap on the arm came in response. “Sorry~ It’s so rare for me to help someone without them screaming.” He grinned more. Scourge simply rolling his eyes.

The two entered the cell, Scourge with a huff, moved to the bottom bunk. “That’s mine.,” the werehog said, Scourge freezing. “You….actually have the bottom bunk?,” he asked. Emeralds rolled in response as if it was obvious. “Well I’ll be stuck on the top bunk for hours then, wouldn’t I? You got any idea how hard it is to get out of a small bed?”

Scourge shook his head,” Didn’t think so.” “Well it’s just…. Last time I was shoved onto the bottom bunk and i’m just….used to it,” he said, the other leaning against the bunk for a moment. “....Well guess we’ll need to do something about it.” He said as he grasped the slightly torn mattress from the bunk and shover it to the ground. Replacing it with the one from the top. “There. You get the bottom, and I get a way to get up without hitting my head,” he said, laying down on his mattress.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Scourge sat down on his bunk,” You just have a response to everything, don’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Doesn’t that get tiring?”

“Yeah. But at least I can rest easy.”

The green hedgehog sighed silently when he saw the other grow comfy, a few soft snores rising up from him after a minute or two. Quietly, he laid back and set the book under his pillow for later. Shrugging, he closed his eyes. Relaxing greatly against the mattress. Almost forgetting what it felt to lay on a mattress.

Soon, he fell asleep. Feeling that maybe, his prison sentence wouldn’t be so bad as long as he remained near the other male. Since he seemed to make everything feel safe again.

Unaware to him, a large arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. The werehog rumbled softly as he nuzzled against the smaller hedgehog. The two peacefully slumbering the night away.


	12. I'm Feeling Like a Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I was heavily influenced when the sequel to Mystery's Skulls Ghost came out a few days ago.
> 
> And then a new page of Ghost of Future's Past was posted  
> So I'm like "YAS PLEASE"
> 
> So I ended up making a triangle of Shadonourge
> 
> Shadow/Sonic/Scourge to SEGA/Archie
> 
> Ghost of Future's Past to evanstanley
> 
> and if you haven't seen this, WATCH IT
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L…

The blue hedgehog seethed, his ghostly form floating above the green form below him. His usually green eyes a bright blue from anger. “Why are you so keen in watching the world burn?!,” he yelled at the other ghost who merely smirked.

The sharp, shark like teeth standing out boldly. Purple crystals sticking out of his body parts here and there. “Why are you so keen in helping it back up from the ashes?,” he asked in response. His voice raspy as he broke into a laugh.

Blue gave an angry scoff as the other floated through a wall, firmly agreeing with himself as he followed. “You can run away forever you know!”

“I’m not really running….more like floating.” The other retorted. “Scourge stop!,” he said, giving a small squeak at the sudden turn. The exposed teeth glinting with green, oozing saliva. “Oh...what happened to your….,” Sonic gently touched the maw, the other’s features growing flushed from the wispy touch.

“Weakness...that’s what….,” he grumbled,” That...THING...gave me what I needed to be ME. And as soon as that creature got what she wanted, she tossed me to the side.,” he seethed, the blue ghost feeling his soul sink slightly. “Just like when I was alive….,” green scoffed softly. “I should’ve known it was too good to be true.”

Sonic frowned, his hands smooshing the other’s cheeks to the best they could be squished.”But you ARE you,” he said, looking slightly upset. The blue widened slightly when the other pulled him close again, head to chest,” HOW DARE.,” Sonic began, seething as he held the other close. “Um...Soni-” “NO. I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE YOU!,” the blue ghost seemed determined, making them float upwards and back to a storage unit.

“And you will remain here with me until you realize your purpose!,” he said, raising a fist as they floated through a wall. “Maybe even help me save the world!,” his eyes sparkled slightly,” Blue you’re scaring me.”

“GOOD!,” he said, grinning,” That means we can begin!”

“Begin what?”

“Your new path in the afterlife!,” he said, smiling,” I’m going to make sure you make it count! No matter what, you won’t run again!,” he said with a smile.

“Oh god…..,” a deep voice said from the corner, a dark hedgehog resting on a couch. “Shadow! We’re gonna help Scourge figure his place in life!”

“We have enough to worry about.”

“Shadow don’t be rude.”

“Oh I’m going to enjoy haunting your ass….,” Scourge said, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Kids, be nice!,” Sonic rested his hands on his hips, Scourge’s head stuck in the crook of his arm.

Shadow rolled his eyes, his fluff on his cheeks fluttering as he sunk into the couch. “First step to accepting yourself and going with the flow,” Sonic began, floating himself and the other to the couch. “Watch some soap opera.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

He set the green ghost on the couch and floated down next to him. “Now, these two are lovers, their love forbidden because of their families!,” Sonic said, a passionate but teary look on his features.

“Um…”

“And it’s in Spanish.,” Shadow said, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it.

Scourge looked between the two silently for a moment,” Are you guys for real?”

“Yes! Oh! You’ll love Regina!,” Sonic said, patting his arm to make him look at the screen.

“Susana’s a real butt though! Trying to steal Jake away,” Sonic frowned, huffing as he crossed his arms. “Don’t start faker.,” Shadow said, sighing as he relaxed into the old couch.

Scourge blinked quietly,”.....You guys have been fighting me for the longest time….and you’re fucking soap opera nerds.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing!” Sonic gave an offended look.

Scourge rolled his eyes, reaching over and failing to grasp popcorn. “Well now I’m just upset.”

“How would you even eat popcorn?,” Shadow quipped.

“Don’t make me possess you,” Scourge said lowly.

“Kids stop!” Sonic frowned,” I’m trying to see what-” he gasped,” OH SHE DID NOT!”

“What?!,” Scourge asked, confused at the two who look enraged.

“SHE WENT WITH JERRY.” Shadow said, he combat boot slamming down on the ground angrily.  
“GIRL YOU HAVE MORE SELF RESPECT THEN THAT!,” Sonic said, his neck moving in a sassy fashion but gasped,” MARION NOOOO! DON’T GO TO HIM!”

“See?! This is why I don’t get my hopes up faker. THIS HAPPENS!,” Shadow said, throwing a handful of popcorn at the upset ghost. “MY SHIP DIES YOU SHIT.”

“MARIOOOOONNNN!”

Scourge stared silently for a moment,”....You two are fucking ridiculous.”


	13. Victim of Circumstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request drabble from rockdthehedgehog Pretty sure they wanted something of fluff with the premise of Shadow finding Scourge preggie in a laboratory while information gathering, but my mind was in a dark place :D sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Shadow and Scourge to SEGA/Archie
> 
> here, have some 30's comedy www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HRmDp…;
> 
> you know, to laugh and stuff (and see where the title came from)

The darkened laboratory glinted by the flashlight's low glare. The hand attached belonging to a dark and red streaked hedgehog with startling red eyes. His mouth was drawn into a tight line at the sight of light activity.

The lab had been recently abandoned by its crew. And he knew why.

Somehow they knew someone was coming to investigate. Scoffing softly, Shadow looked around at the poor job of clean up. Papers were tossed around all over the place, his hover skates crackling over the paper with each step.

Such a poor job. They must have had either no time or they were panicked….or perhaps both.

Setting down a bag, the dark hedgehog began to tediously pick up the paper. Grumbling softly that the agency he worked for gave him such an easy job.

Yes, the lab was under heavy guard, yes it was supposively dangerous. But so far nothing challenging came his way. Still, he remained cautious.

A familiar frown came onto his tan muzzle as he read over a paper. It detailed an experiment for attempting impregnating the male gender. Strange as it was, it made his muzzle pull back into a cringe.

How would that even work? The hip size isn't compatible for birthing and extracting the young with surgery would prove difficult. Where would it even grow?

The dark hedgehog let out a sympathetic sound when he saw how many test subjects were on the paper. Perhaps he wasn't one to judge. Mobian anatomy was far different in an evolutionary standpoint than their human counterparts. And he still had much to learn in this world after being unconscious for so long.

Soon, the papers that littered the ground were all within the bag. It slightly bulging from so much information. With an almost lazy movement, he made his way over to the main computer to download the files onto the flash drives he had.

It was then he heard the soft groan.

Freezing on the spot, the ebony male let his ears swerve around to locate the mystery noise. It sounded in pain.

Hearing it once again from the corner, he moved with dangerous intent. His steps leaving no sound as his natural stealth became known.

There was a sheet lying over a box like object. His gloved hand reaching out slowly before jerking it back with a sharp force of speed.

Laying on the bottom of the iron clad cage, was an early beginning of starved looking hedgehog. The first showings of his spine obvious against the emerald green fur. The once proud stature of the intimidating teen seemed to have shrunk down from probably weeks of mistreatment.

Curious, Shadow looked over the hedgehog. Recognizing him after a moment. "...Well if it isn't the jail bird.," he said softly, his deep voice hinting at the slight amusement he felt.

The teen shrunk away from the voice, muttering and sobbing softly "not to take it away again".

Feeling a slight concern with his curiosity, the midnight hedgehog set the bag down as he knelt. With a click, the flash light was on him. And it was then he noticed the small bump. "Oh….that's not good….," he said, a hand grasping the cage door and snapping it open with his strength.

With a clatter of metal, he scooted a bit forward.

"Come now, I won't hurt you," he said, holding out his hand," I'm getting you out of here alright?," he said, unsure why he felt the need to care but still continued to try to assist. "...don't take it….," the emerald hedgehog whined softly, his hold on his stomach increasing slightly. "I'm not going to take it. I promise.," he said softly, his hand gently touching his back.

He felt a pang at the hard flinch of the other male.

"Hush, you're alright now..," he said, making small circles on his back. "Look at me.," he said with unusual gentleness. The hedgehog didn't respond. "Look at me," he repeated, the emerald male turning and resting his tired and tear dry blues on him. He looked horrible.

Shadow offered his hand again," Let's go, ok? We can get some food and clean you up," he said, hearing the other sniffe. The green hedgehog didn't fight as the ebony male slid an arm around him and pull him close to him.

With trained carefulness, Shadow let the bag slide onto his back. Deciding to carry the other with both arms. With no sound he stood with the lighter than average male in his arms. "I just need to grab one more thing ok?, he said, surprised when the other clinged to him in fear.

With a tired silence, he rested his chin on top of his head. Letting his body heat comfort the other as he went to retrieve the computer files.

After a few minutes, Shadow slid the filled flash drives into his bag before pulling out an emerald. "Just relax ok? I'm taking you away to someplace safe.," he said, noting how the grip seemed to tighten slightly.

Muttering two soft words, the two and the information disappeared in a flash of energy.

The lab once again still and dead to the world as the burnt corpses within the next room. It seemed the people of the lab did clean up.

The important stuff anyway.


	14. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this couple for some reason :3 I want to write more on them or with Shadow and Scourge in general. I really do enjoy writing them. From the smug jerkiness of Scourge's flirtation and moves to Shadow's non caring attitude, I love it all.
> 
> Shadow & Scourge to SEGA/Archie
> 
> here, listen to this for a better idea about the aftermath of these two www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwpudW…

“You know, I didn’t know you enjoyed the edge so much stripes~,” a voice with a slight rasp said, obvious amusement in his voice.  
“There’s much you don’t know about me,” a deep voice responded.

Sitting on on the curb in front of a gas station in the middle of nowhere, was a green hedgehog. Most of his upper body hidden by the dark leather jacket with flames burning brightly on the arms. A carefree smirk was evident on his peach muzzle, his eyes half lidded beneath his shades. “That mean you’ll tell me?~” The purring undertone seemingly grew in his raspy voice.

The taller, midnight hedgehog with red streaks stood proudly next to him. His gloved arms crossed as a look of uncaring interest supported his cool features. His golden inhibitor rings glinted in the bright afternoon sun. “Oh please. As if I’d tell you anything jail bird.,” he said, the emerald male’s smirk seemingly growing wider.

For some reason, while the dark hedgehog was out for hunting Chaos Emeralds, the forest colored male followed. Never turning away despite how much Shadow wanted him to leave, and when the situation called for it, he’d just stand there watching as Shadow fight various enemies.

The ebony male always seemed to shiver once the icy, neon blues settled on him. Watching every move with devious calculation. Seemingly planning something, or perhaps storing the powerful moves for later use should it be needed.

When he asked why the other was even following him, the jacketed teen merely shrugged with an “I’m bored so I’ll just bug you” attitude. Shadow sighed at the similarities the other seemed to have with his rival. Cocky, smug, strong headed, stubborn, the works. Though he seemed to execute the traits in a different way entirely. No, to say they were the same would be an insult. To say they were created in the same manner but made conscious decisions about themselves would be more accurate.

The cold crimsons quietly scanned the teen for a brief moment. Noting the slight cut over his cheek he received from a fight. One of the few recent times the other began to fight with him. The dark hedgehog couldn’t explain it, but when the other did decide to act, the way he fought made his heart flutter.  
Each move seemed to be in the moment but calculated at the same time. When angry, the hits were erratic, powerful and full of twisted intent.

Shadow slightly admired and worried for the other in that time, which was strange on itself.

“So then~,” the other leaned back,” Where are we going next?,” he asked, his white gloves slightly dirty from the dried land from weeks of harsh sun.  
“We wait until the river level rises. Then we go up river,” the dark hedgehog said, knowing it was better to answer rather than have the other pry for twenty minutes.

An exaggerated sigh left the teen, the dark hedgehog holding back his own. “Why can’t you just teleport us there?”  
“The emeralds can’t be used or else they’ll be tracked easier.,” he responded, his calm reds flicking over to the emerald hedgehog as he flopped back with a pout.  
“...Why don’t we use your warp ring?,” he shot back, the other made a face. “It needs to recharge. Besides. I don’t really want to go through a zone and re-enter this one just to move a mile or two.,” he said, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Impractical y’know?” He went silent for a moment,” Can we run there?”  
“We could try, but with how the environment is acting with the lack of rainfall, it would be a death sentence.,” the midnight hedgehog ignored the sweat sliding down his back from the sun’s hot waves.

The other seemed to notice but said nothing, knowing he didn’t have to say much. Especially when his own stubbornness made him not take off the heavy leather.  
With a small smirk, the other flipped backwards onto his feet. Standing with his hands in his pockets. “Come on then, let’s get water or something then run for it.,” he said, walking toward the station.

Shadow bit the inside of his lip, having already ran most of the day. But, perhaps they could find a place to rest in the cool shade if they did.

With a resigned sound, he reluctantly followed. The heat making him aware to every old scar and wound from his testing days.  
It was then he remembered the last time they entered a store. The other having taken more than just a beverage.  
The event always made his heart pound.

He didn't understand why though. As if anyone could stop him if he really wanted something. “Now then~,” he rolled eyes at the raspy tone of the other as he exaggeratedly looked over each bottle.  
And, whether he realized it or not, he was making soft and subtle poses.

The ultimate lifeform flicked his eyes away as he felt his face burn. Must be the heat.

“Just get something so we can leave,” he said in exasperation. “My, my. Touchy aren’t we?,” the emerald glanced over his shoulder with a tiny smirk. Shadow rolled his eyes again, letting his crossed arms slide down and move freely. “Fine, if you want fast, I’ll give you fast~”

Shadow didn’t have time to prepare as a loud alarm blazed in the store. He felt a hand wrap around his arm. Pulling him towards the door in frightening speed.

Activating his skates, the two made dust trails towards the dried out jungle.

Later on, under some cover, Shadow let his anger go freely. “What was that?,” he asked, his arms dangerously tense.  
The emerald hedgehog dusted his jacket off carefully, his shades having slid down his nose to reveal the sapphires beneath. “What?,” he asked innocently.  
“THAT. Back there?,” the older hedgehog tried to remain….not murderous towards the other.

“Oh! That!,” the other said, smiling a bit before continuing on his way to a shaded spot.  
“....Well?,” Shadow seethed softly.  
“Oh, I got us food and water.,” the teen said, his peach muzzle slightly red from heat.

The ebony hedgehog stood motionless before a sigh left him. Slowly above him, the sky began to darken.

“Oh, don’t start going holier than thou on me now!,” he said, a frown creasing his peach muzzle. “You could’ve stopped me earlier in our little adventure when I was stealing shit and helping you break into places for your gems.,” the emerald male said in anger.

The crimsons narrowed in slight interest. The teen looked like a tomato.

“Well I wasn’t going to say much about that, but you are right about earlier.,” he said, walking over to rest in the shade. “I was going to ask why the alarm even went off. You’re usually more….precise with these things.” The ebony male let out a soft sigh when he relaxed against the tree.

The teen seemed to grow redder at that,” Gimme a break. I’m tired and hot….and really warm,” he said, resting back with a tiny smirk.

Shadow scoffed softly,’ There he is.,’ he thought softly. “Give me one of those waters.,” he said, his eyes closing as he was determined to take advantage of the slight peace. “What are you gonna give me for it?,” Scourge asked, the smirk returning as he held a bottle just out of reach.

With a tiny smirk of his own, Shadow moved with startling speed.

The bottle tumbled soundlessly to the ground, forgotten as the green hedgehog was held against the tree. His lips captured.

Slowly, his arms wrapped around the other as they slid down the tree. His fingers curling against the powerful back muscles.

Gently, unknowing to them, it began to rain. The cool drops hitting the hot ground, causing a warm steam to rising up from the dried and roasting ground.

Breaking it, the teen panted softly beneath the dark hedgehog. “....I might need something else with that...as payment…,” he said softly.

“What payment?,” the dark hedgehog asked cooly as he grabbed the water bottle,” I just wanted the water.”

Leaning back, he took a sip of the cool beverage. His crimsons twinkling in amusement at the angry pout of the other.

After satisfying his thirst, he grinned a tiny bit,” You could just ask you know, little thief.”  
“Or I can get one myself….”

With a powerful movement, Scourge lunged and tackled him to the ground. Laying on top of the slightly taller hedgehog, who pressed his hand against his cheek. Making the other whine in response. His icy blues giving daggers.

“You must really be off your game of theft today hmm?,” the ebony hedgehog teased gently.

“Shut up.”

Shadow chuckled softly at the pap to his furry chest in response, letting the other lay down and rest on top of him.

In the cooling space, the two fell asleep. Taking a much deserved nap.

And when they awoke, they agreed to consider the idea of being partners if it suited each of their interests.

But one must remember, there were emeralds to find and gather.

They didn’t seem to mind the treasure hunt at all after that.


	15. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...there's a safe word as a heads up. this takes place sometime after the eclipse arc in Sonic Universe.
> 
> It's important to remember that consent means everything. don't be that guy who goes ahead anyway after they told you no.
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5d…
> 
> I also headcannon that during the first few times, Shadow's worried he might break his partner since he has an ungodly amount of strength. but trust is soon made and conditions are made as well. like safe words.
> 
> also, why ghost pepper? well...they're really hot that they seem to burn an ungodly amount and you just want them to stop
> 
> Shadow and Scourge to SEGA/Archie

There was a soft click as the collar closed around the trembling emerald neck. A soft flinch coming in response of the metallic sound.

The leather jacket worn was half down the teen´s upper body, his slightly muscled peach arms still partially in the sleeves.

Most of his back and chest were exposed to the slightly cooler temperature of the room.

With his icy neon blues half lidded, he dared to met the eyes of the other male. His fur a dark raven color with blood red streaks dancing along the upturned quills and limbs. His breath came in calmed waves, his fluff moving ever so slightly as the hardened crimsons settled on the now flustered emerald hedgehog.

The dark hedgehog's features seemed rather bored, tauntingly so, as he let an un-gloved hand gently run up the peach, scarred chest.

¨I´m very upset with you pet…,¨ he said, his deep voice sending a shiver down the teen´s spine. The impatient male groaned softly as he the hand moved further up, his tail tucked between his legs to stop the quick wagging it was beginning to do.

¨What have I done mas-¨ he gagged slightly, a dark finger hooking beneath the collar and yanking his upwards.

His breath came out in gasping pants, the lower halves of his legs the only things touching the soft bed he craved to be thrown against.

¨Did I give you permission to speak?,¨ the male asked lowly, the green hedgehog whining softly as he shook his head. ¨Then don't speak unless I tell you to.¨ The teen gave a feverish nod, trembling softly at the rough treatment.

With a soft sound he was dropped back onto the bed, managing to sit upwards again.

He watched the dark streaked hand slide beneath his chin, giving small circles to the sensitive underside. He couldn't stop the purr from becoming known.

An almost amused look graced the soft features of the dark male,¨ Do you like that pet?,¨ he asked innocently, the collared male giving a shaking nod and whine when his nails dug in softly. He began to move his hands upwards to grasp the strong, muscled counterpart. Only to have them rest back down from the commanding look of the other.

The rubies studied the other´s flustered appearance for a long while, a soft growl rising from him at the impatient sounds of the other. With a rough shove, the teen fell backwards. Flopping into the pillows with a soft gasp.

The green ears flicked at the soft tinkling sound of metal, the half lidded icy blues widening at the chain leash swinging softly in front of him.

With a soft click, it attached to the collar.

¨The looks and sounds you grace me every time we do this never cease to amaze me,¨ the ebony hedgehog said with a softness he rarely gave.

He scoffed, the blues rolling a bit as his muzzle flushed a light red," Come on Stripes. Don't go soft on me now…,¨ he mumbled with no malice. He looked curiously at the leash carefully being wrapped around the palm of his hand, gagging when the chain was pulled hard upwards.

The fiery rubies were startlingly close to the cold blues,¨ Don't be rude pet.,¨ he murmured softly, his knee resting dangerously close on top of his groin.

The teen sputtered and gasped at the soft nips and kisses give to his neck. He found it hard to move his arms, as they somehow became trapped beneath his back.

¨S-stripes.¨

He yelped at the slightly harder bite," I didn't give you permission pet.¨

His breath began to quicken,¨ S-shadow-,¨ he couldn't remember the word.

He barely felt the other work of the rest of his jacket before he yelped painfully,¨ GHOST PEPPER.¨

The striped hands paused before they immediately went to the collar, snapping it off quickly before the male moved to the side. Letting the teen roll onto his side and gasp in breaths. ¨A-are you alright?,¨ his partner asked, concern and obvious worry on his features.

They rarely used the safe word.

¨I´m fine! I just need a minute…,¨ the teen said, shoving off his jacket and setting it to the side as he tried to calm down.

Finally, his breathing calmed. The icy blues flicking over to the midnight male. What he saw was hot shame and worry from anxiety filled wetness of the eyes. Self anger and hatred.

¨Hey…,¨ he said, grunting as he sat up. ¨I´m fine, just got a bit of panic in there is all…," he said, frowning at the male, who seemed to hunch over a bit more. ¨I should've known you were...I could've….,¨ the dark male went silent, hot shame burning his face.

Scourge sighed softly, his peach hands gently grasping the male and pulling him closer,¨ You couldn't have known...ok?,¨ he murmured softly, rubbing his back in small circles. ¨That´s why we have the safe word. Remember?¨

He said nothing as the other buried his face against him gently, letting his cheek rest against his head. ¨Hey...¨ he said softly, feeling the other's worry. ¨Remember that you did stop. And you were fast to end it for my sake.,¨ he said, wiping the tan muzzle with the inner part of his wrist.

¨The person you keep thinking you are wouldn't have done that...you care too much,¨ he said, hoping it would ease the other's anxiety.

¨I could've hurt you even worse though.¨

¨But you didn't.¨ He said forcing the rubies to meet his sapphires. ¨Stop being so hard on yourself. You've gotten really good at managing your strength.¨

That earned a dismissive scoff, a look of unbelief on the dark features. "Stop that.," the green male said with slight anger.

"How can I trust you when you can't even trust yourself?"

"How can I when I'm not sure I'm in control of myself?," the ebony hedgehog said back quietly, his rubies downcast.

Scourge sighed inwardly, knowing the worry and anxiety was caused from the mind control of the recent black arm's return. But from what he heard, they were all destroyed in the end. He could tell Shadow wasn't completely truthful about it, but he didn't pry for his sake. "I know you can control yourself, you overcame so much already…," he said, his peach hands rubbing his tan cheeks gently.

"They won't get to you, you know..," he said quietly, seeing a dark ear twitch. "I won't let them."

"They can kill you easily…."

"Oh wow, thanks for the vote of confidence stripes…," he said sarcastically, earning a soft but bitter scoff from the other.

"There you are~," he purred softly, pulling the slightly taller male close again.

Shadow made no attempt to fight the embrace," Stop…"

"No. You need it."

The dark hedgehog chuckled softly," Stubborn as ever….," he said, feeling the other smirk against his ear. "I thought you liked my stubbornness.," he said, the other chuckling," Maybe…." he drawled softly, gently pushing his face away much to the displeasure of the other.

"Stripes!"

"What? I can't make everything easy, now can I?," he quipped, a small smirk resting on his somewhat relaxed features.

"I mean you could if you wanted too-," green snickered at the pillow tossed at him," But where's the fun in that?"

"That's what I thought." The dark hedgehog said, flopping down next to his partner and letting his arms go around him. A small smile gracing his features at the soft rumble of laughter still evident in his scarred chest.

Perhaps he did have some control after all.


	16. My Brain is Scattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Lab Sonadow! This takes place in the Sonic X verse, a bit of an AU if Prison island closed down at somepoint and became over grown with the island life. I kind of like the AU of Shadow being freaked and feral him he was left alone long enough. (I was at fist point to make a sequel due to my friend reading over my shoulder.) this is also my first time writing in Knuckles and Tails in a fanfic....so yeah
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvqcg7…  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1HGRB…
> 
> Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails to SEGA

With an unusual amount of caution, Sonic moved through the remains of a lab beneath prison island.

Machines lay busted and destroyed from what appeared to be an explosion. The walls charred from years old soot and molding age. A wet dripping sound was the only thing that filled the silence. A hole in the ceiling the cause, the edges rusted heavily as a broken water main continued to drip reddened water.

Thick vines broke through a steel wall at some point, the plant life eloping and somewhat crushing the inactive machinery.

Sonic frowned a huff, his emeralds closing for a moment. With how poor conditions were in here, how was Tails going to extract files from here?

He didn’t know why his young brother needed the files, but he did know they needed to get them before Eggman.

Sonic sighed softly as he pushed away a broken mug on the ground. He really wished he knew more about what was going on lately.

First half of the moon explodes, then Knuckles came bragging about stopping the robotic part in space from eclipsing the planet. There was also some grumbles about a bat lady, but he sort of zoned out after that.

Next thing he knew, he and Tails were back at prison island. The hedgehog having been there before, yet not in the lower levels. He saved a rabbit girl that day.

The peach arms crossed as he felt a chill roll down his spine, gently rubbing them to regain warmth.

This place was super creepy.

Why did they need to split up again?

Sonic sighed, knowing it was probably his own fault for not staying with the young fox. But Knuckles WAS with him….That didn’t bring much peace of mind to the cerulean hero, but he knew Knuckles could handle anything should it happen.

Passing a high platform, Sonic paused again as he felt as if something were staring at him. Curious, he turned backward. Seeing nothing.

With a high shrill sound, the raised platform crumbled down as the support beams gave out. The azure teen zipping to the other side of the room.

He pretended he didn’t squeak in panic as his heart rate slowed again. “Ok...that happened…,” he said, cautiously walking back to the now lowered platform.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight.

It was a holding capsule, smashed open from the inside out. The breaks were old minus the few rattled shards that fell from the fall from above. There was something brown and dried on the broken old glass. Beneath the grime of age and dust from the ceiling.

Sonic began to feel a really bad Aliens vibe going on.

“Ooookkkk…...Broken tube...check…..abandoned lab…..check…..creepy atmosphere….,” he looked around,” Check…..mysterious moving darkness in the corner, check- WAIT.,” he snapped his attention back to the corner.

There was nothing.

“OK. WELP. THAT’S ENOUGH INVESTIGATING FOR ME. YEP. NOT GETTING ALIEN BABIES LAID IN MY TUMMY TODAY. NO THANKS.,” he began to scoot towards the door, his head snapping towards a quick movement.

The spines on his back bristled slightly in fear as he flicked his emeralds around for a long while. His breaths quick as he tried to remain calm.

It was then he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him before darting away fearfully.

That caught the teen’s attention.

Curiously, he scooted towards where they last were,” Hello?,” he asked quietly, pausing when something scuttled and hit a metal table with a soft yelp of panic.

Sonic’s curiosity only grew at the noise. “It’s ok, I won’t hurt you. Promise,” he said gently.

He could’ve sworn he saw a flash of red fur before it moved away again. There was something hiding under the table.

This just made him more determined.

Sitting down slowly, he waited. “It’s ok, I won’t hurt you!,” he repeated, forcing himself to stay stationary.

After what seemed like hours, something finally moved away from the table.

Shakily, a starved looking ebony and red streaked hedgehog crawled out from the shadows of the underside of the table. His fur mess and unkept, a long scar going down one side of his face. The old wound making one of his startling ruby eyes dull in respect.

He was low to the ground, his white fluff brushing against the floor as he cautiously moved.

Sonic made no move as the other seemed to sniff around him, slowly coming to a halt in front of him.

“Hey there…,” he said softly, the other tilting his head slightly, his upturned but ragged quills tittering softly together.

“What’s your name?,” Sonic asked, the rubies never leaving him.

He remained painfully still as the other shifted closer again, right up next to his knees as he sniffed further. Carefully, Sonic upturned his hand. Startling the other slightly, a hard flinch coming from the other’s action.

“Oh! It’s ok!,” he hushed softly, the crimson orbs looking up fearfully for a moment.

“I’m Sonic…,” he said softly,” Do you have a name?,” he asked softly.

“S….son-ic….,” the other tried quietly, his deep vocal tone near a whisper. Yet the blue teen smiled and nodded,” Yep, that’s me!,” he said gently, noticing a tiny smile on the dirty tan muzzle. Sonic let him rest his chin cautiously in his hand, a soft purr rumbling from him.

It was then he noticed the sharp claws on his feet and hands. It must’ve been a long time since he’d cleaned up last. Gently, he let his gloves hand rub the underside of his chin, the purr growing in volume brought a small smile to his face.

“Cute…,” he said softly, letting his stiff legs unfold as the other rested more relaxed against him. He soon found him stroking his back gently, feeling each bump of his spine with a small frown. “You must be really hungry, huh fella?”

“WHAT’S GOING ON? WE HEARD A HUGE CRASHING SOUND!,” a panicked gruff voice said from the doorway. The dark hedgehog let out a yelp and was quickly followed by a crackle of energy.

Startled, Sonic looked at the now empty space on his lap. “Knuckles!,” he said, his arms resting on his hips with a huff,” You went and scared him!”

The red echidna seemed shocked before scowled,” Who? We thought you died!,” he growled softly. Finally, a young kit managed to finally catch up. “Are you alright?! We got here as fast as-” the words caught in the golden fox’s throat as he noticed the other hedgehog in the room. “It’s him!,” he said, Sonic looked confused.

“Who?”

“Project Shadow!,” the kit said, fumbling with a pocket book before opening it,” What files we found told about experiments to create an ultimate lifeform. Project Shadow it was called.,” the kit pointed,” And that’s the hedgehog from the pictures in the old files! Which is weird because they’re from years ago.,” he added in an after thought.

Sonic felt his emeralds flick to the broken open capsule, a pang of sadness hitting him as he saw how panicked the hedgehog was. “They….experimented on him?,” he asked quietly.

When he stood, he felt something brush behind his legs.

Looking down, he saw the other take shelter behind his legs. “It had something to do with Chaos energy and black arms...whatever that is,” the fox said, closing the pocket book and putting it back in his bag. “So...Egghead’s after...him…,” the echidna said with little belief.

A small hiss from the dark hedgehog came in response.

Sonic immediately became protective. “Well I’m not letting him anywhere near Shadow!,” he said. Knuckles sighed,” What? It’s his name!,” the blue teen retorted, letting his hands rest on his hips. 

“Well….we can’t let him get taken by Eggman because of how powerful the files say he is…,” Tails said, scratching his cheek fluff gently,” And he’s practically a skeleton.”

“So what? One of you’s gonna keep him?,” the echidna looked amused.

Sonic glanced down at the shaking hedgehog, startled at how fierce he looked suddenly. “I’ll take him home and clean him up,” he said suddenly, catching the two off guard. “Tails can help with the check ups and stuff,” he said, looking determined.

The echidna scoffed softly as he started to walk away,” Whatever you say.,” he muttered, ignoring the look from the fox. “Well, let’s go then. The structure of this place is really unstable.”

Sonic nodded, smiling down at the striped hedgehog,” Come on Shad, let’s go,” he said, surprised that the other actually followed him out.

Suppose he grew attached to the blue hedgehog.


	17. You be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to "My Brain is Scattered". My friend was reading over my shoulder when I was typing the first part and then he demanded fluff because he's a nerd. SO HAVE SOME FLUFF DAMN IT.
> 
> This takes place in the Sonic X verse, a bit of an AU if Prison island closed down at somepoint and became over grown with the island life. I kind of like the AU of Shadow being freaked and feral him he was left alone long enough.
> 
> This story takes place almost a year later, Shadow's still figuring things out, but he's getting better!
> 
> www.deviantart.com/users/outgo…  
> www.deviantart.com/users/outgo…
> 
> Shadow and Sonic to SEGA

It was a warm summer’s day, the blue hedgehog sitting on the porch of the huge house as he enjoyed the soft breeze.

“Sonic?....,” a quiet voice asked. Glancing back, the emeralds settled warmly on the dark hedgehog.

Cleaned up and looking fully than he once did months ago. Sonic remembered how thin and ragged the other was. And it made his heart flutter at how much he made progress.

During those months, Sonic learned more about the other. A bit from he himself, but mostly from the files Tails took.

It hurt him inside to know all the other went through.

In the months he let the other stay with him, he learned that he was actually quite intelligent. Having broken out of his feral state from his old head wound that finally was treated after so many years. Though he was still struggling a bit with memory. Sonic was always happy to help him with his exercises, yet it was always a bit hard to watch when he’d be fine one minute before forgetting what he was doing.

They were usually mild, but when they became severe, it would be flashbacks to being tied down on a table or startling pain.

It was hard for Sonic to watch his friend have panic attacks and break down in the middle of the night and only being able to offer comfort when he asked for it or needed it. It was usually a mix.

“Hey Shad! How’s it going?,” he asked, smiling at the other. Shadow looked down at his hands, the fingerless gloves letting his digits free as he relaxed and the knowing small freedom. “Good...I suppose..,” he said, a few words still hard to grasp after so long of being in silence.

“Want to go for a walk with me?,” azure asked, seeing the other light up at that. Sonic knew, after so long, how much the world meant to the dark hedgehog, though he never told him why. “Can we get some of that cold stuff?,” ebony asked, gently playing with his fluff.

Sonic smiled,” Sure!,” he stood up with a grin. He noticed the other was out of his shoes again. “Shadow, do you want the cloth stuff?,” he asked, seeing the other squirm a bit. “I….y-yeah?,” he asked, the cerulean softening a bit at the unsure tone. “It’ll protect your arches,” he said softly, remembering how startled he was when he learned how tough the pads of his feet were. But he couldn’t go anywhere do to needing shoes everywhere.

But he knew the other found shoes constricting.

Yet, he still pulled out the extra cloth he carried and let the other sit awkwardly down. “I promise not to tickle your feet again.” That earned a hard glare from from the scarlet eyes,” You better not.,” he said in a small huff.

He grinned softly, gently wrapping his feet in the white cloth.

“Do you know what flavor you want?,” he asked cheekily, his brow raising at the thoughtful look.

“What's’ the one with all the colors?,” he asked, his fingers resting against his tan lips, looking like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

“Neapolitan?,” he asked, the other gasping softly before scrunching his face slightly,” No that’s only three colors….the one with more than three?.,” he clarified.

“Sherbert?”

“Maaaybe?,” he asked, looking unsure.

“Don’t worry, when he get there, we’ll figure out which one it is!,” he said, smiling warmly as he stood.

He chuckled softly at how quick he stood up, his striped hand grasping his out of habit.

“Come on you,” he said, grinning a bit at the other’s shy huff.

As long as he stood near him, everything would be fine.

When they found out what flavor it was, the two sat on a bench in the park and enjoyed their treat. Sonic smiling at how the other swung his legs as he ate his treat with a tiny smile. “Glad we figured out the flavor?” He smiled at the quick nod in response.

After a moment, he let the other lean against his arm as he finished his ice cream. A rather content look on his face as he look a bit sleepily.

“Want to go home?”

“No...Not yet...It’s nice out…,” the midnight furred male said.

Sonic smiled softly,” Let’s go under that tree then. We can nap.,” he said, smiling as the other followed him over with a content but sleepy look on his calm features.

Carefully, he let the other snuggle down on the grass before settling down next to him.

He purred at the familiar warmth in his heart and side as the other snuggled against him like usual. Gently, he let an arm settled around him. Enjoying the soft rumble that came in response as he hid his face against his peach chest.

“Sleep well~,” he teased softly, knowing how much he needed the sleep. “Make me…,” the ebony said with a challenging tone. “I lull you~,” Sonic said spookily,” You will fall asleep~ WHOOOooo~,” he said, tickling his sides softly. Shadow snickered softly,” Stoooppp!,” he said, squirming as he giggled.

It was a nice day after all.


	18. Tell me only if it's real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos Demon AU. I really like the different zones of the Sonic the Hedgehog verse, so I made a plane where all the chaos energy resides and collects, spawning creatures to assist in containing it.
> 
> Protective and Angry boyfriend is a softy.
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=imwmmv…
> 
> Up until the five minute mark is basically how Sonic tries to calm Shadow but he always seems to refute him. At five minutes, that's Shadow being super angry
> 
> Sonic & Shadow to SEGA

The Chaos Plane. Where the energy of life and death reside, where destruction and creation live in a never ending cycle as the world around continues on blissfully unaware. For this plane was only accessible by those who knew how to do so.

One of which, was an cerulean hedgehog, his peach chest and arms twitching slightly for remaining in the same position for so long.

Over the years of learning how to harness the power of the chaos emeralds, he had grown used to the discordian order of this plane. By sheer luck, he had come to call a creature of chaos his friend. Though the first meeting didn’t end well.

After his previous adventures on his own plane, he came to tell his friend his adventures. Only to let it slip up that things weren’t so peachy as he drew them out to be. Letting it be known that he wasn’t given much of chance since the people he saved have recently been painting him as the actual cause for all the attacks brought on by other beings.

It hurt him but he moved on, but in turn, he forgot how passionate and protective his friend was of him.

Now, Sonic stood still on the Chaos plane, his jaw slightly opened as he watched the angry chaos being slam his arm into a building.

“Shadow please! It’s not that bad!,” he pleaded, the large being snapping his attention towards the small blue hedgehog. The powerful being seemed to grow larger as his anger increased. “What’s the point?!,” the dark colored being screeched at him.  
“All everyone were does is cause more pain! More suffering!,” he shot off a blast of energy, a building of the plane crumbling into dust.

“Shadow please!”  
“All they do is destroy and drag you through the dirt! Instead of being thankful, they treat you as the villain!,” the creature’s quills shimmered as through an angry torrent of water.

“THEY TREAT YOU LIKE IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” his fists slammed into the Earthy surface, many buildings and vehicles rattling dangerously from the shock wave of force.

“SO WHY HELP WHEN ALL THEY DO IS DESTROY YOU IN RETURN?”

Sonic felt his breath catch as he saw tears prickle at the edges of the being eyes. “Shadow…,” he said softly, finally feeling his legs again as he moved towards him.

“Everyone has the right to be and feel safe…..Who said anything about easy being apart of a hero’s life?,” he said, his small hand wiping the wet muzzle of the larger hedgehog. “I know things have been hard lately, but I know they’re turning around for the better,” he said, smiling warmly into the glowing red eyes.

“How can you be so sure?,” the deep voice asked softly, worry obvious in his tone.

“Well...I suppose I don’t really know. It’s just a feeling I get when I know everything will be alright,” the azure giggled a bit. “Now come on, where’s my shadow?,” he asked, the being looking a bit calmer,” Right here…,” he responded.

“Who’s the ultimate lifeform?”  
“I am…,” the being murmured quietly.  
“Who’s the dark and mysterious hedgie of the chaos plane?”

The dark being seemed to sink slightly as he calmed,” Me…..”  
Sonic nodded,” Mhm, and who gives the best hugs?”  
“You.,” the now ebony hedgehog stood in front of him, his appearance returning to normal as he floated slightly in front of him.

Yet Sonic blushed at that. “Oh, how smooth of you~,” he chuckled, barely catching the light pink that briefly entered the ebony’s cheeks. “Shut up….,” he grumbled softly. “There’s my Shadow~,” he gently wrapped his arms around him.

Carefully listening to the calming thump of the other’s heart as the rage faded more. “You like that sound?,” the red streaked male asked softly, his own arms having found their way around the other. “Mhm….It’s really nice,” he murmured softly, snuggling softly against the fluffy chest.

“It’s just my core.”  
“So? It sounds really cute.”  
The slightly taller male flushed,” My core is not cute.”  
“Yes it is~”  
“No it’s not”  
“It is when it’s yours~”  
“You’ve heard someone else’s core?”  
“No!.....You’re just….shush!”  
“I’m what?,” the midnight male asked.

If he could breathe, his breath would’ve caught in his throat from the quick peck on his lips.  
“You’re super cute already, just makes sense that your core is cute too,” azure smiled warmly, a playful sparkle in his emeralds.  
“....I’m going to destroy you.”  
“Noooooo!” the teen whined.  
“Not like that.”  
“Yeeeeessss!”

Ebony rolled his rubies,” You’re so childish.” “Yes, and your point?,” the other asked cheekily.  
“Forget it, I’m just going to put you on a time out.”  
“Nooooooo!,” he hung off him slightly with a pout.  
“Hedgehog no.”  
“Hedgehog yes!” blue stuck out his tongue.  
“How did I end up being so compliant to your needs?” “Because you care that’s why~”  
A small huff came in response. “Shadow!”  
Sonic couldn’t help but smile at the deep laugh.


	19. Borderline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon that Shadow has issues handling his emotions properly. couple that with social anxiety, anxiety, PTSD, and depression, you have the ultimate lifeform.
> 
> Sonic at least tries to help the best he can, but even he knows that sometimes all he can do is just being there.
> 
> Shadow screaming came into my mind from listening to this www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBKiW…
> 
> I legit cried a bit at the thought of this hedgie hurting. so have a super short drabble.
> 
> Sonic, Shadow, Maria to SEGA

He wasn’t sure what had happened or occurred beforehand. But now he was in the middle of nowhere. From the vast expanse of the inner city with his hedgehog, he was now in the middle of a grassy plane. His heart hammering in his chest as he felt his anxiety build up further.  
Shadow sat on the ground, trembling softly as an image from long ago looped in his head. Of a young girl, smiling sadly before she fell down. Never to move again.  
Flashes of a never ending corridor, filled with panicked panting as two beings raced down it.  
The sound of a single gunshot exploding through his mind.

His hands shot up to his red striped head, finally letting out a grief stricken scream. Energy crackling dangerously around him.  
He felt all the bottled up things he desperately tried to shove away and forget come to the surface.

Why is it that he forgets what he wishes to hold on and forever remembers what he wished would crumble into dust.

He hunched forward as he let out another cry, a foreign wetness he forgot the meaning to running down his cheeks.

More images flashed.  
Trapped behind glass, trying to break through to get to his friend. He knows he could break the glass, but he was determined to not give into these thoughts until he succeeded in breaking the glass.

He punched until his knuckles broke open, blood beginning to soak through his gloves.

It was beginning to feel claustrophobic within the capsule.

And just like that, the interior of the metal room disappeared, and only sparkling blackness greeted him as the capsule tumbled to earth.

He screamed again, his throat burning and sore.  
“SHADOW!” he flinched, feeling warm hands on his freezing arms.  
His red eyes snapped open, panicking for a moment until they rested on the worried emeralds. He panted heavily, noticing how much energy was crackling around him. He saw the slight hurt on the other’s face.

“Shadow, I’m right here! Ok? I’m right here,” he said softly, the torn gloved peach hands wiping his muzzle. “I’m here….right here next to you,” he said, Shadow feeling more tears well up in his eyes.

The energy seemed to crackle and fade back away, the dark hedgehog looking exhausted as he felt.  
A sob left him, his hands covering his face in a mix of pain and shame.

Sonic gave a soft sound, gently pulling the other into a hug. “Don’t run off like that, I was really scared,” he murmured softly, letting the other cling to him. “I’m so sorry Shadow...I didn’t know you’d react that badly to…,” the azure hedgehog hugged him tighter,” I’m sorry…,” he said.

“I-I’m fine….I-I-I…,” a sob left him, holding the cerulean hedgehog tighter. “Shadow, no you’re not...it’s ok to admit that.,” he said softly, rubbing small circles on his back. “There’s nothing wrong with admitting that you aren’t feeling it and you need support.,” he said.  
“It hurts though….,” the dark hedgehog whined softly, muffled by his chest. “Why does feeling things hurt so badly?”

“Emotions are there for a reason Shadow…,” he said softly. “I want to forget but I can’t...I want my life back, but I never had one to begin with.,” Shadow said, his dark ears flicking and folding back.

“Don’t forget Shadow. You might end up forgetting something important.”

“I DON’T WANT TO REMEMBER THIS PAIN! I CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS!,” he screamed, muffled by his chest.  
“I just...I just want to live my life…..why can’t I move on from the past Sonic?,” he asked softly, sounding so unlike him.

“It’s just hard, after...something like that….nothing wrong with being stuck.,” Sonic said quietly,” That’s why you have friends….to help you through the hard times.,” he said.

Shadow sniffled softly, resting against him limply.

It appeared he finally seemed to tire out, the world becoming dull and muffled. The only thing he felt was the the hand rubbing against his back.

“Don’t leave me alone...I don’t want to be alone,” he said quietly.

“I wasn’t planning on it.,” he gently laid down, letting him rest down on him.

The ebony hedgehog looked spent, his eyes slightly red and dry. His muzzle wet from tears. “Do you wanna lay down for a while and then get some food?” “....Yeah...that would be nice,” the streaked hedgehog said almost too quietly.

Sonic nodded, letting him rest,” It’s a date then.”  
A tiny twitch of his mouth came in response,”.....Sounds even better…,” he said after a long moment.


	20. Breaking the Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. have some a cute drabble.
> 
> takes place after Scourge was released and went through rehabiliation "though he faked it till he made it" Sonic's pretty sure the other is just doing this just to get on his nerves. he's right~
> 
> Sonic & Scourge to Archie/SEGA

“For the last time, put it back,” the blue hedgehog said, a shopping basket hanging on his wrist as his gloved peach hands rested on his hips. The pouting frown was obvious on his peach muzzle as his emeralds narrowed at the green male standing before him.

“Put what back?,” he asked rather innocently, his icy neon blues hidden just a bit from his half lidded eyes. It gave the appearance of laziness, perhaps even relaxed. But the cerulean hero knew better. “Scourge I mean it, this is ridiculous,” Sonic said sternly, finally causing the emerald male to let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Fiiiine…..you literally take the fun out of this,” he mumbled as he shoved the box of treats back into the shelf it came from. “Scourge, this was fun! Then you started grabbing things. You promised you’d try!,” he huffed, a red tennis shoe tapping against the tiled floor.

The leather cladded teen grumbled something quietly,” I am trying, it’s just hard…,” he mumbled. His hands shoving into his pockets with a rather irritated look.  
The blue teen sighed, walking over a bit to give him a half hug. “I know….just...why snack packs?,” he asked, the green hedgehog shrugging.

“You said you wanted chocolate earlier.” Sonic sighed quietly,” We can get other chocolates you know….it doesn't have to be pudding you know.” A soft huff of air left the slightly taller male. “But with how much this has been happening, I’m starting to think you enjoy getting me all huffy with you.” A tiny grin appeared on the azure’s face.

Green smirked,” Who me? Enjoying the feeling of messing with you? Nooooo,” he snickered a bit from the tiny tap to his arm. “I only have so many pleasures in life blue.,” he placed a hand on his scarred chest dramatically. “Must you be so stern?”

“Keep it up and that’s not the only pleasure I’ll take away,” Sonic said with a tiny blush.  
“So cruel...I love it~,” Scourge chuckled, his grin showing off his sharp teeth as the emeralds rolled over the light flush,” Oh hush…,” he grumbled.

When the two finally made it to the checkout line, Sonic sighed,” Put it back.” “What?” “SCOURGE PLEASE.” “Ugh...fine.,” the green male quietly walked away and came back minutes later. “And the candy too.”  
“......,” again the teen left with a slight grumble, coming back with a slightly angry pout.

When managing to leave the store, Sonic paused when he heard a crunch. Turning, he saw Scourge quietly eating a sandwich. “....Where did you get that?,” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as the green teen paused. “........I swear I paid for it.”  
“Scourge-”  
“What I have the receipt and everything!,” he said, flashing the tiny paper slip angrily.  
“Scourge-”  
“I got you a chili dog too,” he said, holding up the dog that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “.....,” with a sigh, blue crumbled slightly as he took his heavenly food item. “You are forgiven….for now.” He said, taking a bite of the treat with a happy sound.

Scourge grinned a bit, leaning over to smooch his filled cheeks with a grin. “You’re so cute when you’re putty.” “Shufupf.,” blue mumbled with a full mouth.

It was then he felt a hand in his shopping bag.

Looking down, he saw a leather covered arm place some money in the bag. The two seemingly frozen for the longest moment.

“.....Is that my money?”

“....I thought you might want your change.”

Green barely had time to stuff the remainder his sandwich in his mouth before tearing down the street with the azure teen following angrily in hot pursuit. “Finish your lunch first!”  
“Oh I’ll give you a finish!”  
“You already do that~”  
“THAT’S IT, YOU’RE ON THE COUCH!”  
“Blue no!”  
“BLUE YES”


	21. If I Could Light Up the World For Just One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some emotionally hurt sonourge. dunno why, but I was in a really angsty mood listening to Just Like Fire by P!nk. 
> 
> AU of the aftermath of Scourge going to Zone Jail
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWU3Co…
> 
> Sonic & Scourge to SEGA/Archie

Stepping through the darkened corridors of the Castle of Moebius was the cerulean hero known as Sonic. Having heard of the beings of the anti realm planning to charge an attack into his universe sent him spiraling through zones to prevent the attack.

Though, having completed his objective, he couldn’t shake the feeling of something arie. Like something was out of place or the chilling feeling of something amiss in the center of his being. He didn’t know why he felt this way, but his intuition screamed at him to search the area anyway.

Yet, letting his legs take him to wherever they deemed important, he found himself sneaking down into the dungeon of the castle. The cold air bit at his fur, causing it to bristle in order to retain heat better.

Silence, was the word to describe the near empty prison. Though it seemed heavy. Defeated almost.

The shifting of chains dragging against the stone floor could be heard in a distant cell.  
Curious, the azure hedgehog cautiously made his way to the cell. His red and white sneakers making no sound as he neared the bars. A startled sound left him.

Heavy chains were locked around the torn and shredded peach wrists from weeks upon months of tugging, a single chain locked around a golden control collar dug into the emerald neck. Leaving it red and raw from struggle. The once proud standing emerald male was slumped down on his knees, head low as his breathing was slow and steady. His jacket worn and dirty from lashings and struggles to pull the chains free from the stone wall. Two wicked scars cracked against his peach chest, standing out despite the darkened light.

His fur and quills were messy and dirt clung to him with ease. Dried mud splashed across his cheeks from crying in the dirt floor, which seemed to have tracks from every which way from fierce movement. The angular emerald ears were sloped downward from exhaustion, though pricked up at the startled sound.

“Scourge?”

The icy neon blues seemed to appear from the shadows of his face, connecting to the horrified emeralds of his counterpart. A look of sheer rage crossed his features as he lunged toward the blue teen. The chains pulling his arms and neck roughly back, causing he to gag from the quick movement.  
“What are you doing here?,” Sonic asked,” You’re supposed to be in-”  
“Oh, so now you care where I am?,” the green teen spat at the other.

“Why are you in a dungeon?!”  
A deranged sneer seemed to overtake the dirted peach muzzle, a broken laugh leaving past the dry lips. “They decided that my actions should be judged in the laws of my homeworld, not some interdimensional prison zone.”

An arm tried to move forward in a punch, only to be pulled back to the wall with a hiss of pain.

“B-but this is cruel! This isn’t- this can’t be- This isn’t fair!,” blue cried,” You were supposed to go someplace away from all this cruelty, not be left in it!” He took a step forward, looking physically hurt,” That’s not how it was supposed to happen! Zonic promised me you’d be alright!”

A painful bark of laughter left the green male. “Fair? FAIR? News flash blue, life ISN’T fair. All it is is shattered hopes and dreams along with a side of broken promises.” green sneered slightly,” I don’t NEED your pity.,” he hissed.  
“ ‘Oh but this is cruel! This isn’t fair!’ What do YOU know about cruelty and fairness?! Your world was perfect, everything handed to you easily.,” he spat, Sonic backing up slightly from the harsh tugs on the chains. “Don’t speak to me about something you can’t even begin to understand...this isn’t YOUR world...it’s mine.”

Green coughed badly, the strain on his throat from the collar obvious. “And you want to know something? Your little boy blue in the force? LET THIS HAPPEN. He LET them drag me back, he could’ve stopped it, but HE DIDN’T.”  
“W-why though? He promised-”  
“ ‘He promised! Boohoo!’ Don’t you get it blue? The whole faith thing you put in people is a joke. All they do is use you until you’re nothing.”

The azure hero shook his head,” I know he wouldn’t just let that happen green! He’d fight! I bet he’s fighting for you right now!”

The green agent of chaos sneered,” What the hell do you know anyway?,” he said lowly. “You came into a world with no knowledge of what it was like and deemed what was occurring in it ‘Not right’. If anyone should be in chains, it’s YOU.”

Sonic flinched,” What do you-”  
“Oh my CHAOS! Are you seriously THAT stupid about this?” He laughed, looking in pain,” You’re no better than the overlanders who take and take and take because they can. Because they claim it’s for the “greater good” or “we were here first, so we own it”. It’s that mentality that hurts more then helps. Where random people come into random places claiming to know best...when they don’t even know the whole story of the land they so desperately try to claim as their own...when it was never theirs to begin with.”

Sonic grew quiet for a long moment,” ….Explain it to me..”  
“What?,” the ex-villain said, a cold fire burning in his blues.  
“Explain it to me then, so I can understand and help.”  
“You want me to explain it to you? …..FINE. I’ll explain it to you.” He scowled angrily for a moment. “Listen up, because I WON’T repeat myself.”

The blue ears perked up for a bit, the emeralds remaining on the slightly crazed teen. A part of him wondered how long he’d been alone in this cell.

“In my world, you need to be hard. Cruel, to survive. That time of peace was a joke. All it did was give ease to the higher socialites of royalty and their court while the rest of the people suffered.,” the blues burned angrily. “For YEARS, my home suffered, people wanted ‘peace’,” he laughed,” Ironic, isn’t it?” “Don’t you get it? My way was the only way for them to be at ease.”

He licked his dry lips, panting slightly,” THE ONLY WAY ANYONE COULD UNDERSTAND. VIOLENCE. I could’ve reignited the revolution, to change things! To ensure the royals never held power again! To give power back to the people!”

“But you became king-”  
“DON’T INTERRUPT ME!” green spat angrily, looking enraged.  
“As a ruler, I could’ve disassembled the empire, make the people create states to run so they could actually have a say in what happens.” He sneered,” But like the self entitled hedgehog you are, you never bothered for the big picture. You just do what you want and expect no back lash. Well now my people are suffering, because YOU stopped me before I could do anything.”

He laughed,” No, you’re right, it’s not fair. For anyone else in the multiverse.,” he looked up, his gaze half lidded as he smirked,” Everyone that’s your double...LIVES in your shadow….you’re the prime verse….the original. You have no idea, NO IDEA what’s it’s like to get out of your shadow. To be associated with you, with no chance to be yourself.” He looked down, the grip on the chains increasing as he lashed forward angrily.

“My once chance, to be my own person, to separate myself from YOU...and you RIPPED it away from me….My chance, to be ME. NOT anti-Sonic,” he spat angrily,” ALL YOU’VE DONE IS TAKE THINGS AWAY. THE FUTURE OF THIS ZONE, MY FUTURE, MY HOPES, MY FREEDOM, YOU TOOK IT AWAY!” he screamed, the control collar sparking and cracking from repressed energy as tears ran down his cheeks. The cold metal digging into his neck.

“The only way to ensure my zone had a chance…...to be itself for once…..taken away,” he slumped to the floor onto his knees. “It could’ve been great….but now it’ll never get the chance. Alicia’s back in power with her group of backstabbers…..and all of the people of this zone will continue to suffer….thanks to you.,” he said quietly, his head low.

Sonic stared, his emeralds wide as his arms lowered slowly to his sides as he watched the crumpled form begin to tremble. “That’s what unfairness is...so what right do you have to claim to know what it truly means.”

The emerald male turned away, the chains growing slack as he relaxed in their hold. The neck chain tightening as he leaned forward.

“.....It could’ve been great……” he whispered to no one.

Finally feeling his legs, the azure ‘hero’ moved forward with determined intent. Carefully, he knelt down and brought the other into his arms. Holding him tightly close.  
The green teen barely responded as his face was pressed against his chest.  
“There are different ways to be a hero...I’m sorry….,” the blue hedgehog said softly.

Carefully, he scooted the bound hedgehog back to relive some of the pressure off his windpipe. When enough room was given, the jacketed arms shakily wrapped around the other as he trembled softly. His verde ears drawn back as he clung tightly, a broken sound leaving him.

The two remained there for a few minutes. No one hearing their soft cries or hushing comforts.

When the dirted hedgehog ceased, it seemed like he shoved everything he felt back into his being. Cautiously, Sonic moved him back, his hold never wavering as he continued to cradle the teen. The exhausted expression seemed of someone emotionally and physically spent. Tired of the continuous weight of life.

Gently, he brought up a gloved hand to wipe dry his wet muzzle. Emeralds frowning slightly as they watched the fury die in the bright blues.  
Taking a struggling breath, Sonic gently grasped a chained wrist. Using a small shard of rock he used on doors earlier to pick away at the lock. He found it hard to breathe as each second passed from the lock remaining unopened.

With a pop, the red and raw wrist was free from the metal bind. Yet with another struggling attempt, he managed the same with the other and his neck chain. Carefully, he studied the clasp of the collar. Silently worried how still the other was. The collar seemed to snap open at a release mechanism in the back.

A soft sound left the cerulean teen as he carefully helped the other shakily stand. Exhaustion obvious on the features of the broken villain.  
“Come on,” Sonic gently slid an arm across his back, letting a jacketed arm rest over his shoulders. “You look hungry. I know a place with the best chili dogs.”

The green hedgehog remained silent from the weariness he felt, looking emotionally done with everything around him. Sonic let him mull things over as he walked them to the portal to his world.

He’d handle everything that would come at him, so long as his counterpart finally felt at peace with himself as his own hedgehog.


	22. Can You Hear My Voice This Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MADE ANOTHER FLEETOURGE. ugh. not gonna lie, I struggle a bit in the beginning of this, but then the hospital scene entered my mind and I'm like "HEEHEEHEEEEEE"
> 
> sorry I'm bad at action scenes.
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=9maV84…
> 
> Sonic & Scourge to Archie/SEGA

“Please stop!,” the blue hedgehog pleaded within his mind, the crazed super form shooting off powerful waves into a foundation of a building. “Why should I?~” the swirled eyed demon giggled, his claws having torn through his gloves.  
“There could be people in there!,” blue screamed, the darkness within his mind pulling him back from gaining control. “It doesn’t really matter.”

The debris on the ground swirled from a fast wind, the chaotic demon grunting as arms wrapped around him and pulled him backward. With a yelp, he was thrown through a warp ring. Time slowing greatly yet speeding up at the same time as the two males were thrown through zones.

Fleetway growled angrily as he flopped down on the other side, the ring closing with a snap. “Who dares-,” he floated upwards and out of the other’s arms. “YOU,” he said lowly, a dangerous grin on his muzzle as he watched the green male stand up shakily.

“Hey blue...I guess Fleet now.,” the emerald male stood, rubbing his side a bit. The yellowed form giggled, showing his sharp teeth. “Now, why would you, of all people, stop my fun?~,” he asked, giggling softly as his sharp claws clicked against his cheek.

“Because I know what you two are like.,” he said simply. “The only reason you’d come out is out of built up anger. And I know blue wouldn’t destroy for fun.” Scourge couldn’t hear the pleading screams to run.  
A small, sad smile was on his muzzle,” I won’t let you see yourself become the villain after being the hero for so long.”

The crazed hedgehog laughed lightly,” What? Are you gonna fight me? Please~,” he began to float away, growling when the hedgehog moved in front of his path. “I’m not letting you. You’re trapped here. With me.”

A dangerous look entered the target like eyes,” Or are you trapped in here with me?,” he rumbled dangerously.

The green hedgehog sighed softly, his fists clenching,” I’m only doing this because it’s you blue…,” he focused on the crystal within his jacket, the energy of the Anarchy Beryl rushing through him quickly. With a grunt, his fur turned a dark magenta. The whites of his eyes turning black as the red orbs flicked towards the other with hidden pain.  
Then, came the high, of feeling indestructible, powerful. “I’m not letting you lose yourself in the void.”

The crazed hedgehog snarled slightly, red and yellow energy crackling around his hands as he glared daggers at the other. “FINE THEN. HAVE IT YOUR WAY.” Energy forming within his hands.

A battle raged on powerfully, bits of the zone becoming loose and unstable as each hedgehog crashed into the soft matter it was made of. Dirt clung to each male as they floated some yards apart, panting softly as their eyes watched the other with intent.  
The purple hedgehog held an arm close to him as he moved slowly, his jacket partially down from one shoulder.

Finally, he lunged at the other. The golden hedgehog smirking as he dodged and slammed a fist into his gut.  
The magenta male gagged slightly, falling to his knees as the purple hue flickered slightly.  
“Had enough?,” Fleetway asked, smirking a bit at the defeated male slightly.  
Painfully, Scourge stood, his body shaking from the agony he felt and from his sheer will to continue.

“I…..I won’t...let you...WIN.,” he managed out, his scarlet irises burning in a flame of determination. Fleetway scoffed,” Stubborn little-,” he slammed his foot into his midsection. The male’s color flicking dangerously as he fell hard into the ground, his teeth slowly beginning to stain red.

Fleetway seemed to pace irritably, his jaw working in rage. “Why do you even care? You destroy things all the time!,” he snapped. Scourge let out a weak laugh,” Because, I’ve learned to care about the aftermath...thanks to you…,” he said, smiling a bit.  
“I’m...sorry I wasn’t strong enough for you blue….I’m sorry….,” he mumbled, his eyelids flickering a bit from this newfound concussion.

Fleetway snarled slightly, ignoring the panicked screaming of the blue hedgehog within his mind. “Get up….,” he said lowly.

A single cough came in response.

“I said GET UP,” he said angrily, energy crackling dangerously around him.

A weak and tired smile came from the hedgehog as the purples faded from his fur and let the bruised and bloodied emerald shine through. His body beginning to feel the exhaustion from the form and from his injuries.

“GET UP!,” golden and ragged fur clinking together at the quick movement.

“I’m sorry…...I couldn’t…….”

The screams of panic and sorrow echoed within the crazed hedgehog’s mind, tears beginning to burn in his eyes as the cerulean hedgehog screamed out his name.

He let out panicked laugh, wringing his clawed hands together,” GEt uP,” he said again.

He was met with silence.

The torn red sneakers hit the ground, the golden male’s form flicking slightly as he dropped down.”This isn’t funny! Move!,” he said, his swirling eyes moving erratically.

Blood slowly dribbled down the peac chin, his chest stilled as his eyes were closed. “S..s-s-s-s Scourge this isn’t funny!,” Sonic’s voice mixed in with the agent of chaos’.

Silence.

The ragged ears went back as he shook slightly, the clawed hands gripping the leather jacket and pulling him up,” S-seriously! Wake up! Green!,” he said, shaking him gently as the gold flickered in agony.

The silence seemed to weigh down on the hedgehog as it intensified.

“No...nonononono! Please no!,” the clawed hand touch his cheek, tears rolling down his peach muzzle quickly. “Nononono! Scourge! Scourge please wake up! Please!,” the mixed voice sobbed softly, holding the emerald male close. “I-I-I- we can’t….,” he sobbed,” Please…”

There was a painful sputtered and cough as the green male’s hand gripped the shaking peach arm roughly.  
Sonic let out a sob of relief, a bit of green entering his panicked reds. “Oh my g- Scourge!,” he held the other closer. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t control it! I tried to stop him but-”

“Fuck everything hurts.”  
Blue let out a shaky sob, the being within him worried about the other immensely. “I’ll- We’ll get you to a hospital! Yeah!,” he picked the other up. “We can do this!”  
“What? No, babe, I’m fine-”

“DON’T YOU LIE TO US!,” the mixed voice screamed dangerously, the green male cringing slightly,” OK, fuck. Fine.”

The warp ring reopened and the two went in quickly, flopping on the other side to a hospital zone placed for interdimensional emergencies.

Later, Scourge laid back in the bed with a casted arm and IVs sticking into the other. A tired and woozy expression on his features as he tried to focus on the pacing hedgehog. “Bluuuue. I’m fiiiiiine.”  
“We could’ve killed you,” the cerulean teen ignored him, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Every bit of sorrow seemed to grow within him as the other felt remorse for his actions. “But ya didn’t!,” green gave a bark of laughter before falling into a coughing fit.

“Why would you even-,” a broken sound left him as he quickly came over to rub the other’s back for relief. “Because I care too much to let you disappear…,” he grumbled, resting back into the soft pillows with a sigh. “Lay down with meeee.,” he whined softly,” It’s lonely down here.” He mumbled, pulling the other down before he could protest.

A shaky breath left the blue hedgehog as he cautiously snuggled against the hurt hedgehog. “Don’t do that again…,” he muttered,” I was scared….” Green scoffed softly,” I’m never going to stop when you need me there to help you…,” he grumbled, sighing.  
“All of you...especially.”

Sonic chuckled softly, feeling the creature within him still and relax at that, knowing he’d be fine. “If I end up trying to hurt you again...don’t go super...just use a squirt bottle…,” he said, resting his head on his good shoulder.  
Scourge chuckled,” Would that really work?”  
“You’d be surprised how much I hate water.”  
“Fair point.”


	23. God Damn Right You Should Be Scared of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually came from an idea from a review on fanfiction.net from "Control" Ruby Neko, wondered what would happen if Shadow was taken and tortured by Eclipse and having Scourge, Sonic, and Tails coming to the rescue. Resulting in angst and fluff while recovering at Sonic's house.
> 
> So now you have the prequel to "Control".
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5d…
> 
> Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, and Tails to SEGA/Archie

Shadow wasn't sure how long he has been within the fallen Black Arms shuttle. Or how long he'd been in the gooey black substance of the wall. His body, exhausted and hurt from who knows how long of torture and mental strain.

Eclipse was intent on getting him to join the remains of the Black Arms as a family. Somehow, he couldn't grasp Shadow's mind like he once did. Perhaps it had something to do with Black Death.

So, after long periods of denying his request, Eclipse decided to go ahead and go to more...drastic measures.

The rubies shakily opened though not very much as he tried to look around. All he saw was vague darkness and blurred images. Struggling to take in air, Shadow felt his mind begin to slip back into his unconscious state as he heard soft but quick footsteps enter the room.

Perhaps it was best he didn't recall this experience. It was the only time he craved to forget something.

Yet, it only confused his fuzzy mind when two soft hands touched his face. He could vaguely make out a familiar voice.

"......ABE! YOU............," the black ears strained to make out the words from the deliriousness of his mind.

He could make out three forms barely as darkness began to creep into the edges of his vision. "Get him........! Carefully!," a slightly younger voice said.

Shadow made no sound as he felt two sets of hands pulled away the goo.

With a raspy gasp, he tumbled out and into thick and jacketed arms. The air cool against his burning hot body. Sputtering for air, he buried his face against the scarred chest. Shaking from the agony in his muscles from being held up for so long in the wall.

A weak sound of relief left him as he felt the arms hold him snuggly.

It wasn't Eclipse, it didn't hurt, it was...familiar.

He vaguely felt something wet drip down on his face as he succumbed to exhaustion.

He felt...safe.

Shadow awoke to an argument.

The rubies cracked open to see a green male dangerously close to slamming a fist into the blue male. Their faces red from anger. For what reason? He didn't know.

"What's it your business what I do with my boyfriend?," green spat angrily, the other's emerald eyes narrowing. "Because he's my friend that's why!"

Blue seemed to size up the taller green male, uncaring he was treading on very dangerous ground.

"How do I know you just aren't using him for some ploy for later? For all I know, it could just be like Fiona and Tails all over again!," the azure teen said, remembering the heartbreak and emotion turmoil his younger brother went through.

The verde, leather jacketed male's cold neon blue eyes widened for a moment before an enraged look entered his features. "What the hell do you know about anything?! That has nothing to do with this!"

The cerulean hero crossed his arms," Oh really? Because it sure seems like it!"

The scarred male seemed to burn in a cold fury," What would you know about relationships anyway? You run away from everything involving it.," he hissed.

"Guys, enough!," a younger voice said, a yellow two tailed fox walking up and finally closing a first aid kit. The soft blue eyes hiding obvious hurt and irritation from the other.

"Arguing about this won't help.," the fox frowned.

The two hedgehogs went silent for a moment, green and blue still glaring at each other. "You don't know him like I do...." Green said in a low whisper. Blue's features hardening with a low sound in his throat.

"Scourge?...," Shadow's deep voice asked, sounding a bit hoarse from screaming for so long.

The green hedgehog's head snapped at the sound, immediately going towards the covered hedgehog. "Oh my god, Stripes!," he said.

The emerald hedgehog knelt down, his hands shaking slightly as if he were afraid if he'd shatter and disappear if he touched him.

As he neared the scarlet orbs, the whites of his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Are you ok? Wait, no, obviously not. You were gone for so long and you're hurt!," he said quickly, his tone panicked and in pain.

"I was so worried about you," he said, his voice cracking a bit.

Shadow smiled softly, his hand reaching out to wipe the wetness away from the cheeks. "You found me...how?"

Scourge gave a weak chuckle while tearing up a bit. "I said I'd find you, and I did.," he said, giving a half smile.

Shadow smiled at the familiar warmth he felt in his chest. It almost made him forget about the turmoil of the past few...days? Weeks?

He sighed, tired from the events. Who cares?

It was then he felt the other rest his head on his fluffy chest. He felt moisture build up and against his bandaged area. "I was really worried babe...," the other said weakly, his face slightly red from crying as he hid his shameful display of emotions.

He knew the other didn't like expressing certain things at time, yet it still hurt him to have him gone for so long and taken away.

A dark raven ear twitched, a soft smirk on his lips," Don't call me babe.," he said teasingly, lightly patting his head. He could feel the other laugh softly.

Shadow winced at the bright lights of the room, sighing when the other held a hand over his eyes to shade him. "Do you want them turned down?," green asked, his watery blues glancing up.

"Yeah..."

With a soft sound, he pulled out his shades and set them on his face. Smirking softly at the slightly confused reaction," Beautiful.," he said, chuckling a bit.

There was a quick movement of air as the other moved, the lights going down to ease the other. "Better?," he asked, seemingly unmoving from his position.

"Yeah...," the midnight hedgehog said with a slightly relieved tone. "How do I look?," he asked, curled up beneath the blankets. Looking like a hedgehog burrito with shades.

The other smirked a bit, holding up his hands into a box shape as he looked. "Oh wow, you look good in red~ Makes sense," he chuckled, the other flushing slightly. "Oh shut up...," he mumbled.

"Are you hungry or comfy enough? I can nab some things for you," he offered, the dark male sighing as a bit as he rested in the soft couch.

It was then he noticed the other hedgehog behind his green hedgehog. Arms crossed and staring coldly at the green male, though not as intense as before. The expression he held softened a bit and arms dropped as he realized the red streaked male was looking at him.

"Hey Shad, how are you feeling?," he asked.

Oh, it was Sonic.

"Please, nothing can stop me...," he muttered, ignoring the pain as he attempted to remain cool and collected. Scourge gave him a knowing look for a moment but didn't say anything for his sake.

"So...you got help?," he asked, looking slightly surprised. Sonic blinked," No, gr-....Scourge came and was pounding on our door, screaming about a weird alien breaking in and kidnapping you. So me and Tails went to help get you out."

Shadow looked slightly surprised as his partner shifted slightly. He never asked for help unless it was seriously needed. Especially from his opposite.

"You went for help to...get me back?," he asked, emotion in his voice. Scourge shifted," Well...yeah...No alien asshat's taking my boyfriend and brainwashing him...," he mumbled, gently toying with a loose cord on the blanket.

Shadow's ear flicked," Eclipse!," he suddenly realized that his "brother" was still out. "Is he-" "He wasn't there, or any of those little baby things with him. They left.," Scourge said, comfortingly rubbing under his cheek.

Shadow let out a shaky sigh. Why did he worry so much? All Eclipse had done was horrible, but he did it for his "family". A part of him, probably the Black Arms part, wanted to be there for his "brother", but another part screamed at him to stay away.

Was it wrong for him to feel this way about his remaining "family"?

"Your place was broken into, a wall and door was broken," the blue hedgehog finally said.

"So, until your place is fixed up and you're healed, you'll be staying here with me and Tails.," he said.

The green hedgehog shot a look over his shoulder, the room tense from the two hedgehogs glaring at each other.

Shadow flicked between the two briefly. "Faker, it really isn't needed, we can find a place."

"But if you're here, we can plan and protect any attacks from Eclipse.," Sonic said.

"I don't need protection.," the ultimate lifeform said lowly. Scourge sighed, rubbing his chest. "I know Shads," he said carefully," But still, injured and tired, it might be best if you're here where there's a kid who knows his first aid," the green hedgehog said, admitting that he was was incompetent about medical care.

Shadow stared at the hedgehog, finally noticing the strain and exhaustion along with anxiety and worry etched in his features.

He relaxed a bit, sighing," Alright. But just until I'm on my feet and our apartment is fixed.," he said, gently grasping his hand with a small smile. Scourge seemingly relaxed a bit.

"No fighting while we're here though," he said, Scourge opening his mouth to retort. "No, if I'm staying here, I don't want to hear you two arguing about ridiculous things and over your masculinity.," he said, the two stiffening and awkwardly shifting in shame.

"Yes babe..."

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes and letting the nickname slide.

He needed a nap.


	24. But These Two, Gum Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME ZONADOW FLUFF
> 
> Zonic the hedgehog to Archie/SEGA  
> Zhadow -> he was made up in the fandom I think

The car ride back from patrol was irritating.

After having eight false alarms, Zonic’s fuse was shorter than usual. Not just from the fact that he had more paper work to do because of this, but the fact that his partner was sound asleep in the seat next to him.

Which, mind you, wasn’t unusual for the dark streaked hedgehog. He seemed to be able to fall asleep during anything.

A part of Zonic wondered how he kept up with paperwork, but it was most likely due to the electronic version the older male would fill out after each needed incident. Which was quite a bit today from the false alarms.

He sighed, knowing why the other kept himself so laid back, but he was incredibly sure he did so to annoy him partially.

Which made sense when he’d catch that tiny smirk the other seemed to have after he gave words towards the sleeping hedgehog.

“Zhadow...wake up….,” he said, a blue ear twitching at the soft snore that came in response. Zonic began to wonder if the other secretly had koala dna within his artificially made being. “Zhadow, if you don’t wake up I’m waking you up by force….,” he said, the emeralds flicking to the sleeping male.

Zhadow merely snuggled against his window, his cheek smooshed against the glass as he snored softly. A bit of drool going down his chin.

“Ok, here we go.,” Zonic said, hitting the brakes hard and making the hedgehog snap forward. Only being stopped by the seat belt that held him back.

The taller hedgehog snorted softly, blinking and looking around tiredly. “Hmm?,” he yawned.

Zonic sighed as he pulled into a rest stop.

“What? Did I miss another purse snatcher?,” he asked with a hint of humor. He stretched in his seat as the other turned off the squad car with a tired sound.

A dark ear twitched,” Everything ok? I didn’t upset you did I?,” he asked, looking a bit concerned over his sleepy expression.

Zonic carefully took off his visor, looking more exhausted than ever from the added shifts of nonsense the warden put down on him. Most likely to get him to quit. Without a sound, he set it down on the ground. “I’m tired Zhadow….,” he admitted softly, the dark male following in suit as he removed his own visor. “Of what?”

“Of this.”

The dark hedgehog paused as he felt a bubble of anxiety form.

The blue hedgehog groaned angrily,” He keeps sending us on the easy jobs!,” he said, his arms going up as the usually stoic expression lit up with anger. “I mean, he knows it too! That’s why he’s giving the hard jobs to the rookies and easy stuff to us! To mess with us!,” he groaned, flopping back in the seat with a rather pouting huff.

“I’m sick of it!”

Zhadow sighed in slight relief, scooting over across the seat. Unbuckling his seatbelt and flicking up the holsters in the center, he sat next to the blue hedgehog.

“You know it’s because he’s a jerk…,” he said softly, gently pulling the huffing hedgehog against him.

“It’s irritating!,” he murmured, moving his face against his chest with a huff. A red streaked hand petted the soft blue quills. Minding their sharpness.

“I know...I know…,” he murmured, rubbing their cheeks together gently. He gave a tiny peck to his cheek, nuzzling against his cheek with a soft purr.

“Ah, no!,” he said, pushing him away a bit. “What? You’re upset! I’m just trying to cheer you up!,” he said, smiling softly. “I know! But this is the squad car!,” the blue hedgehog said, flushing a bit. “We’re on the job!” “When has that ever stopped us before?,” he asked, the red streaked male smirking a bit as he chuckled deeply.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Zonic grumbled something,” I was trying to have a serious conversation with you…” “I know, and you’re stressed. I’m just trying to help relieve it.” Zonic huffed as he looked away, his emeralds standing out more against his red cheeks.

Zhadow chuckled softly, letting the other crawl onto him as he fell back against the seat. Looking up, the rubies held the emeralds in a soft hold. “We don’t need to do anything...we’re done on patrol right now. We can just relax and snuggle here.” Zhadow said softly.

Zonic sighed, resting down on the other with a grunt. With a soft sound, he closed his eyes. “Can we? I mean...I don’t want to be late…,” he murmured softly. Zhadow sighed,” Do you want me to drive so you can rest?” “Oh chaos please no! You drive like a maniac!,” Zonic said, eliciting a loud laugh from the dark male.

He flinched a bit, forgetting how loud the other could be. “Oh my god, Zhadow, please don’t scare me like that!” “Sorry~” the taller hedgehog grinned a bit as he relaxed against the seat.

Zonic stared at him for a long moment before closing his eyes again,” We can say we got caught in zone parallels…” “Sounds like a plan….,” the older male smiled softly as he felt the usually tense cerulean police officer relax against his chest.

The green gloved hand rubbed his back gently. The rubies half lidded as he watched the azure male began to fall asleep. Gently, he kissed his forehead with a soft sound. “Rest..We’ll have better luck later on….I promise.,” he murmured softly. “Promise?” “Promise...or I’ll do your paperwork for a month.”

Zonic laughed softly, hiding his face against the fluffy chest,” Sounds like a deal~” “Let’s hope I didn’t jinx it.”

“For your sake we will.”

“Oh haha...you’re hilarious.”

“I know. It’s one of my better qualities~”

Zhadow smirked softly,” There you are~,” he kissed his lips gently. Zonic scoffed softly,” I didn’t go anywhere.” “True...but I think I found you again after the fog of sleep finally rose up.”

The emeralds rolled,” Ha, ha. Cute…”

“Thank you, I always thought I was~”

The dark hedgehog laughed at the soft pap to his chest.

The squad car seemed calm and relaxed as the two rested inside. They only ever moved when a call came in asking for all spare units to call in. With tired sounds, the two put their helmets back on and buckled in.  
Guess there was really no rest for the Zone Corp afterall.


	25. When Shadows Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request drabble! idea from rockdthehedgehog
> 
> bonus points to anyone who can guess what alien is is~
> 
> Zonic & Scourge to SEGA/Archie

He wasn’t sure how he became separated from his squad. Having gotten caught up in the evacuation of the prison, Zonic somehow ended up in the back way of the massive lockdown facility.

During a normal day, a horrifying thing occurred. Somehow, alien lifeforms infiltrated the prison and had spread like a horrible virus, causing a massive panic through the cellblocks.

The warden ad called for immediate action to take place, which led up to the poor evacuation attempt.

Now, Zonic cringed at the sight of torn and mangled corpses as he made his way to a secured wing of the prison.

Bile threatened to come up his throat as his body screamed in all forms of panic.

How did this happen?

He paused at a fork, debating which path to take. That is when he heard the slowly growing familiar shrieks and screams of the hellspawn deep within the darkness of the shadowy parts of the prison.

Moving quickly, he slid onto the ground. Pulling a rotten corpse over himself for cover.

Zonic went still as he heard clawed feet walk casually into the forked pathway. Resisting the urge to gag at the newfound horrible odor, he remained still and quiet as he felt the thing continue on its merry way.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, sitting in a broken rib cage with the cooling organs resting on his back and slowly sliding down. But he NEEDED air.

Shakily, he moved out of the corpse cover. Heaving and letting his small breakfast return to the outside world.

The slightly trembling emeralds look around at the horrid sight and heaved again.

“Too much..blood!,” he whimpered softly, his green glove hands clenching into fists as he forced himself to take calming breaths.

He wasn’t a rookie, he could do this!

So what if he was in a prison of gore and nightmares?

So what if he was constantly inhaling the scent of death and sludge?  
So what if his knee was sitting in an organ soup-

He heaved again, this time on the corpse he hid in.

Shakily, he stood up and moved away from the gross scene. Deciding to take the right fork pathway because of the illuminated exit sign hanging poorly above.

The emeralds scanned the area quietly, a part of him wishing he didn’t lose his blaster while the other part screamed at him to grab something.

He could manage, if he could just find the exit…

He flinched at the startled yelp as he crashed into an inmate. His eyes widening at the familiar sight in front of him. “Scourge? What are you doing down here?,” he asked, the slightly shorter male shrinking for a moment before popping back up with his arms around the other. “They’re all dead!,” he muttered, Zonic cautiously remaining stiff.

The other wore a headpiece from a Zone Cop’s helmet, a communicator on his wrist with a broken blaster at his waist. So he either stole, or looted a corpse hmm?

Zonic sighed, hoping it was the looting part.

“Listen, we need to get out of here.,” he said, making the startled blues look up at him. “What paths are open above? Do you know?,” he asked, the other shaking his head. “T-the frequency for the helmets went quiet, I don’t know what’s going on!,” the emerald hedgehog said, a few panicked breaths leaving him,” The only thing coming in now are screams!”

Zonic sighed softly,” Ok, ok….Come on, there might be a way….,” he said, turning around and making sure the other was following. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for the other. “There’s a prototype warp gate on a lower level. If we can get to that and activate it, we might have a chance.”

“But, it’s a prototype, how would we know if it even works right?,” Scourge asked, the radio communicator in his ear crackling another scream followed by a screech. “It’s our best bet. And if it doesn’t work, we either die from it or were left to those things loose in the hallways.” Zonic said, disliking how cold the area had become.

The green teen silently contemplated his options before he nodded,” You know exactly where it is?,” he asked, looking to the No Zone guard. “I know it’s in a closed off lab a level below…” “Oh...perfect….more terrifying moments.” Scourge said sarcastically. “Well, maybe we’ll luck out and find a weapon that works...or something,” Zonic said as he neared a door with a keypad. “Let me see the communicator on your wrist,” he said, grasping the slightly shaking peach arm and holding it up to the gentle electric glow of the pad.

The red light blared green as the door opened, revealing a darkened stairwell. “Alright...stay close..,” he said, taking a cautious step in. He could practically feel the other stay close to his back, almost clinging as he followed. ‘Well, at least he feels safer….,” he thought, his blue ears straining to hear things in the dulled silence.

Their combined breathing seemed unbearably loud in the small space.

Cautiously, Zonic twisted the hidden door knob in the wall. The panel clicking open with a creak. “This way...stay alert.,” he whispered as he crawled through.

Shaky breaths left him as the two stood in the empty and dusty lab. Sheets covering a majority of the items.

“Ok, help me find it.,” he said, beginning to walk around the darkened lab. The green hedgehog immediately went to a large object and pulled down the sheet. A large machine found beneath. “Huh….How about that.,” Zonic said, the inmate shrugging,” It seemed obvious.” He said nonchalantly.

Zonic overlooked the older machine and sighed. No wonder it was shelved. Too clunky. “Alright...let’s see what’s going on here…,” he walked over to a keyboard and began to click in codes. A relieved sound left him as it whirred painfully to life.

Zonic looked at the machine as lights began to click on its surface. “Alright, we just need it to prepare a portal for us, then we can-” A loud screech cut him off.

The cerulean zone cop felt himself pull back and up sharply, a burning sensation in his leg as he crashed to the ground.

Above him, a wriggling mass of darkness squirmed. Glowing crystal teeth becoming more noticed as it opened its mouth more. A loud screech leaving the maw.

Zonic barely registered that he was screaming until he saw an old pipe slam into the side of its “head” region.

Clattering to the ground, the creature flailed to stand upright once again. Zonic’s breath quickened as he heard the whir of a blaster fire up. A bright blue light slicing through the darkness with a soft sound. The creature exploded into a smoke like liquid before it squirmed towards a vent and disappeared within.

The emeralds shakily looked up at Scourge, holding what looked like a blaster from the early days of the prison. The green teen was panting heavily,” Shit, that was actually a gun? I mean- HA! Take that!,” he said.

“Nice save…,” Zonic said sarcastically, beginning to sit up only to wince and release a pain filled yelp.

What ever sharp appendage grabbed him, went clean through his leg. Blood slowly oozing from the wound steadily.

“Oh god..that’s a lot of blood,” he wheezed in panic, his ears going back. “We’ll handle it later,” Scourge said, wrapping his arms around the other and dragging him to the warp pad. “S-stop! We don’t know what it did!”

“Yeah? Well if we move fast, we can get to a place that can treat you.,” he said, the sapphires burning in slight determination as he paused on the warp pad. The old blaster still in hand.

“Can it handle a large jump?,” he asked, the azure male groaning softly as he lost all feeling in his leg. “S-should be enough.” He responded, beginning to feel light headed from blood loss.

Swallowing, Scourge nodded, punching in a zone location. “Ok...hold one blu-....Zonic,” he said, holding the other as the machine whirred loudly.

And, with a loud crack, the two teleported to a zone. The machine falling apart from the large jump and strain from years of unuse.  
Leaving the darkened and still slightly full infested prison behind. And giving it to the creatures that now take hold.


	26. I Don't Need Your Damn Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is based on that JK Simmons skit with the lemons www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrXVYO…
> 
> another request drabble from rockdthehedgehog
> 
> I couldn't decide which one to have the robotization so I finally settled on Scourge.
> 
> So, if I went with Sonic he'd think of all the cool stuff he could do and be really excited about what he can do with robo-limbs. If Shadow, he'd start crying and panicking because he'd think he was actually an Android all along. Glad I went with pessimistic Scourge?~
> 
> Sonic, Shadow, & Scourge to SEGA/Archie

He wasn’t sure how he was captured or how long he was stuck in the tiny cell before he fell through the hole in the base. The cold walls of the roboticizer glinting in his panicked ice blue eyes.

After being free for so long, he was captured and a prisoner once more. But this time, he wouldn’t be free from it.

“This plan is sure to work! Not only will it get rid of a pesky hedgehog, but I can use you to shatter that damn hedgehog’s spirit!,” the evil egg cackled.

Scourge pressed himself against the glass, like an animal in a corner. “You wouldn’t…,” he mumbled softly. “Wouldn’t I? I mean, what use are you to me otherwise?,” the doctor smirked as he clicked a button.

A whimper of sheer fear left the green teen. The horror stories of becoming a robot played over in his mind from hearing them from so many de-roboticized mobians. “Oh hush~ It’ll be over quickly and painlessly...not!,” the doctor maniacally laughed before breaking into a coughing fit. “Woah, I really need to drink more water…,” he made a face, pulling a lever and causing the metal walls to slide down the container. Successfully sealing in the hedgehog.

He banged furiously against the thick walls, his screams unheard from the outside.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard the metallic whir start up, and then came the stinging pain.

Scourge let out a hellish scream as he felt a leg twitch and seemingly become engulfed in flames that were never there.

Collapsing to his knees from the shock, he felt his fleshy leg slowly become cold and hard. The same burning sensation taking over an arm.

Scourge wailed and screamed in pain.

He was only vaguely aware of a crashing sound outside the chamber.

He took in shaky breaths as he felt the container wall slide up as the machine turned off. An arm and leg completely metal and roboticized on his person.

“Oh my god!,” he felt a pair of arms wrap around him,” This is all my fault!,” the same voice seemed to tear up painfully.

“We need to move!,” a deeper voice said, another firmer pair wrapping around him to carry him. The pain filled hedgehog whined softly at the movement of his tender and abused limbs.

“It’s ok, we’ll get through this…,” the deep voice said reassuringly. Scourge turned his face into the chest with a sob.

“Sonic, cover me,” Shadow said, his once calm and soft tone hardening in anger as the cerulean hedgehog nodded. And with that, the trio made their way out of the falling eggbase.

Once back home, the trio let the exhausted hedgehog rest his hurt limbs. After a few weeks of seemingly continuing on like things were normal, the azure hedgehog made a soft sound for attention. “Scourge...we need to talk about...this,” he began, the dark rubies of the hedgehog across from him glaring daggers angrily.

“What? He needs to be able to walk! And grab stuff!,” he said, frowning slightly. “You better mention-” “I was until you snapped at me,” the blue teen cut off the ebony older.

“Tell me what?,” the verde hedgehog frowned softly.

Sonic shifted a bit,” Well. The de-roboticizer we use for these situations….someone broke it. So it’ll be a while until we can get your limbs back to normal…,” he said, watching the seemingly broken form crumble more.

“Great….my life keeps getting better and better.,” he grumbled, feeling the bed shift as his counterpart sat down,” Hey now! No reason to get down about it! Look at the bright side!”

“What bright side?,” the green male muttered softly.

“You get to have cool robot limbs for a while! I bet you could do a bunch of neat things!,” blue smiled, the emeralds twinkling slightly,” And~ You look pretty neat~,” he said, a green ear flicking. “Really?”

“Yeah! And with your super cool outfit and stuff you’ll be the coolest dude in Mobotropolis!”

The icy blue orbs looked up,” You really think so?”

“Hecky yeah!,” Sonic smiled, giving a tiny chuckled. “Right Shadow?”

“Oh yeah...so cool.,” the dark male said, sitting down on the bed.

“But until then, we’ll help you figure out your limbs…,” Shadow said, offering a tiny smile.

“Do you think I’ll still be able to run?,” Scourge asked,” Dude I bet you can! We can-” “Absolutely not!,” the dark male cut off the excited blue hedgehog. “What if he collapses? He won’t be running when he’s hurt!,” the red streaked hedgehog crossed his arms sternly.

“But stripes!,” the green teen whined, pouting.

Shadow grumbled softly at the double puppy eyes from the hedgehog pair.

“...Fine. Perhaps when you’re feeling better and I know you can handle it.,” he said sternly, rolling his rubies at the soft cheers.

“One step at a time though.,” he said sternly.

“We will~,” the two purred.

He shook his head with a sigh,” How can you two easily sway me?” “Because you care!~” Shadow made a soft groan,” Stop…..”

“No fight me….,” the blue hedgehog pouted.

“Not on me though. I’m healing,” Scourge said with a cheeky smirk.

“Ahh come on!”

“Faker please…,” Shadow said, frowning as the blue hedgehog pulled him closer.

“Nope!~”

Scourge was slightly smooshed against the two,” Ahh! Easy on the arm!,” he winced. “Oh, sorry!,” Sonic panicked, Shadow flailing a bit and looking worriedly towards the green hedgehog. “Haaa!~ Gotcha!,” he teased.

“Ugh! Scourge!,” green laughed at the pouting blue. “Very funny….,” the ebony hedgehog muttered quietly.

Perhaps things were turning around for the trio afterall.


	27. A Wild Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, final request drabble~ idea from rockdthehedgehog
> 
> Well, they were supposed to be completely feral...but my brain made the end and I laughed at it. So there you go~
> 
> so to the scientists~ 31.media.tumblr.com/89f3719753…
> 
> Scourge to SEGA/Archie  
> Fleetway to Sonic the Comic

The labyrinth like underground of the research lab was simple to navigate once you knew the pattern. For the scientists, it took weeks to do so, since the pattern would change every three months or so. It was quite irritating at times, but a necessary security measure for the things they were studying down below. 

The humans found strange creatures after the Xorda hit the planet with their devastating nuclear attack. The only remaining humans went deep beneath the surface into safe havens, at times, when deemed necessary after an achievement, the portion of the city would be allowed to rise back up under a safe bubble that kept out the creatures of the “New World”.

And in this particular lab, they hoped their achievement was here. Recently, they found a hedgehog like sapient, mad and deranged with swirling red eyes and ragged glowing golden fur. The workers figured it was likely due to the massive exposure from the alien weapon that caused the horrible change.

Yet, in its closed off cell, the male crawled and growled lowly on all fours. Any sense of sanity long gone.

“Should we introduce subject 13?,” a tall man in a lab coat asked the smaller female next to him. “Have the injections been given?,” she asked.

“Yes madam. Subject 13 has been given the shots. He is now incredibly submissive and docile.,” the assistant said, the woman humming for a moment.

“Well. If it doesn’t work that’s one less freak of nature to worry about. Send him in.,” she said, referencing the previous twelve subjects that were torn to shreds easily by the crazed male.

The cell door buzzed loudly, catching the attention of the deranged hedgehog. Curiously, he sniffed towards the door. Only to scoot back when a green and scarred hedgehog with bright blue eyes was shoved in unceremoniously.

Curiously, the glowing male sniffed towards the slightly smaller. Who seemed dazed and confused on his surroundings.

Flinching and growling when the other moved, he was slightly surprised when the other simply stretched and laid down with a tired mewl.

“Are you recording?,” the female scientist asked, her dark blonde hair pulled into a tight bun as her cold brown eyes studied the interactions. “Yes mam’,” the assistant said, furiously writing down notes as the camera recorded.

In the cell, the golden male crept towards the emerald male. His head tilting a bit as he neared his side. He flinched when the other rolled onto his back and twisted a bit, as if to scratch his back against the ground. The younger hedgehog mewled innocently at the other.

Blinking, the dirty hedgehog watched in slight interest as the other rolled onto his stomach and began to bat a random bit of bone left by a previous meal. Playing happily in his new surroundings despite the danger the other gave.

The swirled target eyes seemed to narrow in on the male, a possessive growl leaving him as he pounced onto him. Surprised when the other went stiff as he held the back of his neck with his jaws. Settling, he let go slowly, becoming even more surprised when the other rolled onto his back and playfully swatted his ‘paws’ at his chest before scooting away with surprising speed to continue his assault on the bone bit.

The older male seemed dumfounded at the other, but incredibly interested at the same time. The target like eyes settled as the bone bit slid towards him. The green male bouncing excitedly as he yipped at him.

With a clawed hand, he swatted it back. His fur rustling at the happy sound the other gave.

After what seemed like forever, the golden hedgehog laid down next to the green male. Tuckered out from the session and snuggled against the stronger male.

“Is it conclusive doctor?,” the assistant asked, looking towards his shorter superior who seemed to have an ever growing grin. “Yes...I do believe it is….We have a way to control our newfound weapon...and it only took thirteen tries~,” she laughed, hitting his arm. “Glad I said pick the green one? He matches perfectly towards the other!,” she smirked and walked away. The assistant grumbling that it was his idea before she took it.

“Come along~ We need to celebrate this! These lower intelligent freaks actually gave us back our time in the sky! We’ll be above ground in no time!~,” she sang, the taller assistant sighing and following. “Can we not give Johnson the wine this time? You know how he gets…” “Oh let him have his fun!”

The lab door closed without a sound, leaving the two hedgehogs in the cell.

Golden and dangerous energy built up around the electronics before they imploded with a harsh snap. The video feeds going dark and the audio becoming static.

“..............Idiots…..,” the golden hedgehog muttered, sitting up with the other and stretching. “Fleet, I seriously hate this zone….can we leave now?,” the green hedgehog asked, resting a hand on his chin. “I don’t like the fact that they think they can do whatever the hell they want….,” he grumbled.

“Don’t you want to rule over a NEW world? One that’s just beginning? Think of how easy it’ll be~,” the golden hedgehog purred. “The gave me a shot in my ass. I want to go home and rest. Plus, I really don’t like how that dingo looks at me in the cell I share…” Fleetway perked,” Has he done anything?,” he asked. “NO! Thank god….” the emerald teen stood. “As fun as messing with stupid overlanders are, I really just want some time with you AWAY from eyes~,” he said, standing up with a tiny smirk.

Without another word, the glass shattered. Giving way to the two’s escape. “Remember where we stashed your clothes?” “ YESSSSS. I remember…...How could we forget~,” Fleetway giggled. “Stooop.,” Scourge frowned and sighed, holding out his hand,” Let’s just….leave please? I really don’t like the breeze on my body…,” he grumbled, squeaking at how quickly the other moved. “As you wish dear~,” he purred, the two teleporting out and returning to the spot to dress before returning to their true home.

“What did they even inject you with?,” the older asked, frowning at the thought. “Oh, something to trigger a massive heat wave…...I need a shower.” “Do you though?~” “Yes. I do…..ALONE.” the green flushed angrily at the pouting whine.

“.....For the first few minutes at least….”  
“As you wish love~”


	28. Heavy Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I tried something a little different. NOTE: this is the first time I EVER wrote Metals and Eggman in a story together, first time's a charm but I'm just "meh" on the Metals. I thought the idea of the three of them trying to form something was cute.  
> I also like the idea of the Metals thinking Eggman's somewhat of a threat, but he's really a huge ass dork.
> 
> Eggman, Metal Sonic, Metal Scourge to SEGA/Archie  
> Metal Shadow -> dunno who made him but thanks

“Ok…..,” the egg shaped man pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh,” I don’t know what’s going on between you three…..,” he ran the hand down his furry face. The small glasses trained on the three metal hedgehog in front of him.

The blue one having a few scratches and dent as well as the green and black one, his red visor cracked over his viewing screen. Between them sat the red and black one, the only one undamaged.

The blue and green had their arms crossed and were looking at opposite walls while the dark one rested his chin on a cold metal hand.

“But it needs to stop. Soooo, you three are staying in here until you work things out!,” the doctor clapped his hands together. “If I come back and you three are still arguing, I’ll deconstruct you and put you back together.,” he said, the three metals jumping and looking briefly panicked. They already worked so hard making their own personalities. To start from scratch….

“We…..understand…,” the metallic voice rang out from the dark one. “Excellent!,” the doctor cackled before scooting out,” Play nice you three! I’ll be back in a few hours!” And with that the door closed, leaving the three robots in silence.

After a long moment, the dark one slapped the two upside the head,” What is with you two?! Do you WANT us to be taken apart? Why are you two fighting each other?,” he demanded, standing up and resting his hands on his hips.

If he had a working mouth, he would’ve frowned,” WELL?” The two seemed to find their feet incredibly interesting.

After a moment, the green one snapped,” You hang with him more then me!,” he said, a hand shooting up to his mouth as the metallic ears pulled back. “.....What?....”

Green shifted a bit, blue looking at him in slight surprise and curiosity. “You always hang with him more…..because he was made earlier….,” he grumbled, curling in on himself slightly.

Ebony seemed surprised,” I ‘hang’ with you two equally.,” he said, looking a bit confused. “No...you two always forget about me….especially when you go do stuff outside the compound.,” green looked slightly angry,” The only reason I’m ALLOWED to be online outside again is because my fleshy counterpart came back to this world….If he didn’t, would either of you even care?”

The red streaked metal sighed and sat down once again. “Wait….you thought that?,” blue asked, tilting his head,” I thought he was hanging with you more because you came back….,” he shifted a bit. If they could blink, green would be doing so. “So...you two got into a fight because you thought I was picking favorites……..,” the dark robot appeared unamused.

“Why?,” he finally asked. “Well….our fleshy counterparts are….,” green shifted,” Together.,” blue finished. The red electronic irises flicking nervously.

Dark’s blue irises seemed to half lid as he stared at the two.

“So….you two are jealous of the creatures we were made to destroy...because they’re together…..,” he said slowly, the other metals reluctantly nodding.

“..............You realize if our creator learns of this he’ll reboot us…..all of us, back to zero...We can’t- we shouldn’t-............he could be listening in….,” ebony seemingly whispered.

Yet in another room, the doctor was on his blog site, shooting down a troll for pointing out a ridiculous error that need not to be pointed out. “I worked hard on that robot design!,” he muttered.

“Still! We can figure it out!,” green said, blue looking at him. “You think we can do this?,” ebony asked. Blue finally looking up,” Maybe….we can?,” he asked, green looking at him.

Dark sighed,” Apologize to each other for your weird slap fight earlier….”

“It wasn’t a slap fight!,” blue said quickly.

“Really? It looked like a slap fight to me….with your arms and hands flailing about and what not….” “Those were punches!,” green insisted.

“Yeah….ok, sure,” the electronic blue eyes rolled. “Whatever you say.”

Dark quietly walked over to the wall and pulled out three cords. Carefully maneuvering the cord behind him and snapping it into a hidden outlet on his back. A relieved sigh left him as he felt a charge go through him. “Now then, come over and plug in for the night.”

“I’ll buff out the dents and scratches you have on each other.,” he said, holding out the cords to the two metals.

Slowly, they made their way over. Plugging in with a sigh and sitting while the other pulled out a brush and metal working kit.

“Now then, don’t move much or it’ll go across your metal parts too fast.”

“Can we….have oil?,” blue asked, shifting a bit. “....Don’t you spill it…,” he warned, reluctantly handing a few cans of oil to the two.

Silently, he worked on an arm while the two cracked their jaws open. Sliding the cans within and cracking their jaws back down as the cans began to become filtered within their internal main section.

After a long while, ebony sighed softly “I’m not sure what to use for your visor….it’s badly cracked…” Gently he tilted his head. “I might need to remove it to repair it.” Green’s irises looked panicked for a moment,” Careful…..ok?,” he asked. Ebony nodded, carefully removing the visor.

“....How will this work? All three of us….together…,” blue asked, shifting a bit in his sit a bit. “We’ll figure it out…….or something….,” ebony said, sighing as he finally ‘relaxed’ in his seat. The blue and green metals relaxing in their freshly buffed and repaired bodies.

Tiredly, as they charged, Blue rested his head against the Green shoulder. His red irises flicking out as he shut down for the night. Green leaned his head against the blue dome, his own irses flicking out with a soft whir.

Ebony sat down by their legs and leaned against them with a tired metallic sound before his own irises flicked out for the night.

Yet, a few minutes later, the doctor returned. “Ugh...Never going on that blog site again, I always lose track of time that way..,” he shook his bald head before pausing at the relaxing scene. “Huh...I never programed them to do that...,meh,” he shrugged,” What can be the worst thing to happen? Let them….sit together while they charge up…,” he walked over to a table. “Seems they did basic repairs. Nice, one less thing to worry about.,” he grasped a small tablet and walked back to the door. “Perhaps they’ll get along better now.,” he quietly cackled as he turned out the light. “Now to catch up on that show with the space rocks.”


	29. I WILL END YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a hand claws itself free from a hellish hole of sin and lack of motivation* I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!  
> JEEZ, I'm so sorry this is so late! I meant to have the drabbles done in June but UGH, I lost my motivation after my computer incident and I was like "later" for a while.
> 
> BUT GUESS WHO COULDN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF THEIR MESSED UP SLEEP SCHEDUAL AND FINDING MY OUTLINE NOTEBOOK AGAIN?
> 
> so here's some fleetourge fluff for ya. :3 complete with Scourge not liking to feel things and a fleetway who's basically a cat.
> 
> might do the other later today and see if I have any new ideas for more drabbles....thinking a mafia one....maybe
> 
> for videos, here's how Scourge would groan in annoyance  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OWeRO…
> 
> and here's how Scourge would act when sleep deprived  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0JME7…
> 
> yep, he's legit Bardock XD

“Babe, please, I’m trying to sleep,” Scourge grumbled as he shoved his face further into the pillow. Grumbling was the only response he received.

For the past few hours, all was peaceful. That was, until his partner came home practically steaming.

Tiredly, an icy neon blue orb rested on the golden glowing hedgehog. Who paced, well more like aggressively floating, at the front of the bed. His target like eyes swirling with intent and anger as his muttering became louder.

“I ought to destroy that damn place….HE thinks he can tell ME what to do?,” the enraged chaos server spat while his boyfriend gave another tired groan. “We’ll beat him up later….Babe PLEASE. I really need sleep. Come lay down….,” Scourge asked, bags beginning to form under his eyes from the previous forty eight hour heist he pulled previously.

He needed to rest. Boyfriend all huffy from running into his rival or not, he was getting it.

“I literally command the very aspect of life itself, I can mold whatever world I choose and wish….,” the golden hedgehog spat as he continued to float.

“No. No destroying shit in the middle of the night….”

Fleetway either didn’t hear or didn’t care as energy crackled in his sharp clawed hands.

“Yes…..I’ll level his whole city….Teach him a lesson….,” a rather deranged smile on his face.

“Fleet, I swear if you don’t knock it off and come over and lay down, I will make a ban on “fun times” for a week….,” Scourge said lowly, the other finally taking notice of him.

“How can you lay there when I am in such distress?! This stupid mortal-”

“Last I checked, Stripes wasn’t mortal….”

“LAB EXPERIMENT…...Has pushed at me for the last time…..”

Scourge felt a small frown stretch across his muzzle as his eyes rested on the clock beside the bed.

2:01 AM

“Right over the edge he did!,” the golden hedgehog spat, beginning to float a bit higher off the ground.

“And we’ll handle that ass in the morning...now late afternoon….,” Scourge grumbled, beginning to feel his irritation grow. Despite how steady he, blue, and this side of him were doing, he could only handle this obsessive rivalry for so long.

Fleetway’s continued ranting fell upon deaf ears as Scourge sat up slowly and slid off the bed. His ears going back as Fleetway’s volume increased as he left the bedroom with a grumble.

Opening a drawer within a coffee table in the living room, Scourge grasped a tiny bottle before shutting it.

As he turned back around, it didn’t surprise him when he saw Fleetway hovering by the entrance. Becoming more and more enraged as he continued his rant.

Without a word, the green rogue walked slowly up to the rambling hedgehog. An impassive look on his features as his slightly unamused blues rested on the other.

Didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

He slowly raised the bottle and pulled at the little lever, saying nothing as the other was sprayed in water briefly.

Freezing and sputtering in confusion, Fleetway looked at the tired teen in shock before slightly huffing anger.

“YOU- HOW DARE YOU USE THAT CAT TRAINER ON ME YOU-” he let out a hiss when he was sprayed again.

“No. None of that.,” Scourge said with a grumble.

Quills bristling, Fleetway hissed again as he floated away from the water source. Settling on the ceiling while rumbling.

Sighing tiredly, Scourge pointed it up without looked before he squeezed it again. A tiny mewl of a “no!” coming from the chaotic being from above.

“I’ve been up for the last forty eight hours….doing a he- job….the very least you could do is let me sleep….but no, you had to wake me up and go off on a rant about how stripes beat you at parcheesi.,” he said, his voice showing more irritation with each word.

“It’s like you’d rather focus more on him then me sometimes….,” he added quietly, ignoring the flinch from the other from his words.

With a sigh, he lowered his peach arm. “Whatever….I’m going back to bed…..Stay out here if you want to continue on, I don’t care.,” he muttered before closing the bedroom door.

With a grunt, he put the bottle next to the clock before laying back down with a sigh. His eyes were closed for a moment before he felt something shift followed by a soft fizz. Exhausted, he opened his eyes a bit. Never flinching from the face mere centimeters from his own.

“......do you really think we’d rather be with him then you?,” Fleetway asked, his warped voice gone and letting the cerulean hero and concerned teen shine through.

Scourge’s face went lax as he struggled to keep his eyes open,” Well, when I am home, you’re never around….always with him fighting or racing...and you missed a planned date for it….,” he muttered.

Uncaring of the flinch from the other. It wasn’t unusual for him to forget something. Like a date. Scourge knew he did it “accidently” with that pink hedgehog that was fond of him. It still stung to learn he was getting to that level of “whoops, my bad.”. Guess that’s karma coming back at him.

“And when you’re not with him, this part comes out and starts plotting the multi-verse’s end. I can only handle so much dude, but everyday? Doesn’t it tire you at all? Trying to do the same thing you’ve constantly been replanning only to never achieve it….I’m not saying do it, but jeez.,” he said, hating the fact that his eyes were starting to sting.

“If you’d rather not be anywhere near me, then just say so….I don’t like being pulled around like this….,” he whispered, beginning to wonder about past things he has done himself.

He rolled away from the other, angry at himself for losing control so easily. Frustrated, he wiped his cheeks and swallowed.

He wasn’t a kid. He could handle this. It was probably going to happening sooner or later.

Yet, the green teen flinched at the sudden warm arms around his waist. Pulling him back into a snuggly spoon while the other purred and nuzzled between his shoulder blades fondly. “....I’m sorry we’ve been away for so long…,” the golden hedgehog mumbled in a soft tone.

“It's just been...trying...for a bit and it’s hard to adjust after that….previous fight…,” he mumbled, shuddering at the memory of being trapped in a canister and having dark chaotic energy forced into him.

He felt the other slump in his grasp, smiling gently as he relaxed in his hold. Curiously, he peaked and saw the other in seemingly blissful sleep.

With a small smile, he pecked a kiss to the side of his head. “We’ll make it up to you….we can right now actually~,” he purred in his ear. The green appendage twitching softly as the sharp clawed hands dipped below the waist.

With a tiny yelp, he was met with a blast of water to the face. Whining as he wiped his face, Scourge turned, a fire in his cold blues. “What point of I need sleep don’t you get?” He was answered with a pouty whine.

“Make it up for me TOMORROW.,” he said clearly, turning back and still holding the spray bottle in his far hand.

“....I didn’t say stop cuddling me.”

“How did you grab that thing?! It was over here-” the golden hedgehog immediately silenced when it was raised slightly.

“Can we please handle the mushy stuff in the morning?,” the green hedgehog asked lowly, sighing when he felt the other nod against his shoulder.

“Good….” He set his bottle under his pillow before closing his eyes with a sigh. Enjoying the added, and missed, warmth of the other.

Silence was held for a long while between the two.

“.........Why’s the sky and water so many colors? I mean- how does that work?”

“BLUE, I FUCKING SWEAR TO CHAOS HIMSELF.”

“What?,” the now blue hedgehog asked,” I’m just making sleep talk...it help you sleep by asking boring questions.”

The groan of annoyance from the scarred hedgehog must’ve been heard from miles around.


	30. Love Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another weresonourge prison fic!
> 
> I headcannon that Scourge has some serious self image problems. Espically being the anti of everyone's favorite blue blur. And in his attempt to distance himself from that forced image, he ended up loosing who he really is. Also that he ended up getting anxiety from prison and his past choices. Causing self doubt and dangerous self hate. So he constantly distracts himself anyway he can from these thoughts. Though it usually isn't good for his over all well being either. Be it skipping meals to do a project in another part of the prison or loosing sleep by reading, he'd likely do it merely for a needed distraction.
> 
> The werehog sonic of the prison, who I headcannon goes by Sonic's middle name, Maurice, knows and can tell when these self destructive behaviors happen. So he does his very best to ease Scourge's worries.
> 
> And believe it or not, the both of them seem to calm the other's inner demons relatively well.
> 
> Plus I really like the thought of Scourge never out right asking for comfort and such when he's in distress. Tough guy till the end. It still startles him how easily Maurice (Momo as a pet name) can figure it out.
> 
> So have a comfort drabble!
> 
> Sonic the Werehog and Scourge the Hedgehog to SEGA/Archie
> 
> Listened to this while typing it. It fits weirdly. soundcloud.com/perfectlyvindic…

In the darkness of a cell within the No Zone prison, Scourge lay on his mattress with a tired expression. His reading light having gone dead from the batteries, he was stuck within the very darkness he tried to distract himself from.

Shoving the thick, dog eared book back under his pillow. The green teen laid back with a rather beat look.

The only solitude he could find within this hellhole was the escape of reading. People tended to overlook you that way. Or deem you a nerd and destroy you anyway.

After his first few times reading in the library, he discovered the safest place to read was in his cell. Not to mention he was less likely to see his insides on his outsides.

Yet when something took away that solitude, he was stuck within his own mind. Mulling over many thoughts and ideas swirling with him.

Groaning softly, he pressed his palms against his eyes and rubbed. It didn’t stop the migraine from coming.

The what ifs are what bothered him the most. What if he dodged here or what if he did this.

A rather upsetting growl left him as he turned onto his side. He could plan out all he want, but he could never really think on the spot. He always needed time for the perfect plan.

A green and black boot kicked the wall as he grit his teeth. He didn’t like to be reminded of each and every flaw. Each time he was, it was comparing himself to his anti, the hero. And after all this time and planning, everyone saw HIM as HIS anti. Never his own person.

It infuriated him that he could never really leave the large shadow that was casted over him.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to focus on everything outside of his mind. Rolling back onto his back, he took deep breaths. The scent of the prison was disgusting. Like a horrible cocktail of body odor, regrets and blood. He really didn’t want to identify each smell.

It was until he managed to focus on the only scent he could stand. The scent of a freshly rained on forest with fresh pine and cool wind.

The scent of freedom.

Cracking open his blues, they settled on the large and clawed hand that hung over the side of the bunk. Its own his new bunkmate after Smalls and his current fling. But at this point he could begin to wonder if he could even call it that. It seemed that the other only really cared about him than himself, and it terrified him that he always felt a sharp pang when he saw the other upset.

Ears twitching, Scourge listened to the soft rumbling purr of his snore. He could just picture the peaceful look on his features as he dreamed.

He reached out for the hand only to draw back. Why would he wake him up? He could handle this himself.

Sighing, he rested back into his bunk. The tightness in his chest increasing before he decided to screw it.

Using his foot, he nudged the bottom of the upper bunk. “Maurice….,” he said softly, a snore coming in response only irked him. “Maury,” he nudged a little harder. The beast above snorted and rolled over, taking the comforting hand away as he cuddled back into the rough sheets.

Feeling his eye twitch, the convict hedgehog reeled back his legs and kicked hard against the bunk top,” Momo!”

The werehog snorted awake, tense and on all fours on his bunk as if he was ready to pounce. “WHAT? WHO- you damn it.,” he rested back down,” Did you have to kick my back that hard?” He asked tiredly, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“You wouldn’t wake up….,” Scourge said, sounding quiet.

Grumbling, the larger male swung so he hung over the side. His head in view as the bright greens settled on the smaller hedgehog. “Well, now I am….Everything ok?,” he asked, looking exhausted.

“Yeah….you were just snoring loud is all.,” he said simply, obviously lying but with his experience made it hard to tell. The werehog knew better.

“Oh I was, was I?”

“Yeah you were…,” Scourge rolled away from him, his face flushing.

Maurice sighed, knowing the telling signs of anxiety building up as he realized the reading light was out. So, with very little grace, he slid off the top with a “thunk”.

Taking this moment to stretch, he sighed as his felt his back pop and give. “Well, sorry. Can’t help it.” He said casually as he crawled into the lower bunk.

Flailing, Scourge turned to face him looking flushed and shocked,” What are you doing?!,” he whispered out. The werehog yawning, making a small squeaking sound,” It’s cold up there….and there’s a heater down here.,” he mumbled, his larger frame instantly curling around the smaller male with a sigh and nuzzle.

Sighing, Scourge felt himself snuggle back,” I guess you can stay down here….,” he mumbled, trying and failing to ignore the soft purr ins response.

“You’re really fluffy by the way…..” He said out tiredly as his eyelids grew heavy.

“Oh I am? Probably because of all the fur…” The werehog smirked softly. “Mmm, must be why you’re in jail….,” Scourge muttered sleepily.

Maurice tilted his head,” Why’s that?”

“Because it must be illegal being this soft….,” Scourge snickered softly as he hid his face against a thick arm.

“Then I must be a walking violation then….,” he mused in good humor.

When a response never came, he gently brushed away the few stray and messy quills from his eyes. The green hedgehog falling asleep for what seemed like weeks of being awake.

Lazily, he used his claws to gently work out the knots and tangles until the teen looked somewhat presentable.

He felt he failed in a way, when he saw the bags beneath his eyes. Though, he felt his mind change at the tiny smile Scourge had in his sleep. Maybe being there was a success on itself.

After a few minutes, Maurice finally rested his head down. Never letting his comforting hold loosen around the other as he fell back asleep.

He knew he’d never say he needed help, that he longed for comfort and security. But he knew he’d use other ways to show it. Maurice only rumbled at the thought as he promised himself that he’d be there to provide it. Whether Scourge knew it or not.


	31. Creator Is Another Word For Parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spear of justice blasts loudly as I rise from the smokey floor screaming angrily* I'VE DONE IT.  
> HOLY POOPADOOP.
> 
> ok. welp, here we go. the cute fluff story I planned.
> 
> I headcannon that sometimes, Shadow's creator would be a dad to him. Being so proud of his artificial baby. He'd take a lot of pictures of Shadow's early life for *cough* scientific research purposes *cough*
> 
> I literally died from cute writing young shadow ok?
> 
> also, for those who want to know, Gerald continuously used that mug and if anyone made and jokes about it he'd rekt them. "Oh my mug isn't cool? At least my children acknowledge me *sips coffee and walks away*"
> 
> also, this can be sort of a non-canonical sequel to "Victim of Circumstance" if you so wish, but I'm not writing a sequel for that. This story just ended up in a pairing to fit in with my drabbles better.
> 
> Shadow, Sonic, Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik to SEGA/Archie  
> Scourge the hedgehog to Archie

Within the labs of the space colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnik sat at one of his many work desks.

The aged scientist was bent over messy papers as he tried to re-evaluate the coding for a new project he was forced to oversee rather than focus on his current, and in his opinion, far more important one.

Tiredly, the man rubbed his tired eyes that constantly went into a squint beneath his glasses.

The young scientists working on the project had a questionable experimentation procedure. A small part of him wondered if the main reason they even brought up their hypothesis was just to mess around with rabbits in space.

That part of him wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest.

Sitting back in his swivel chair, the doctor sighed as he closed his eyes.

Once his mind calmed from the swirling problems, he opened them and glanced around to the clock attached to the wall.

Only a few minutes until dinner.

“Grandfather?,” a soft voice asked from the doorway. Turning, the older man smiled warmly at the sight of his young granddaughter, Maria. Though, it didn’t take long to notice what was behind her.

Practically shying behind her, was the very cure he made a few years ago for her disease. Yet, due to some mishaps, along with his grandchild becoming attached, he found it difficult to conduct the tests needed to ensure he could cure her rather than be the weapon the black arms wished him to be.

He felt his smile soften a bit more towards the sight of the young black and red hedgehog that dared to poke his head out from behind his friend before ducking back quickly.

“Yes?,” he asked, smiling a bit more when Maria gently took the younger’s hand and walked into the lab. “Shadow has something for you.” “Oh? Does he now?,” he asked in slight humor. When his gaze rested to the small hedgehog he almost chuckled at the nervous nature. It was so unlike his curious and excitable creation who always seemed to have questions about everything.

It was then he noticed the crudely painted mug in the small red and black hands. “What’s this?,” he asked with slight curiosity. His creation shifted a bit, growing a bit of confidence when his friend encouraged him.

“M...Maria and I were talking about holidays and she told me there were special days for parent figures….,” he said quietly.

The scientist blinked. Slightly shocked but touched all the same. “So...I asked what you do on these days...she said it was to thank them for being there and spending the day with them doing fun things they want to do….,” his ruby orbs were fixed to the ground as his foot trailed over a tile outline.

“So...I asked if you’re my parental figure since you made me….Maria said you were...So I made you a present!,” he declared, a small flame in his eyes as he held up the mug defiantly.

Gently, the older man took the offered mug into his hold. Feeling conflicting emotions swirl within his being. “Marai said gifts such as these are traditional.,” the small hedgehog said with a hand on his hip while the other pointed up as if he were lecturing. Maria suppressed the urge to giggle. “And I know that your mug broke earlier in the week….Now you can have that weird dark morning liquid again!,” the young hedgehog beamed a smile.

It was then the doctor noticed the painted words across the mug. ‘World’s best creator’. “Maria helped with the penmanship…,” the little artificial creation said quietly as he ducked his chin into his abundance of chest fluff.

Chuckling, the professor set the mug on his desk before picking up the small hedgehog into a sitting hug. “I love it. Thank you. I’ll be sure to drink a lot of dark morning liquid in it as soon as possible.,” he said warmly, catching that his small creation’s tail was beginning to wag.

Carefully, he set the small child down before standing up with a pained grunt. “Perhaps I shouldn’t sit so long.,” he said with warm amusement. “Come along you two, let’s go have some dinner.,” he said, taking the small red and black hand in his own while walking with his granddaughter to the door.

When he returned to his lab, the older man filled his new mug to the brim with coffee and enjoyed a much needed moment of relaxation before closing the door to spend time with his slightly growing family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many years later on the planet surface….

Standing at a grave, an older red streaked dark hedgehog stood silently. Regarding the tombstone, weathered from the elements, he finally knelt and dug a small hole in the front. Once satisfied with the depth, the hedgehog rested an old mug in the divot. With an almost saddened expression filling his usually stoic features, he refilled the hole and gently patted the top.

“So you can enjoy your favorite drink…,” he said softly before standing up. Silently, he swallowed down the emotions threatening to make themselves known. He knew it was alright to feel this way when visiting family, but….it still hurt him dearly.

Sighing through his nose, he turned back towards the two other hedgehogs waiting for him just outside of the cemetery. One in a dark black leather jacket and holding two hedgelets while the other in red sneakers offered a smile of reassurance to the dark male coming towards them.

Perhaps, after he learned how to feel the same way, he could enjoy his new little rag tag family far more than he already did.

Perhaps he’d make his creator proud in a sense. Only time would tell.

Without a word on the event, the trio engaged in a familiar conversation to ease the stressed male.  
The three left the cemetery, missing the scent of fresh coffee lingering in the air for a brief moment before disappearing entirely.


	32. Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screaming as I pick up a pillow and throw it* HAVE SOME HURT/COMFORT FLUFF APART OF THE GHOST AU
> 
> props to anyone if they figure out what the meeting with the lady really was about *wink*
> 
> trust me, after this one, the drabbles will be slightly intense, hence the amount of steam *from the shower* in this fic. (what? me foreshadowing that? HA! *crawls under blanket* PROPOSTEROUS)
> 
> also, I literally died from the title I made last night. Literally I was staring at a blank document and I was seriously going "Welp, I should at least name it so I know which one I'm working on" *thinking* "......*silently types out title* heh...." I came back to it like "omfg past me wtf? XD"
> 
> Shadow and Scourge to SEGA/Archie

Shadow gritted his teeth as he rested back into the soft couch with high irritation. His red orbs burned in heated anger as they rested on the green specter floating lazily next to him.

The bright blue irises against the pitch black sclera of his eyes twitched tiredly at the drawl of the television. “Man...I really want pizza…,” the green being said. Sighing quietly as if it was the most painful thing ever.

“If you would’ve listened to me earlier, you’d probably be eating some right now.,” the dark, red streaked hedgehog said testily.

“I heard you said ‘crystal’ not the whole ‘don’t touch it’. How was I supposed to know it would break?,” the younger said with a slight bit of irritation himself.

“Maybe if you didn’t rush into things, you’d be more successful.,” the older tiredly stood up, choosing to ignore the heated glare on the back of his head.

Walking into the bathroom, he took out a towel and proceeded to start the shower. Barely restraining the sound of his sigh when a ghostly head poked through the wall. “Maybe if you weren’t uptight all the time, I might consider what you’re saying,” the green teen spat with heated vengeance.

“I didn’t need to help you, you know. I still don’t NEED to.,” Shadow said, beginning to lose his temper. “If you think you can handle everything on your own then by all means, go ahead.” He retorted, tired of the bothersome hedgehog anyway.

The green, scarred ghost seemed to pause for a long moment. “.....You know I can’t…,” he muttered, looking internally destroyed as he began to recall his situation. The witch that seemed like a good date, the weird test, the curse, then this agony of never being able to return to normal alone. If he attempted to do so without assistance, all it did was hurt him more.

The red streaked male took in a breath and finally sighed,” I know….I didn’t mean to go there...I’m sorry….,” he said quietly, still slightly hurt from the other’s offhandedness he made earlier that lead to this whole situation to begin with.

Silence filled the now steamy room, the two averting their eyes as the rest of the ghostly apparition floated into the bathroom.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the green hedgehog nudged the darker male’s shoulder.

Reluctantly, Shadow moved his arms so the other could rest against him to the best of his ability. Though, it took much of his willpower to force away the needed shiver from the slimy coldness that was now pressed against him.

“......You know it’ll be alright in the end, right?,” the older male said softly, his arms cautiously going around the shivering teen. “We’ll handle this. We’ll make it right. You’ll be flesh and bone again….I promise.,” he said softly, feeling the other swallow down a sob.

Carefully, Shadow lead the other through the shower curtain. The hot water cascading down onto him, only to pass through the other. “Does this….at least help warm you up?,” the ultimate life form asked innocently.

Chuckling, Scourge seemed to genuinely smile at this. “A little...it’s still pretty cold…” Shadow hummed softly, his hand brushing and failing to wipe away a stray tear on the other’s muzzle. “Your hand in my face feels weird though…”

“Well, perhaps it’s because my fingers went through your face.”

The green hedgehog laughed at this. Carefully, he pushed his hand through Shadow’s muzzle. “Does that feel weird?” He asked with a tiny smirk.

“Not really,” the other lied,” Just cold.”

Scourge snorted softly,” Liar.”

Shadow flushed a bit when the other moved closer,” I’m...sorry about earlier…,” the teen said quietly, dark ears going up in slight interest. “The lady….witch….was supposed to be someone who knew where your damn emerald was,” he said honestly.

Silence filled the shower, steam slowly rising upwards before the dark male chuckled softly. “You went through all of that….for my damn fourth chaos emerald?,” he asked, a pain in his chest. “Well...you said you couldn’t find it...I wanted to surprise you.,” the teen said.

Carefully, Shadow dared a peck to the see through cheek. Flushing a bit when he went a bit too far and bumped his nose against the wall. “That didn’t go according to plan…,” he said softly, a shy chuckle leaving him when he noticed the other’s growing smirk. “Well, let me try,” he said, the older laughing softly and waving it off with slight embarrassment.

“You’ll go through me too.” “So? I wanna try!,” the other pouted softly. “Fine, I’ll allow one attempt,” the older hedgehog said with slight playfulness.

He wasn’t expecting an expert kiss to the lips with no face going through his head. Blinking, Shadow felt the electric coldness leave his lips as quickly as it came.

Across from him, the teen looked smug,” You may claim to be the ultimate life form, but you still have a lot to leave about kissing and stuff,” he said cheekily, grinning when the other huffed.

“Oh, I’ll show you how capable I am when you’re pleading for me to do more...when you’re back to normal,” he said, flushing when the other laughed.

“Is that a threat or promise?” “Both.” The green hedgehog smirked, his blues shining deviously,” I can’t wait for it to be fulfilled.” He winked, making the other flush more in response and making him laugh once again.

“Don’t disappoint me stripes~,” he teased.

“Please, you should know when I make promises I keep them tenfold.,” the other said seriously.

The green ghost flushed softly,” That’s what I’m looking forward to.”


	33. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I REALLY enjoyed myself writing this one, like I had to stop myself at the end because it was getting so long and....well y'know. I almost wish I could make it into its own thing, but I'm pleased with it just being a drabble.
> 
> this is a Mafia AU with Shadow as a Detective and Scourge as a King pin. (got inspiration a while back from play LA Noire)
> 
> I said these next drabbles were getting steamy...(from the shower scene last fic) prepare yo' self
> 
> also have a neat song with this one :D www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNgq1s…
> 
> Shadow & Scourge to SEGA/Archie

Rain poured down onto the city of New Mobotropolis. The few people out in the cold and wet night were hurriedly trying to get to shelter. Though, one seemed to not mind the cold pelting rain.

Walking the dark streets on a mission for justice, was a dark and red streaked hedgehog with glowing ruby eyes. His work suit covered by a trenchcoat and a hat kept most of his quills and ears dry from the icy drops.

Shadow, was a detective to the G.U.N police department. Having been one since he awoke from his prolonged sleep in that god awful chamber like tube a few years prior.

A small part of him wished he remained asleep, another wishing it wasn’t a notorious villain to awaken him with the plans of using his power to gain control of the world. Though the dark hedgehog proved him incredibly wrong once he realized what was really going on.

After assisting the current world’s hero, a blue hedgehog, in ensuring the Eggman gang didn’t shatter the world with a destructive weapon from the hedgehog’s old world, he was given a second chance by the government to serve and protect the people of this world for his freedom to live peacefully.

The dark male did enjoy his job immensely, serving justice and took some small pleasure in truly helping those who needed it. Lately, however, it began to grow boring.

Nothing amounted to the excitement and adrenaline inducing fight that saved the world a few years back.

He could punch and kick, slam and break, as many criminals as he wished. But it was never going to be the same.

Which, is what drew him out in the dark and rainy night. Recently, he came into contact with a different hedgehog. Fur as green as the money he laundered and with blue eyes as bright as the ink on the stamps you’d get in the post.

This hedgehog, provided excitement.

At first, he loathed the fact that the other was a part of the criminal underbelly of the city and vowed to bring him in. Then the first fight happened.

That confident smirk, the banter, drawing blood when he cut his lip. The chance to throw his spears at a target without worry.

It made his heart race.

Over time, he found himself longing for another encounter with him. And eventually he did.

Just not in the way he’d thought.

One night, he found the other in an alleyway. A bullet in his arm and a knife in the other. A bloodied cloth in his teeth as he pulled it tight.

He could remember the shock on his face.

And, somehow, it lead to him taking him into his apartment and prying out the bullet. After a heated argument between the two, everything from their goals to their occupations, to the threats of going after the other. They found themselves entangled with each other.

The older male relishing in the amount of control the other let him had over him, even begging to have more. To the soft pleas afterwards when it became soft and needed. At some point, he let the tired other sleep in his bed. Only to find out in the morning the stitching on his arm broke to have it needed to redone.

Then, he found himself not wanting to turn the other in. For wanting more from the other, so, he made it seem like that they were hunting each other in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. The department believed him and that left him satisfied.

While the two met in secret to find that passion, that need they didn’t know they craved for, that longing to feel the other close and near. To tease, to encourage, to claim, to comfort.

Shadow didn’t feel afraid of these emotions at all. Even pleased when the other returned them. Though, it was difficult to go throughout the day without hearing his voice or meeting him between shifts.

Unfortunately, in the recently weeks, it had been difficult to meet with the king pin. Which is why he moved with such purpose in the cold rain.

He finally made a time with the other they could both make and meet.

Though the meeting place did make him cringe softly.

Standing in front of a run down club, he knocked on the aged door.

The metal grate above opening silently,” Hail to the king.” he said, the grate closing quickly and the door creaking open.

Taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, he entered the club.

Surprisingly, the inside was extravagant. Cool silk colored walls had soft purple drapes hanging from the ceiling. The filled as they watched the singer coo out a soft melody.

A soft chuckle left him.

Where else is best to meet a criminal leader then a speakeasy?

Walking through the club and easily dodging waiters and people mingling, the detective made his way to the stairs the other told him about.

Though, as he opened the wall colored door, he felt his heart rate increase again as a familiar scent hit his nose.

Suppressing a shiver, he closed the door and climbed the stairs. Finding his steps becoming far more quicker as he saw the top just out of reach.

Finding his hands shaking in excitement as he grasped the knob, Shadow tore through the door and closed it.

Taking a moment to breathe and find himself again, Shadow leaned back against the door as his chest rose and fell erratically.

Once he steadied, the red streaked male made his way down the hall that seemed shorter a moment ago.

Swallowing, he paused in front of the office door. Seeing a soft light beneath the crack at the bottom.

He was so close.

Slowly, he clicked open the door and let it swing open softly. Revealing his hedgehog sitting in the plush desk chair, holding a glass of whiskey with a smirk and letting his suit covered legs be propped up on the desk and crossed. Showing the ease and confidence the detective came to know in many different ways with the other.

He felt his heart race when he saw the now familiar smirk curl softly against the peach colored muzzle. The bright blues twinkling in heated passion and longing.

“Well, hello there detective. Is there a problem?,” he asked so innocently, though his appearance showed otherwise.

Shadow walked into the office, closing the door as his rubies burned in a rather dominant fashion.

“Yes, there were reports of criminal activity….,” his scarlet orbs traced the other’s form, noticing the slight shiver from the other. Along with the fact that his dress shirt was slightly open, revealing the scarred chest beneath.

“Oh?,” the green hedgehog asked innocently, taking a sip from his glass.

With slow and determined steps, he neared the desk. His eyes showing a shared hunger between he and the other.

“Yes….you wouldn’t happen to...know anything about it...would you?,” he asked, feeling a soft smile curl against his tan muzzle as the other shifted softly.

He loved this part of the game. Seeing the other shiver and beg beneath him.

With his cheeks flushed a light pink, the sitting male scoffed,” Me? Involved in criminal activity?,” he grinned a bit,” Preposterous~,” he let the word roll of his tongue in a low purr.

Shadow felt himself grin as he watched the other, relishing in the soft shiver he felt from the slightly challenging gaze the other kept throwing at him. “Well, would you please take off your coat and such? You’re trailing in water,” he said, a bit of ice to his voice as he moved his legs off the desk.

Smirking softly, Shadow slid his trenchcoat off slowly. Almost in a teasing fashion. He felt his smirk grow at the irritated look the other gave when teased.

So he wanted it his way tonight?

He’d need to work for it.

Resting his coat and hat on a hook, he took off the suit coat as well. Sighing softly at the cool air against his dress shirt. “May I have a seat?,” he asked, walking around with a slight sway without looking at the other. Though he felt the hardened gaze on his back.

It was then he felt himself get pulled roughly back, getting slammed into the very chair the other was sitting in mere seconds before.

He barely registered the weight on his lap before the other captured his lips in a heated kiss.

His arms going roughly around the other’s waist while his went around his shoulders and neck in the same fashion.

After an intense few moments, they broke it. Gasping for breath yet the older male took the opportunity to bite and kiss his soft neck. Eliciting a soft groan from the other. “Oh god, I missed you~,” the green hedgehog flushed when he realized what he said.

Shadow chuckled softly, giving a kiss to the base of a shivering green ear. “I missed you too…,” he whispered, smiling wickedly when the other shivered from his breath against his ear.

Shifting beneath him, Shadow managed to gain footing to twist the other and pin him to the desk. His focus now on what part of his chest that was exposed from the shirt opening. He paused with his hands on the shirt, asking silently for permission.

The younger nodded, biting his lip when his dress shirt was ripped open.

The blues fluttered shyly, his agile body twisting slightly beneath the older,” Did you bring the…,” he trailed off, his cheeks going a light red when the other smirked and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Scourge the Hedgehog, King pin of the Mobotropolis criminal underbelly, you’re under arrest~,” he purred, tilting his head when the other freezed.

“.....Not for real...I was trying to be saucy..,” he said, beginning to feel slightly flustered. That’s when the other began to laugh, grabbing the tie the other was wearing and pulling him down into a kiss,” Stop being so damn cute,” he muttered with a smile.

Smiling himself, Shadow clicked the cuffs into place. Loving the shudder beneath him,” I can’t do that.” He said in mock seriousness. “Why? Is it against the law?,” he other teased. “No, I just don’t feel like it.”

Shadow smirked at the bark of laughter.

It was then he realized how much he loved this. And he didn’t see himself letting it go anytime soon.


	34. Break Me, Fix Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY.
> 
> thought I'd try something new. a different aspect of zonourge. where scourge attempts to manipulate into escaping but it backfires.  
> I kind of like the idea of Zonic realizing the struggle of identity Scourge is shown to have in the comics and tries to help him assert himself as his own hedgehog rather then just another "sonic" since he can see his point somewhat.
> 
> I know this probably isn't as good as the other zonourge ones I wrote, but I just wanted to try something new with this couple
> 
> zonic and scourge to SEGA/Archie

Zonic pressed himself to the side of the cover he was using.

The emerald orbs flicking about for any sign of movement as the blue ears swerved for sounds. Earlier that day, a convict that escaped weeks prior had been spotted in the warehouse district. Unable to use the warp ring in his jacket, as it was replaced by a normal cash ring instead.

Zonic lightly felt the circle impression in his pocket before a trained breath left him. He couldn't leave it with the warden. Knowing him, he’d use it to weaponize a monstrosity to bring his own version of “justice” all throughout the zones.

Directing his attention back to his task, the blue hedgehog moved upwards slightly to gaze over the box he was behind.

His drooped blue quills kept in check by the helmet he wore with a safety visor over his eyes.

A voice was coming from the office of the warehouse.

Swiftly and silently, he shot towards a pile of lumber to the right. His green boots making no sound as he shifted behind it.

Something didn’t feel….right.

“Well hey there sweetheart~ You miss me that much you came to find me?~,” a voice with a slight rasp asked with a smirk evident in his tone.

Zonic moved quickly, barely dodging the foot that was centimeters from crushing his skull. “No, I came to bring you back into custody,” he stated coldly.

The emeralds rested on the rugged and scarred green hedgehog. His leather and flamed jacket hanging loosely from his shoulders as if he were just putting it on or taking it off. The cold blues glinting with intent as a sharp tooth smirk grew on the peach muzzle.

“Scourge, you’re under arrest...again.,” Zonic said as he stood, his movements calm but guarded. “Am I now?,” the green teen asked, his smirk growing from the question.

The two stood, seemingly frozen as they sized the other up. Swallowing, Zonic felt put off by that odd look in the deep pools of blue as he subconsciously took a step back. Only to grow more concerned when the other match his step by going forward.

“Gotta say blue, I’m impressed.,” he drawled, moving slowly forward as the other stepped back. “The tip that was given that I was here was swept under the rug. I mean, who’d believe I’d be in a warehouse and not partying it up downtown?,” he asked, his hands leaving his pocket. “But you knew better….didn’t you blue?”

“Obviously...that’s why I’m here.,” Zonic said simply. The scarred hedgehog seemed to laugh at that,” Really? Because I think it’s because of another reason…,” he said, chuckling when the other finally bumped into the wall.

“You’re fascinated by the idea of a hero having a “bad side”,” he smirked,” Surprised that that said side broke away from that fixed shadow and became their own thing. Own being, separate from the original.,” he seemed to grow nearer. Zonic feeling his mouth dry.

“And you want to know what it’s like...to move away from that path...the one fixed onto you before you were even born….to make your own choice.”

Zonic felt his breath get sucked from him as he slammed back into the wall. The verde male pinning him roughly and making their faces millimeters apart. “Don’t you blue?~,” he purred softly, the zone cop grunting in discomfort.

He apparently found a way to remove the collar that was around his neck. Clever.

“Stop calling me that.,” he spat, shifting from the other’s growing smirk. “Calling you what? Blue?” “I’m not him.” “Aren't you though?,” the emerald male asked smugly. “Think about it...you’re just a letter off from his name….you look just like him...do a job similar to his...so aren’t you him?”

“No. I’m not. I became my own person and made my own decisions….you’re the one struggling with who you are and what you want. That’s why you’re trying to distance yourself so much from him..,” Zonic spat back, uncaring that the smirk slowly disappeared. “Don’t try to force your image issues on me..I’m content on what I do and what I choose.”

“Are you now? Even when it’s basically you against the world?,” Green asked quietly. “I’m not alone! I have-” “Friends?,” Scourge cut off smugly. “You mean the two idiots apart of your unit? The ones you never speak to outside of work? Or do you mean the countless others you push away because you’re so focused on your job? Because of your attitude?,” Zonic felt his heart stop and clench.

“Face it...the only reason you haven’t been fired is because you’re good at your job...No one would miss you if you disappeared.”

The azure officer tried to force the demeaning thoughts away. “Face it blue…,” the other smirked, giving a small lick to his cheek. “We’re more alike in that sense...two people against the world...against everyone who’d rather see us dead.”

Zonic squirmed against the other as he forced his lips against his, his hand reaching quickly towards his belt and snapping forward. Making the other break the kiss and scream as a tazer stabbed it’s metal prongs into one of his chest scars.

The two toppled to the floor, Zonic reaching into his belt again for the spare collars and snapping his hand forward again. Clicking the collar hard enough around his neck to make the other gag.

“I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU.,” he said lowly, panting as his face was red from many things. Anger, hurt, betrayal, doubt. The green male seemed to chuckle, slowly becoming a laugh,” Oh really now?~ Says the one who played dirty to get the upper hand...nothing like the fair zone cop he’s supposed to be.”

A crash was heard as the sliding metal door was slammed open, zone officers scrambling in and shouting orders. “Officer Zonic!,” a crocodile called out wit ha chameleon following behind. The blue male seemed to relax only a bit, thankful he told his partners what he was going to do and if he didn’t check back in assume the worse.

Moving to stand up, Zonic roughly pulled the teen to his feet. Ignoring the smug smirk and look he was giving. “Put him in the car.,” he said simply. An echidna rushing forward and roughly grabbing the escapey and forcing him to move towards the exit to the patrol cars.

“We’ll continue this later~,” the teen smirked over his shoulder towards the blue cop,” No. We won’t.,” he snapped back, making the other laugh.

“Are you alright Zonic?,” the chameleon asked, the hedgehog letting out a breath,” Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, ignoring to the best he could manage of the tingling in his lips from the forced kiss.

“Let’s just...go.,” he said, ignoring the worried looks his partners gave as he made his way back to the cars.

\---------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Zonic sat at his desk. Filling out the report of the incident for the records. Mind numbingly dull, he let his mind wander from the mindless task.

His thoughts moved to what the other said earlier. The words that made him find himself beginning to question what he really felt.

Sighing, he rested his head on the desk.

This is exactly what the other wanted. Not just to ponder his words, but to think about him in the process.

Silently, he moved the unfinished report to the side and stood. Letting his legs carry him to the door and out into the hall.

He barely noticed that he walked from his desk all the way to the solitary wing. Confused, he tried to remember why he was even there.

It wasn’t until he heard a familiar chuckle did he realize it. “Hasn’t even been a whole work shift and you missed me~,” a voice said from behind the metal door.

“Not really...I just wanted to see what damage they did to you when you came in,” he responded quietly. Barely making out the battered looking teen in the darkened cell through the small sliding opening.

A hum of acknowledgement came from the darkness as Zonic found himself sliding down and resting his back to the door.

“...I’m sorry…,” he said, noting how quiet the other grew. “I didn’t know that was how you felt about being a…,” he paused at the word of their prime version. “It never really occurred to me that someone could be irritated, knowing they were always in the shadow of another them...I never really thought about it...I just did my part because I thought it was what I was supposed to do.”

He paused, resting his arms on his knees,” But just because you’re destined for a role, doesn’t mean you’re not unique. How you handle what was placed upon you makes you your own person,” he seemed to smile,” And I think you’re pretty unique...you practically said “fuck off” to the universe and made your own destiny instead. You’re not the “Anti-Sonic” anymore...you’re Scourge.,” he said, his emerald orbs flicking back.

“Just like I’m not “No Zone Sonic”. I’m Zonic, a zone cop. Who made out what he gets to do.,” he leaned his head back, feeling the door bounce lightly as he felt the other lean against it. “You may be a Sonic...but that doesn’t make you any less unique...any less you….the minute you start to think other wise it the moment you start to fall apart…trust me, I know too well what it’s like.”

He felt the door tremble slightly from the other, his emeralds disappearing as he closed his eyes and stood. “You’re right...in a weird way we are alike…..Just not in the way you thought….We’re alike because we’re so different….Because we’re not just a “Sonic”. Because we’re not just like him.,” he turned towards the door,” I just hope you can see that one day.” he said quietly as he walked away from the cell.

Zonic felt his insides twist from the soft sob from behind the door.

Perhaps he could remind himself to see that more often than not. Rather then forget it at all.


	35. Please Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. here it is. angsty fleetourge.
> 
> basically my take at what happened to sonic and friends during *slight cringe* Sonic '06 in Silver's timeline, only with the fleetourge pairing.
> 
> how'd I do on crisis city guys? *also lowkeyed cried a bit while writing. don't know if it's from the emotional stress of loosing two pets in one month or just from these characters and their feelings*
> 
> also here's a song for this one www.youtube.com/watch?v=9alKcS…
> 
> Fleetway to Sonic the Comic  
> Scourge to Archie and SEGA

Beneath the red, polluted sky, a ruined city lay. Heavy smoke and fires rising and curling like snakes in the air as a distant roar of a creature echoed over the empty area.

Tired, swirled target like eyes gazed over the scene. A scene that would’ve usually filled him with glee. Just itching to add to the chaos.

But instead, he felt a slight emptiness in his chest. The feeling slowly crushing his heart as he continued to watch.

Not too long ago, a few years maybe, the original owner of this body he clung to stopped speaking to him. The chaotic demon thinking he went silent from grief and despair. Or maybe he was just as exhausted as he was.

He wouldn’t blame him if he was.

Throughout the years, the golden creature managed to learn why the blue host was so keen on helping others rather than himself.

It was confusing, but he did like the feeling it gave when they completed a mission successfully.

Yet somehow, he even managed to teach him how to act socially. Despite the awkward spouts of claiming to “murder you if you keep doing that” from the exasperated demon, it went a bit smoother than first thought.

Though at this point, he wished he didn’t learn about these trivial mortal feelings.

All he felt now was just….hollowness.

When the fiery god Iblis returned to this world, it destroyed many things. From the very earth which it took its stay, to the lives that inhabited it.

Fleetway knew he would’ve joined in way back when, but when it first occurred, he and his host fought against it.

Even losing friends along the way, they continued to fight. Though Fleetway began to notice how angry and hurt his host was at each death. Feeling the sharp stab of pain in his chest when his blue hero screamed in agony while fighting for a lost friend.

The hardest for his host was when he lost the “younger brother” he came to adopt.

The golden hedgehog was sure if he didn’t take control and give him a proper burial, the azure hedgehog would continue to hold him tightly and sob into his neck.

But that didn’t mean the demon didn’t feel a loss himself.

Almost two years after the initial return, his mate that was from the anti dimension was slain. The blue hero had put him in charge of evacuation and protection of the injured. And to be honest, Fleetway was surprised he accepted the task without a sassed comment.

He never saw him so determined, so angry before. So...protective.

That single look made his heart soar, and he knew he had to do everything he could to protect that look for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, one day, the fire creatures came to the survivor's post. The abandoned building came crumbling down.

Before he even realized it, he was tearing apart the rocks on the top. Ignoring the plea to check the people who escaped and were off to the safe side from the building to see if he was there.

Fleetway found him buried beneath a steel beam, his body shielding a small child who came out with only a broken arm and sprained ankle.

The chaos being didn’t know he could scream that loud, or that he could even cry. Yet he found himself holding his mate tightly, his clawed fingers curling against him as he weakly shook him to wake him up.

He never did.

For the next months, he attacked the fire god’s army with a heated vengeance. Ignoring the pleas from his host.

Sure, their stunt bought enough time for the remaining survivors to leave the city for sanctuary, but it would never bring back his mate.

After reaching the place of origin of the god, Fleetway seemed to lose himself more and more in his previous nature.

Primal, rage, hatred, power. He was going to get his revenge for his lost one.

Sadly, his rage blinded him. Allowing his target to escape to a place deep in the ruined city and beneath the crust. Losing what hope the world had for a direct attack.

Now all that was out from the god’s power was his minions.

And Fleetway had no one to blame but himself.

So, he let he and his host become lost in the chaotic field. Going between zones and universes for an answer to try to solve the problem.

The only one that seemed to come to mind was time travel and a hedgehog...but that wouldn’t happen for hundreds of years from that day.

Which is where the charged hedgehog is now, floating between the reality of the ruined world and the chaos plane. His target eyes dully looking upon a world either of them could never hope to help.

Silently, his clawed hand flicked to the side. A sharp and shattered crystal in his hand.

Anarchy beryl.

He had gotten a large shard from his mate’s old home dimension. And, with hope he could still muster up enough power and need to do so. He would hopefully be able to call onto his energy. To say goodbye one last time before he and his host faded out of the ruined timeline.

Eyes going solid red, the crystal glowed brightly. Energy swirling off the edged tip as it seemed to lasso onto something.

Slowly, a faint outline began to form.

Quietly, tears began to prickle out of his eyes as they rested on the form of the green hedgehog. Still wearing his flamed jacket that showed off the two wicked scars on his chest. The soft blues seemed warm when they rested on him. Pale ghostly tears sliding down the peach muzzle.

Fleetway felt his throat tighten as he took a step forward. His tattered sneakers and shredded socks scuffing the ground as he lost the will to float long ago. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it shut.

His sharp teeth showing as his mouth pulled into a pained grimace as a broken sound left ihm. Quietly, the demon fell to his knees. His arms going around himself as he shook.

He felt his host tremble with him.

He barely noticed the silently footsteps of the other walking up to him and kneeling in front of him. The transparent arms going around him as he shook.

Subconsciously, he found himself trying to nuzzle into the crook of his mate’s neck. Only to have his nose go through and his lover to give a saddened chuckle. “Kind of hard to do that Fleet. Most of the time, stuff goes straight through me anyway….,” the green hedgehog said quietly. The golden hedgehog letting a sob through.

Fleetway wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but soon he found his lover beginning to pull away. Terrified of losing him again, he reached out to grab him. The ghostly hedgehog surprised when his arms didn’t go through him. “Please don’t go….” the supered hedgehog said, his voice full of pain and grief as the blues seemed to soften more.

“Come with me then...We can relax for a while...Maybe watch a movie,” he said, the other beginning to laugh between his sobs. “What? We got netflix. It’s just awkward because we gotta share with the jerks too.,” the green male smirked softly, finally able to brush away the golden hedgehog’s tears.

“Besides...you did say I was yours for all eternity...So you basically have to. No room for argument.,” he said, smirking more at the light pat to his chest from the other. Who now seemed to be in a fit of crying giggles.

Carefully, the green hedgehog stood up. His hand intertwining with his lover’s clawed one with a smile.

After the other calmed his cries, he gave a genuine smile.

And the two began to fade away into the chaotic plane.

Finally at peace and together.


	36. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams as I rise from the floor and throw a pillow* have some devious zonourge! again, I'll admit, probably not as good as the others, but I reeeeeeally wanted to try more of a "devious Scourge".
> 
> so have him be incredibly manipulative and calculating to our favorite zone cop.
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaVhip…
> 
> Scourge and Zonic to Archie

In the slightly cool room of a back office within the zone prison, the officer sitting at the desk was dully staring at the ceiling.

The soft indents of bags just beginning to form beneath his eyes.

The usual quiet of his office desk did nothing to stop the whirling thoughts within his mind. Quietly, he rubbed the base of his eyes with a sigh.

Recently, the warden increased the workload of filing onto him and his team. Leaving them desk bound and without some form of action for weeks.

The isolation and loss of what “freedom” he had on the job made him feel uneasy. Almost agitated when he couldn’t move.

There was only so much stationary things he could do before going stir crazy.

With a grumble, he grabbed the visor he placed on his desk and slid it on. Quickly standing up as he made it his mission to breathe air from the outside of his office.

Maybe even get some form of action in doing rounds. Anything would do.

Closing his door and walking down the hall, Zonic made a slight face as he was assaulted with various gross scents from the inmates and officers alike.

Perhaps the air in his office was slightly better.

With a grumble, he walked towards the main catwalk of the high security prison. Passing a few officers on his way.

He could’ve sworn he heard them go quiet as he did so.

His body heated up in anger briefly, knowing they were likely talking about the incident that happened days prior.

It occurred with one of the most high maintenance prisoners of the prison.

The prisoner known as the anti-Sonic, had got into a scuffle which lead to a few guards pulling five prisoners away from the male.

Though the guards with him only heard a yelp and snarl, Zonic remembered how the other dug his teeth into his shoulder and grasped at him so tightly.

While the prisoners involved were dragged away for punishment, Zonic felt a buzz go through his body while he watched how the other stared at him with such a hungry look while he was pulled away.

He didn’t know why it made him shiver so much. Or why it constantly seemed to crawl back into his thoughts.

Unfortunately for him, he found himself grasping roughly at the healing bite mark. A small rush shooting through his body. Making a light pink hit his cheeks quickly as he gasped. His knees buckling slightly and making him grasp the rail before he toppled to the floor.

Regaining his composure as a light trip on the catwalk, Zonic swallowed thickly as he continued his way to solitary confinement.

He felt as if his legs had a mind of their own as he walked.

Ignoring the stares from the other guards, he turned sharply and began to go down the staircase to the lower levels.

The emeralds glazed over as he caught the faint scent of smoke and spice.

Following it to a key, Zonic only paused when he came to a locked door. Hastily punching in the code, he slid into the underground holding area.

After the door clicked shut, he seemed to move faster as he passed the flat and closed off doors.

The scent slammed into him as he slid to a stop at a door. The only small opening within the door showed darkness from the poorly lit room.

“What did you do to me?,” he asked, his emeralds blurred by anger and something else.

A soft chuckle came from within the cell,” Come on babe...You know what I did~ After all, you were the one who dragged me in here roughly~,” the slightly raspy voice purred. Zonic felt his hands clench into fists as he lowly growled.

“Now, now. I told you one in private little boy blue…,” the voice neared, an obvious smirk in his tone. “I ain’t going down without a fight...or alone for that matter.,” he said, Zonic freezing as a hand slid through the open grate to touch his cheek.

Despite the voice of reason screaming in his head, the blue zone cop felt himself melt into the touch. Craving the warmth with a tiny groan.

The male on the other side seemed to chuckle. “So perfect...you’re secretly submissive...,” a pair of bright blues peeked through the grate.

“Wonderful~,” he rumbled, Zonic’s knees shaking as the hand trailed to grasp at the bite mark on his shoulder.

“If you really want to know what I did...I can tell you.,” the other mused, making rough circles into the mark beneath the shirt while the other buckled and collapsed against the door panting.

His cheeks a light with a bright red.

“Well, every mobain, no matter the zone, always goes through the mandatory heat cycle yearly.,” he drawled, almost lazily leaning against the door while the other clung to stay upright. “We can resist of course, but once you know all the right places to hit…,” he chuckled,” You’re like putty in the palm of my hand~,” he grinned, the azure male giving a weak glare as he barely contained a sound.

“Which is why you likely came down here….following instinct to be near the one who marked you,” he chuckled darkly. “Kind of helps when you’re technically the same hedgehog, just from different worlds.”

Zonic felt a haze go over his mind as a finger hit a point beneath his chin, making him shiver and slide against the door with a soft sound.

Scourge silently watched, his hackles rising slightly at the sight as he felt a heat grow within him.

No. Not now.

He forced the grin to stay on his features,” Now, now. Will you be a good boy and let me out?,” he cooed, his hand sliding downward on his neck and back up slowly. Drawing the other to the door with a submissive look.

“I’ll give you a reward~,” he murmured softly, his grin coming in full force as the door clicked open.

Quietly, the slightly taller green male walked out. Grinning madly as the other gasped for air on his knees. He somehow lost all feeling in his legs.

“Now, now. We’re not done yet~,” he said, his slightly rough peach hand forcing the heated male to look up at him. “You’re going to get my shit and take it home with me..,” he said, smirking at the hazy green irises.

A small nod was all that came in response.

\--------------------------------------------

The next morning, the prison was on lockdown. The most dangerous criminal loose and one of their top zone cops left tied to a water pipe.  
When asked, he seemed to have a flurry of emotions wash over his features. Yet the only response he gave was a quiet,” I hope we catch him again.”


	37. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME COMFORT ZONADOW!
> 
> I've decided to expand on their relationship more. And with time, these two will be able to openly talk about things without a mask to hide it.
> 
> I just really like an emotional Zonic, not afraid to speak his mind when he thinks something's wrong and a Zhadow who can emote a little better then the prime Shadow, but not by much. Since he still is figuring out what certain things mean.
> 
> Good thing he's got a super tiny and loving boyfriend to help.
> 
> also, yes, this Zhadow has cowlicks. it helps define his lazy and easy going nature. and yes, I really like short zonic and tall zhadow.
> 
> here's the song for this! www.youtube.com/watch?v=rORPLL…
> 
> also, yes, I'm bummed I broke off of the theme of the titles for this couple, but you can only use so many lines from the "Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers" theme
> 
> Zonic to Archie  
> Zhadow to ....??? the fandom? he's not really in anything canonically....and there are many interpitations of him.....sooo....eehhh?

It happened a few days ago.

Zonic was returning to his shared office with his partner in the corps with a handful of files. Already irritated that the warden demanded more paperwork from the duo about a recent job they did.

When he opened the door, he was startled by how his partner was curled into himself in his desk chair. His arms wrapped tightly around himself as they shook. The helmet like visor off and on the desk to let his quills be loose and free.

Despite how his face was directed to the ground, Zonic could see the thick tears rolling down the tan cheeks. Along with the stifled sobs from the other.

The azure officer barely registered the files dropping to the ground as he rushed over to his lover.

His green gloved hands freezing at how the other seemed to flinch from his touch. Trying again with a more gentle approach, Zonic felt his heart squeeze at how anguished the other looked as he pressed his wet face to his chest. Clinging to him as if he’d disappear if he loosened his grip just a bit.

Zonic recalled how the other continued to sob against him more freely once the reassurance was there. And, after he ceased, he sniffed and excused himself for some air.

The blue hedgehog worried at how he teleported away with such a hollowed look in his tired rubies.

He didn’t wait as long as he thought he would. Hearing the door click open and showing the dark male holding two cups of fresh coffee with a smile. Zonic was slightly startled at the change. The only telling of the incident was the dried marks on his cheeks. When the two sat at their desks to work, well one of them, Zonic stared at his lover.

“Are you...going to be ok?,” he finally asked, making the other flick out of the bored concentration of the paperwork. “What do you mean?,” he asked. “Well, I mean, I walked in on you-” “It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.,” the other said offhandedly, resting back in his chair as he focused on the ceiling with a pencil in hand.

“But-” “Zonic,” he sounded hard, a cold look entering his usually relaxed rubies. “It’s. Nothing.,” he said slowly. After a tense moment, the dark older male relaxed again. Taking aim with the pencil and flicking it up to the now holey ceiling.

It was then the blue officer realized how deep Zhadow’s issues really were. Willing to shove down any other feeling that seemed out of place for the relaxed being. To appear fine when he really wasn’t. To smile and act so nonchalant when the azure officer himself was usually one to get upset and speak out about it.

It made him incredibly upset that he didn’t realize sooner, and that he literally didn’t bother to be there for the other when he needed him the most. Sure, he didn’t make it easy when he had these moments, but to shove it away and stuff it down...didn’t sit right with the blue zone cop.

Now, at his desk across from the other, who took this work time to sit back in his rolling chair and snooze for three hours. Zonic recalled each bit of put down his partner ever muttered.It occurred easily when they first met, and after they settled in alright, it became less. Though when they started dating, it seemed to return in the form of worry as “what if I’m not-”. Zonic dispelled those thoughts, or at least the thought he did. Perhaps he made it worse by telling him otherwise.

He did seem to close off a bit for a week before returning to normal after that.

His heart twisted when he realized he paid no mind to it at the time.

“You’ve been staring at the same paper for a while now, penny for your thoughts?,” a familiar deep baritone asked.

The emeralds glanced up to the warm rubies across from him, able to pick up the slight worry within them.

“....I love you.,” he said, the dark brows flicking up. “I know you’re going to say ‘I love you too’ or ‘I know’ but...let me finish...please,” he cut the other off, noting how worried the other seemed to become at this.

“I just…,” the green gloved hands played with a nearby paperclip. “I just want you to know that, if you need to talk about something...anything...you can tell me. I’m here, believe it or not...and I worry and care about you all the time.”

He seemed to shrink slightly at how closed off the rubies became,” Zhadow please!,” he said, standing up slightly,” It hurts to know that you’re hurting and I can’t do anything to help! I want to help! I want to make you feel better about yourself!,” he said, his hands curling into fists.

“Please let me help..,” he said, unaware that a tear ran down his muzzle.

Silently, he watched the other stand up. A almost strained look crossing his features before being shoved back down. Quietly, the taller male walked over. His green hover boots clicking against the ground as he paused in front of the other.

“You can easily express yourself without worry of how it will be perceived,” he said softly, the blue ears perking up at the words. “When I show a strong emotion...Anger, happiness, joy, sadness, it’s perceived as either a threat or there’s something wrong...Afterall, why would a lab creation even be programmed with emotions? Doesn’t really make sense...does it?,” he asked, silently sitting on the other desk.

Zonic felt his breath hitch when he realized that Zhadow was speaking out. The emeralds shined at the open look in the deep rubies. Showing the vulnerability that had been expertly hidden for so long.

“....Maybe you were given emotions so you can experience life to the fullest possible…,” he said softly, gently brushing away a tear on the tanned muzzle.”So you can be your own unique person...to make your own decisions...to recount events even better….,” he said softly, noticing how watery his eyes came. “There’s nothing wrong with that…”

“....Does it….Do you…,” he sighed, the dark male struggling a bit. Zonic gave a gentle rub to his shoulder, telling him to take his time. “...Are you fine with dating a lab freak?,” he asked finally, the pain obvious in his face,” Wouldn’t you rather be with someone...normal?,” he asked.

“Zhadow...I meant it when I said I love you,” he said, giving a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love your little quirks, your jokes, your nature, I love you,” he emphasised. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way…,” he said, watching a few tears spill out of the rubies.

“Besides...being normal is overrated from what I hear,” he said, the dark ears flicking up.

“Zonic, you’re normal..,” Zhadow muttered. “Honey, I run at the speed of sound. That’s anything but normal.,” he said, catching a tiny smile on his lover.

“Fair enough…,” he said, wiping his muzzle carefully.

A small pause came between the two.

“....Do you want to be abnormal together...with me?,” the blue cop asked, sounding a bit shy.

A deep laugh came from the older as he clunked their foreheads together, a large smile on his wet muzzle. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.,” he repeated, making the other give his own smile.


	38. Butting Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still laughing about the title* here, have some silly shadonourge.
> 
> not meant to be taken seriously, but the situation was requested. that's probably as far as I'll go, the dirt.
> 
> maybe one day I might write a good lemon without worry. one day
> 
> Sonic, Shadow, Scourge to Archie/SEGA

“Why do you get to top? You did it last time!,” the green hedgehog spat angrily to the dark and red streaked hedgehog. “Because I’m a more tender lover, and after a long day, he should have tender love making,” Shadow said smoothly.

The green, scarred hedgehog’s face seemed to grow an angry red,” I can be tender!,” he said defensively, making the other snort and stifle a laugh. “What?! I can be! I just don’t show you because you like it rougher!,” he spat, his fur rising from irritation.

“C-come on guys, this is ridiculous…,” the blue hedgehog beneath them said, obviously flustered. “No it’s not! This is important blue!,” Scourge said, the dark male rolling his ruby eyes. “To you maybe you dominator…….,” he muttered.

“You’re like that too old man!”

“What did you call me?”

“OK! Enough!,” Sonic said, gently pushing the angry males apart.

Every time they agreed to go to bed together, one one try to do something with the other and then the remaining would feel left out. This usually lead to the agreement of tagging, yet most of the time it started with an argument of who would go first and do what to who.

It was nice to be fought over for each other them, but at this point it was becoming an issue.

“Guys, can we just...take a minute?”

He sighed when the two seemed to still in his hold. In his hands, he noted the differences in feeling. From the soft fluff on Shadow’s chest, to the soft chest with smooth scars on the chest of Scourge.

He flushed at the the defined muscles beneath.

“I mean...we always do this….”

The emeralds seemed to become timid at the heated gazes. “I-I, what I meant-,” he paused, swallowing when the other seemed to shift to become taller. “Can’t we all share?,” he asked, flushing a light red.

“NO!” the two bellowed at the hedgehog. “Why not?! It would give you guys a chance to try to out do each other while doing the do. Then switch it up….It’s still better than arguing..,” he muttered, lying back down with a huff.

The two seemed to stare at each other, blue orbs meeting red orbs silently before two smirks appeared.

“So you think you can handle both of us at the same time in the same place?,” Scourge asked, shifting a bit.

Sonic felt his stomach twist at the mention. “Um…,” he flushed a dark red. Shadow seemed to lean over him, a small grin on his features,” Think we can fit in there alright?”

“UM.”

“I mean, if we work together~,” Scourge said with a grin, Shadow seemed to smirk more at that. “Right….team work~ No arguments~ Just like you wanted...right faker?,” Shadow asked softly, chuckling at the nervously shy look.

“Yeeeaaaaah~ Just like you wanted~,” Scourge purred, leaning down and giving a peck to his cheek.

Sonic squeaked when he felt a hand rest on his chest.

After that, everything seemed to blur together.

And in the morning, the two dominant males smirked at how the other had to limp heavily to move to place to place.

When asked, the blue teen flushed and said he tripped. Earning a quick quip from his green counterpart that he “fell on his ass too”.

Least to say, the dark hedgehog wouldn’t let him on the couch as he gave comfort snuggles to his blue lover.

Unfortunately, this lead to another huffy argument, which in turn lead to the three of them snuggling beneath a blanket together with different pizzas.

After times were always amazing, it showed how soft and caring they could each be. He hoped it would never change.  
No matter what.


	39. My Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sequel to "If I could light up the world for just one day"
> 
> Scourge pov and him recalling his time with his counterpart along with what's developing within him.
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1j9NA…
> 
> Sonic and Scourge to SEGA/Archie

Laying on the guest bed in silence was the green counterpart of Sonic, Scourge.

It’s been a few months since he was freed from the dungeon of the moebius castle by his prime self. And he wasn’t surprised at how things went from his return to the prime verse.

Once his anti dragged him over the threshold of the zone door, he was meet with loud noises. Apparently, the transdimensional doorway opened within the home base of the freedom fighters. Flicking through unconsciousness and consciousness, Scourge caught a few heated yells toward his counterpart for bringing him there.

At some point, he was on a chair while a heated conversation happened. Barely catching the words, it all sounded like it was spoken through a mass of cotton. Incredibly muffled.

Recalling the next day a bit better. Scourge remembered how his counterpart came in with some food for the morning.

The green teen flushed at the memory of the soft look in the emerald eyes.

The peace didn’t last long, as the front door crashed open. Followed by the happy squeals of a pink hedgehog.

When the female hedgehog broke into the guest room, her expression went from joy to horror at the sight of the ex-con bandaged up and looking emotionally destroyed in the bed. With her crush resting a tray of food down to help feed him.

Well...let’s just say she didn’t seem happy about every time she saw the green hedgehog near her blue one.

After the whole incident, green thought it’d be best if he just remained inside and away from the other’s friends. Much to the cerulean hero’s sadness, but nodded in understanding.

Throughout the next weeks, the emerald teen found himself getting better physically once again. Feeling a bit inspired to do something. So one day, his blue counterpart returned to find him preoccupying himself with cleaning.

It lead to a humorous exchange, leaving the tough teen a flushing mess while the other merely chuckled and offered to help.

That was the first time Scourge felt….normal.

The following day, he found himself immersed in the other’s plans. From doing a patrol to just getting some things done outside.

From his propped up elbow with his hand holding his chin, Scourge was startled to learn he actually listened.

A few times, blue offered to take the other out running. Thinking he’d be stir crazy by now. Yet the other merely turned himself inward and shook his head. Muttering on how he “wasn’t ready for more contact” yet.

Blue understood perfectly fine…..

A few days later, the azure male found his counterpart staring out the window with an indescribable look.

He finally took the offer to go outside with him.

Surprisingly, the day went incredibly well.

From awkwardly walking the streets, feeling like everyone was watching him. To making small jokes with the other. Their laughs slowly becoming more real and loud with each play.

They even ran into the leader of the freedom fighters, and for once Scourge wasn’t worried about the chipmunk. Letting his counterpart talk and explain. Even finding himself flush a light pink from the words “fun day out”.

Seems like the leader finally agreed to let Sonic be in charge of him and his rehabilitation. Something that even surprised him.

Yet once the day was done and they sat on a bench together, he asked him what that entitled.

He grew confused at how his counterpart laughed softly,” Just to make sure you’re back up at one hundred percent and comfortable!,” he said, giving a smile that made Scourge’s heart do an odd flail.

He almost didn’t hear the other ask if he’d like to race from the sound of his own heart.

Breakfast with the hero left him in a better mood then he was in. From just talking about anything. Be it future plans, what was irritating the other, or something they thought was funny. The ex-king found himself noticing the slight sparkle to the emeralds or how he’d flip a spoon upside down in his mouth when eating. Something that left him baffled until he tried it during lunch later on.

Though, he noticed that he also began to care when the other came back home from a bad day as well.

It would usually start off with the blue hero looking a bit downcast before shoving those feelings away when he saw the other and when he was asked, he’d respond with “I’m fine” or “it’s nothing, really” with a small smile.

But they both knew he was too stubborn to let it fiester.

So, after a heated exchange which lead to him saying,” Let me help you like you’ve been helping me! Talk to me!”

Scourge thought he would shrivel and turn to dust when he realized how he sounded.

From an awkward silence to the other one breaking out in laughter, Scourge thought he’d lose himself in anger and self destruction again until he noticed how sad it sounded and how the thick tears rolled down the peach cheeks.

“Alright….It’s only fair, right?,” the other said with a smile, tears sparkling in the light.

From then on, Scourge noticed how he’d feel the very emotion his counterpart was struggling with. Along with the anger towards the one who made his day horrible. But after some calming words and reassurance, he agreed not to hunt them down and smash their face in.

After each discussion, Scourge found himself more and more invested in the other...something he began to wonder if it was even a good thing.

Now, the teen laid back in the guest bed. Something he refused to call his own despite how long he’s been using it.

Gently, he pressed the palm of his hands to his tired eyes. Growling softly at the thoughts swirling around in his head.

He felt mainly confused on why he found himself constantly letting his mind wander to the familiar hedgehog.

The very one that came to make his heart go crazy….

And at that moment, he knew what feeling this was.

“Oh chaos...please don’t tell me I fell for him.”

Shifting onto his stomach, he buried his face into the fluffy pillow and let out a loud groan. His ears going back. “DAMN IT ALL,” he said, muffled by the pillow.

With a low sound he sunk more into the bed. Fear coiled in his being.

He could never tell the other. He’d probably be so disgusted that he would be thrown out once again. And with whatever he managed to make with the other would be lost….He couldn’t see himself without….whatever this was.

“Guess it’ll just be my secret..,” he muttered, a saddened and broken laugh leaving him.


	40. When You Were Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blasts through the wall* GUESS WHO'S BACK?
> 
> HERE HAVE A FLUFF FIC!
> 
> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I did a drabble. College was hard and drained me to the point where it made it hard to even look at my outline notebook.  
> BUT. I AM DETERMINED!
> 
> so stay tuned~
> 
> also, here's the song for this one www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff0oWE…
> 
> this story is Post "Break Me, Fix Me"
> 
> Scourge and Zonic to SEGA and Archie

Sitting within the bedroom he now long shared with his partner, Scourge silently stared at his knees. His once prideful blues weary and exhausted, holding years of torment he was exposed to during his stay within the No Zone prison. On his cheek, just sliding down to the midsection of his neck, was a scar he gotten from a long past yard fight.  
The control collar that once stood out against the green fur of his neck gone, though the burn marks from it laid still. The fur around the tissue slightly thicker to compensate the trauma.

The exhausted blues rested on the black jacket he worn years ago, it itself hanging in the closet he shared with his partner. Just next to a spare uniform. It sit there, taunting him of his mistakes and failures.  
His hand clenched, mouth twisting into a scowl as he bit back the need to growl at the harsh memories that flowed so easily back.

With an angry huff, he laid back on the bed and turned away from the closet. Why? Why did these thoughts and recollections continuously haunt him?  
Was it the exposure to the harsh programs the prison shoved him through so easily? Was it the constant abuse he received from his yard mates?  
Or was it the fact that he finally began to feel the weight of his actions.

True, it was ridiculous, yet for some odd reason it made him shudder to think how much a hellish situation made him adapt into what IT wanted.  
IT took away his bravado, his strength, his pride, his lust for power. It stripped him of who he considered himself and left him with nothing.

So who exactly was he?

Silently, through the bitter tears, his thoughts traveled to his partner.

It had been six years since they first met when he was first brought in, five after their small exchange after he was dragged back after his escape.  
Yet, it seemed that after that exchange, the other refused to leave him alone.

He would always come to check on him, to take him into the medical wing, to pull him out of fights.  
He’d even encouraged him to try school again, even helped him catch up on his spare time.

At first, he thought it was just some experiment the other wanted to try. To see if he himself could change and alter who and what this convict was.  
And for a while, he was angry at the other for that.  
It lead to weeks of hurt and confusion when the other was told he didn’t want to see him.

It wasn’t until he was half starved and refused assistance did the officer break into his cell in a rage and launch into a lecture that would make anyone younger tremble.  
It left the green teen in slight shock when he was carried to the medical bay after that. Surprised how hurt and worried the other appeared during his check up. How furious he was.  
It didn’t take long to realize he wasn’t mad at him, the convict, but at himself for not being there or trying harder.

The night’s exchange left the two silent in the medical room. But it seemed more comfortable than it ever had been.

After many trials and errors, the officer managed to convince who ever was in charge to release him into a watchful care for his own safety after the increased attacks against him. It occurred after his cheek and neck were sliced.

The hedgehog smirked softly as he recalled the furious and protective look the officer had when he saw the damage.

That was four years ago.

And in that time, he finished catching up in school and was going on to the higher ground. Actually eager for once to have something his world denied him so long ago. Along with becoming closer with the officer who watched over him.

They could share jokes, make stories up, laugh about the most ridiculous things. Yet could be there to give support to one another when they needed it.  
The green hedgehog sighed, curling inward a bit more.

He destroyed his world, left it in ruins for people to clean up. He almost destroyed the Prime world and the No Zone in his escape. He almost took the lives of those who betrayed him.  
He was angry. He was violent. He was narcissistic.

So why and what did the other see in him that made him worth fighting for? To have a second chance for?

Faintly, he recalled their exchange years ago, about how they view and what they choose to do with themselves.  
Maybe in that instance, an understanding was made.  
Something they both felt and struggled with.

Who they were.

“Scourge?,” a voice asked quietly from the door frame, knuckles ghosting over the door frame as if they knocked.  
He didn’t hear.

The blues of the weary hedgehog’s eyes flicked over his shoulder, resting on the cerulean hedgehog before him. The once dead emeralds taught with concern and warmth directed towards him.  
“Everything alright?”

“...No.” He said softly, a broken laugh leaving him as he rolled over. His green ears twitching as the other walked over with quiet footsteps.  
The slightly younger hedgehog left out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when the bed sunk beneath the other’s weight.

“Do you want to talk?,” Zonic asked softly. A blue ear twitching, listening for just in case someone barged in.  
Scourge doubted it. They lived alone.  
“....No.” He answered.

Giving a small nod, the azure male instead laid down behind him and rested his arms across the other. Letting his body heat communicate his intention and emotions.  
“....You changed….You know that right?,” the older said in a soft tone.

The verde hedgehog sighed quietly.  
“.........Then why does it feel like I haven’t at all?”

Zonic’s emeralds watched the other’s back rise and fall with each breath. “...We all have those days….that it feels like we took steps back instead of forward.,” a peach hand fixed the green quills with gentle care.  
“But, during those days, we have to remember those around us...Those that can remind and help us….”  
“....Please...Scourge, don’t shut me out.”

The younger’s shoulders trembled softly, a quiet sniffling rising off of him.  
With a sharp snap of movement, the green rogue’s face was pressed against the officer’s chest. His toned arms from the work in the prison yard around him as he trembled.  
With an eased silence, peach arms returned around the other. A hand rubbing small circles in the tense part of the ex-con’s back.

Despite all their years together, they didn’t forget how they each needed care.

And after all those years, they never forgot what they each had.

Understanding.


	41. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE. HAVE ANOTHER BEFORE I PASS OUT FROM EXHAUSTION.
> 
> Yes. It's shorter than usual. But meh, I think it came out alright. Super cheest though. Hope you got some nachos.
> 
> Sequel to "My Dirty Little Secret" And Post "Light Up The World"
> 
> here's the song for this www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3GkSo…
> 
> Scourge and Sonic to SEGA and Archie

“Why?” was all the reformed villain asked, his icy blues hardening to hide the emotions that were true behind his tears. “Why do you keep me around like this?! Why do you act like you care so much?!,” he snapped at the other hedgehog.

Across from him, his blue counterpart froze. One minute they were both enjoying chilli dogs. The hero carrying the conversation like most dinners they had. Yet this one, it seemed that he didn’t notice the other slowly broiling in his own inner torment.  
Half way through the story involving the most recent defeat on Eggman, which was caused by a beachball of all things, did the green teen finally snap and slam his fist down on the table.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the blue hedgehog found his voice. “What do you mean?,” he asked, honestly confused.  
Scourge scowled, his angry tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m a horrible person. I fucking destroyed my world and many people within it. I almost destroyed your world. I almost killed you and your little gang of heroes. So WHY?!,” his shoulders trembled,” Why care what happened to me? Why did you drag me out of that dungeon? Why did you care for me until I was better?! Why are you treating me like I didn’t nothing wrong? WHY DON’T YOU HATE ME DAMN IT?”

The rogue found himself panting, gasping as he looked to the table. Tears falling and hitting the wood with a silence he found deafening. Each breath he took seemed harder to keep steady. “I’m a screw up….Why do you care?”

It terrified him he didn’t know the other’s true motives. Was he using him? Was he preparing to shove him back to that hell scape? To leave him alone?  
Thoughts of betrayal made his heart clench even more painfully after he realized not too long ago that he started falling for the other.

“..........Green,” Scourge tensed at the voice breaking through his thoughts. Panicked, he fell out of the chair and attempted to run.  
He didn’t get far, as a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection and pulled him backwards into the other’s chair.

His teary blues widened in fear from the other’s emeralds that seemed to hold an anger within them. No...No...Not anger. Hurt.  
“I care because you try so hard to change for the better! You’ve been working so hard to try to get better after all you’ve been through!”

A gloved hand grasped his chin, making him look up and to him instead of away. “You could’ve given up in that dungeon, but you didn’t. You could’ve snapped back to your old ways after you got all healed up, but you didn’t!” The azure hedgehog seemed to be panting just a bit. “You could’ve hurt EVERYONE when then least expected it.” He paused, the emeralds searching for something.  
“......But you didn’t.”

Trembling, the pinned hedgehog finally pulled his chin away from the other. Shuddering as he tried to hold in his out of control emotions.  
He needed space, he needed to be away. “Why do YOU hold everything in?,” Sonic asked, his tone quiet.  
That caught the other off guard. The blues snapping back to him.  
“Why do you shove yourself back down after climbing up so high? Why do you do this to yourself? Why can’t you have happiness? Why do you constantly need to be alone and in pain?,” the azure male’s usually smiling look seemed to disappear for a moment. Actual concern showing through.

“Because..,” Scourge swallowed, feeling his inside turn and twist in discomfort. “Because I’m ugly….,” he whispered,” On the inside and out…..”  
“Who says?!,” Sonic said, his hand finding the wet cheek and making the other look up again. “Who says you’re not amazing? That you can do everything? That you can BE anything? Who says?!” He asked, his carefree emeralds intense as they seemed to gaze into something more than just the opposing sapphires.

“E-everyone-,” Scourge was startled to find himself at a loss. To stutter like a nervous child. “No! Everyone DOES NOT say that!,” The cerulean hedgehog reaffirmed, at some point becoming closer to the other in the space.  
“The only person who’s thinking that, SAYING that, is you!,” tears finally seemed to prick in the emeralds.  
“You’re perfect to me.”

“B-but I-”  
“No!” The other pulled him into a tight embrace. “You’re perfect. You have flaws, imperfections. Everyone does! But that doesn’t make you as small as you make yourself sound!”  
“Is destroying worlds seriously a flaw?,” he asked, his tone exhausted and monotoned.

Sonic snorted,” Wow. Getting sass already?,” he asked, feeling the other relax into his hold though it was obviously at a reluctance.

After a long moment of just standing there, Sonic chuckled,” It’s weird...y’know?,” he started quietly. “Over the time we’ve been hanging out, I feel like that……….,” he laughed softly. “We’ve BOTH gotten a bit better at things.”  
That perked the other’s attention. “What do you mean?”  
“Well….you actually seem to enjoy my stories about my day, and I enjoy hearing what you did all day.”

Scourge scoffed. “Well. Yeah. Gotta keep tabs on the potential hazard…,” he mumbled more to himself.  
“What do you mean?” The other said back.  
The scarred male sighed,” People always hurt you..Break you...I was...just….waiting to see when you’d….finally come to your senses and throw me out.” He was only vaguely aware of his chin on the other’s shoulder.  
“But….it never came with you...and it scared me…….”

Sonic sighed to himself,” I’d never throw you out...I’d never leave you alone ever again. I’ve seen what people can do….To hurt others.” The hero sighed, running a hand through the other’s back quills. Something he recently found relaxing for the other.  
“I won’t let you EVER be in that position again...I promise. And you know how I feel about promises.”

Shuddering, Scourge finally returned the embrace. Sniffling as he pressed his face against the other’s shoulder more.

True. What he felt and what he had was far from imperfect. But it felt….Normal. Relaxing. Comforting even.  
And he hoped to never lose that feeling.

Vaguely, he felt the other peck his cheek. “Come on buddy. Let’s go relax on the couch for a while ok? We can watch some tv and make jokes.” He found himself smiling when he faintly could see the other’s smile forming in his mind.

“Alright….”

For the first time in what felt like years, which is probably was, the two never felt more at ease with someone.  
They wouldn’t change it for the world.


	42. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP the last of the song drabbles for now.
> 
> I didn't mean for it to be mostly about pizza.
> 
> here's the song www.youtube.com/watch?v=quNwet…
> 
> Zonic and Zhadow to SEGA and Archie and the Fandom

Irritation sparked through the No Zone officer. His usually stoic and slightly dismissive emeralds hardening in anger as he slammed the door to his shared office closed.  
As usual, the warden seemed to make it his goal to push him over the edge. To see what would make him break and snap.  
Zonic knew he did it to try to find an excuse to properly fire him, and he made it his goal to show that it wouldn’t get to him.

Yet, the other pushed too far this time.

The warden brought up his rumored relations with his partner outside of work. That alone nearly caused the blue officer to snap and lash out. In a split second, he managed to grasp on what self control he had and fix his uniform and leaving the muggy office.  
Zonic scowled at the image of that stupid smirk on his mustached face.

About to walk more into his office, he paused. His blood broiling at the sight of his partner snoozing with his feet up on the desk as usual. True, the other finished his filing earlier and rarely had much to do in the afternoon. But this….this was too much.

Marching up to the desk, he felt his rage intensify as he slammed his hands down on the metal surface. Making the snoozing officer flail and fall off of his chair. “Zonic! What the-,” he scooted around in a panic on the ground.  
“YOU!” He raised his voice, making the other freeze. “I CAN’T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT YOU SLACKING OFF.”  
His fist came down on the desk again,” WHAT IF THERE WAS A CALL FOR BACKUP? FOR HELP?! WHO WOULD’VE ANSWERED IT?!”

Zonic barely noticed how heavily he was breathing,” WELL?!,” he snapped.  
The dark male seemed at a lost for a moment before his ears drooped slightly, his rubies lowering their gaze. “...No one…,” he answered quietly.  
“Exactly,” he walked around and took in a breath he didn’t realize he needed.

After a harsh moment of silence, he walked over calmly and rested down in his chair. His breathing beginning to steady.  
Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes. A sigh leaving him as his heart calmed down. Though, it didn’t take him long to freeze in realization.  
“Oh...oh my g- Zhadow I-”  
“Don’t,” the other whispered, arms around himself as he suppressed the trembling he felt.

Finally, the rubies managed to look up at him,” I know you have a rough time every time you meet with the warden.,” he said, his tone quiet and barely above a whisper. “But that gives you NO right to take it out on me.”  
Shakily, the taller male stood up. His heart racing,” You know how light a sleeper I can be. You know I wouldn’t leave someone out to dry.”  
His tone was slowly rising, for the first time in what felt like forever, anger rose in the scarlet depths of his eyes. “I don’t meet MANY expectations when it comes to the warden’s policy, something YOU don’t do either. But that doesn't stop me from doing the right thing when needed.”  
“So why don’t you stop taking all your damn frustrations out on me for once and handle the warden yourself.,” he snapped.

Zonic flinched, standing up to speak,” I said DON’T.,” the azure froze as his red striped other walked out of the office. “I’m going on patrol...you know. My JOB.,” he said bitterly. “Z-zhadow wait!”  
“I SAID DON’T.”

The afternoon that followed was tense.

Each time the cerulean hedgehog attempted to apologize it was met with silent anger. He knew the other was doing this to drive the point home.  
He didn’t need to though.

The evening patrol was no better.

The atmosphere was tense and unforgiving as the two sat in silence. The azure male timidly looking over to his partner every so often.  
It was so unusual to see a scowl on his usually relaxed features.

Swallowing, the male scratched his cheek.

“........You know what you did was wrong right?,” Zhadow asked, taking a sip of his bitter coffee.  
“Yes.”  
“Will you do it again?”  
“...........”  
The rubies flashed dangerously when they rested on the blue younger,” Do not make me repeat myself,” he ordered.  
“No...I...won’t do it again.”  
“You sound unsure.”  
“I didn’t mean to snap like that!,” Zonic finally got out,” He just got me so pissed and-,” he looked away, feeling overwhelmed by so many different emotions.  
“That’s no excuse to take it out on you and I’m sorry,” he said quietly, the atmosphere within the patrol car suffocating.

After a moment, the air seemed lighter, the passenger’s seat clicking as it leaned back. Glancing over, Zonic let out a breath when he saw the relaxed nature return. “I’m getting a pizza, you want some?,” Zhadow asked, quietly typing in a phone number while his eyes were closed. “Um...Ok.”  
“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook completely though. You’re on the couch tonight.”  
“Fine.,” Zonic sighed, giving a nod of understanding.

“Good. Now then, you want the mix dish?”  
“What, ew no, there’s olives on that.”  
“Mix dish it is.”  
“Zhadow.”  
The dark male laughed,” Just kidding, gotta have SOME fun, “he gently nudged his partner’s shoulder.  
“Pepperoni and veggies.”  
“That’s better,” Zonic said, resting back into his seat with a silent sigh.

At least in his bouts of lack of control, he could rely on him to snap him back to reality harshly. Yet, at the same time, Zonic kept wondering why the other put up with him.  
He didn’t deserve his constant bull that came from stress, yet he remained there.

“Hey, out of your mind boy blue,” Zhadow gave that lazy grin that always seemed to make something go up Zonic’s spine. “It’s dangerous to go alone, take this!,” He weakly plopped the phone into Zonic’s lap.  
“....Why?”  
“Meh. It’s thursday, your turn to use the phone for stuff,” Zhadow shrugged with a smirk.  
Rolling his eyes, Zonic knew all too well he likely deserved that.  
“Alright.”

The rest of the night’s patrol seemed more at ease when they shared their pizza. Though somehow it became a tiny food fight.  
Neither complained about the mess though.


	43. Because that's what it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! D; TIME GOT AWAY AND I LOST MY OUTLINE BOOK AGAIN! BUT THIS TIME, ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! I'VE DONE IT!  
> I GIVE YOU THE REQUEST DRABBLE I STARTED LAST YEAR!  
> I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT AND I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE AND LOVE!
> 
> I MADE SURE IT WAS EXTRA LONG THAN USUAL AS AN APOLOGY!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> This was requested by Polinia!  
> Now then, onto the other request fics!

“This is the most stupid and ridiculous call in the history of this department,” The blue male muttered as he sat in the patrol car. Waiting for a light to turn while his partner seemed oddly excited and alert for their call.  
Having already landed in the needed zone, Zonic felt his slight irritation grow when they began driving to the area.

“What do you mean?,” ebony asked innocently, his lazy and relaxed demeanor long gone as he stared out the window with earnest. His rubies sparkling in a childlike excitement that seemed impossible for someone his age and job type.  
Zonic never grew tired of how surprising the other seemed to be at times.  
“You know exactly what I mean,” the emeralds rolled as he turned a corner. His frown deepening at the sight of the carnival and the source of the emergency call.

“You make it sound like it’s wrong to investigate a haunted house in the summer!,” a smirk settled on the tan muzzle of his partner.  
Fur bristling slightly, he found that he couldn’t tell if he wanted to smack that smirk away or claim the muzzle it rested on to silence the owner.  
“This is a rookie call Zhadow….Well below the workload we get.,” the cerulean male sighed as he parked the patrol car outside of the carnival.

“The only reason we were given this call is-”  
“You say the warden I’ll ground you,” the crimson streaked male threatened, his rubies narrowed. “Because he didn’t.”  
Blue ears twitched,” What do you….What did you do?,” Zonic asked, his own emeralds narrowing.

“Well, I offered to take this patrol answer from a couple rookies.” The taller male said, smiling innocently.  
“........WHY?”  
“Because we’ve had nothing but difficult and tiring missions throughout all the last few months, so I thought an easy job would be relaxing.”

Silently, the cerulean hedgehog pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly letting out a breath. “Oh come on Zonic! After we answer it and resolve it, we can have some fun afterwards!,” Zhadow leaned over the arm of his seat, happily putting an arm around the other. “Even you need a break from being unstoppable.” He smirked.  
“.....You’re lucky I enjoy your company,” the other muttered, sighing in defeat.  
“HA! I knew you’d agree!”

“Kind of hard not to since we’re here already…,” He muttered.  
Ignoring the happy little chuckle, the younger of the two let himself get pulled from the patrol car. He silently began to wonder if he was the only adult of the relationship.  
“That’s the spirit!”  
“Look, let’s just handle this alright?” “Oh don’t be all huffy now, it’ll be fun,” that smirk returned, the azure officer deciding it was best to smack than claim.  
Rubies rolled with a sigh,” Fine, work first, fun later.” The green boots clicked against the ground. “We’re responding to a mild disturbance in the carnival’s haunted house. They think a couple of teenagers are in there doing things.”

Zonic made a face of pure disgust. “Don’t you start, we do that stuff too,” the taller winked, making his younger partner’s cheeks burn a harsh red.  
“Come on, the manager should be by the ticket booth,” the older male winked before walking confidently off.  
Muttering to himself, the officer reluctantly followed after debating whether or not it was best to just return to the car and drive off.

He had a feeling he’d regret not choosing the latter.

Crossing his arms, Zonic paused when his gaze settled on his partner. Who was vigorously talking with a short and rather aged chipmunk.  
His irritation and annoyance melted just a bit at how attentive the rubies were as he jotted down notes of the incident. Nodding so often before asking a question.  
Even when he put away the small pad, he gave a smile of pure reassurance as he calmed the slightly panicked chipmunk down.  
It was moments like these he was thankful that his partner was so adept with assisting people.

“What have we got?,” he asked, finally falling alongside his partner as the chipmunk went to handle the cotton candy booth. “Three teenagers. He thinks they’re in the upper portion of the house and breaking things.” The crimson streaked male said, his ruby orbs glancing up to study the upper part of the small haunted house attraction.  
“We’re going to have to go up past the spaces employees use to get up the stairs to the level,” Zhadow said, his usual and lazy smirk settling into place.  
“Great, so let’s go,” Zonic deadpanned as he walked up.  
He walked past the other, pausing as he caught a look.

“......................What?”  
“Well, what if one of us gets scared?,” Zhadow asked, a smirk tugging the edge of his mouth. “Just be quiet and come along so we can finish this,” Zonic muttered, a frown tugging on his muzzle. His cheeks burned a light pink at the chuckle.  
“Sir, yes sir!” Ebony teased, his hand grabbing his side torch as he followed his partner into the spookily decorated house.  
“It’s dark..” Zhadow stated rather bluntly,” Well of course it’s dark, it’s a haunted house you-” Zonic sighed when he caught that irritating smirk once more.  
“...Just turn on your flashlight already,” he muttered, grabbing his own light and clicking the side.

“Did the manager say where the employee door was?”  
“Off to the left by the sheet ghosts.” Zhadow clicked on his torch, giving a tiny scream when it settled on a cartoony ghost,” Oh lord have mercy!~,” he swayed dramatically,” A ghooost!~ What are we to do?~” He leaned against his partner with a grin,” Shove off it!,” the cerulean male huffed, pushing him away by the face.  
Ebony merely gave that chuckle that sent red across his cheeks. “Be serious, let’s get these teens out of here and go.”  
“Alright~ Alright~ Let’s get down to business.” Zonic gave a side glare to his partner, who raised his hand and brought it down over his face.  
The ridiculous smile disappearing into a stern scowl,” Let’s storm them,” he grunted,” ….Why do you do these things?”  
Zhadow cracked a smile,” Because you’re adorable when you’re exasperated.” He shrugged, walking past the blue hedgehog; who looked about ready to kick him.  
“Manager said the door was slightly sticky in the knob. Might have to slam it.,” Ebony clicked his teeth as his light danced over the door in a quick examination.  
“Can see why, hinges are rusted beyond the proper code...Though that might just be rust paint to make it look scary…”

He reached out to touch the rust, only to cringe,” Oh- nope, that is...that is gross is what that is,” he wiped his hand on his pant leg.  
“...Are you done petting hinges? Because I’d like to move now.” Zonic rolled his eyes, emeralds narrowing when the rubies flicked over in mock hurt.  
“Excuse, you’re the one who always tells me to be through!”  
“True, but...bit much don’t you think?”  
“...Perhaps,” Zhadow tapped his chin before he paused; realizing it was the hand he used to touch the ‘rust’.  
“...Right then, let’s rain on a teen parade shall we?”  
“By all means, I’ve aged several years waiting.” Zonic sassed, his eyes half lidded as he flicked his light curiously down the hallway.

“...Ugh, looks like the track of the house is a bit of a mini maze…”  
“Hey, maybe we can go through it after this?”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well, it looks fun! Once you get past the gross unknown liquids oozing from the walls,” Zhadow flashed a grin before grasping the knob.  
After giving it a hard jiggle, he hummed,” Yep, he wasn’t kidding about the stickiness. Hang on.” Shifting, he made himself shoulder to wall with the door before ramming against it.  
The officer winced when the wood cracked. “...Well it’s open!,” he said with a sheepish expression.

“...That it is…” Zonic sighed, loathing the damage report he knew would fall onto his desk come morning.  
“...Right,” Cerulean brushed past ebony, light pointed up the stairway.  
“Light’s shining through from the track in the main halls,” Zhadow mumbled against his partner’s ear.  
“Mm...Lucky for us it seems they haven’t heard us yet,” Zonic cringed at the faint mildew stench. “Ugh, remind me to file a health report for this place, this can’t be sanitary…”

With another shift, the two began their climb up the narrow stairway. Zonic in the lead with a determined expression while Zhadow checked their rear on the case. “...Wood’s rotting too.” The red streaked officer frowned,” Lucky no one’s fell through these steps.”

Zonic paused at the sight of another door, lopsided on the hinge. With faint caution, he pressed an ear to the wood. Catching faint noises on the other side. “...Go left.” He muttered, flicking his torch around so the base could attack as a blunt weapon.  
“....ZONE POLICE,” he bellowed, slamming into the door and tumbling into the room,” PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I- can...see them?” Emeralds peaked around the room, finding it empty.  
“...Um...Zonic…” Zhadow awkwardly walked around his partner, who seemed frozen in the doorway.  
“....Where’s the teens?” His light danced over the room, resting on a worn yellowed blanket. It was obviously from an outside source, but from a very long time ago.  
“...Good question…,” the azure officer let his own light dance over the broken down walls, frowning at the lack windows.  
“Got a hallway entry,” Zonic stood slowly, emeralds trained on the doorframe.  
“Weird...Manager said there was only one room and this is it…” Zhadow grabbed his notebook and flicked through the pages. “...Yeah, one room at the end of the stairway, used to be a break room for the haunted house employees.”  
Rubies scanned the pages,”...No mention of any other rooms.”

“Well, obviously there’s another room, Zhadow,” Zonic let a hand rest on his hip; gesturing to the obvious doorway with his torch.  
“I know, I’m just saying, it’s weird the manager didn’t specify…” Ebony huffed faintly, pocketing his pad with a small frown.  
Zonic sighed softly,”...Maybe there’s a reason he didn’t say so..” he gave an attempt to at least cheer the other up faintly.  
“....,” Zonic rubbed the back of his neck,”...Come on, let’s...go on an adventure into the hidden spook room,” he gave a grimace of a smile,” W-whoooo~”  
Ebony cracked a small smile at that,” Yeah, let’s go look into the spook room.”  
Rolling his eyes slightly, Zonic walked forward. His ears twitching in an attempt to catch any sound of the three teens.

“Hey Zonic...We’re in zone site 36SX, right?,” Zhadow followed from behind.  
“Yes. We are…,” he turned slightly,” Why?”  
“And...36SX doesn’t have skylights...right?”  
“Zhadow. What is your-” The officer paused, emeralds locking on the face of his partner. Slowly, he turned to where the rubies were trained.  
On the wall, a window was poorly shaped. Cracked with spiderwebs draped on the glass in a lazy attempt to make a spooky atmosphere. Outside the window, however, a swirl of colors exploded out and around.  
“...What?”

Zonic slowly edged to the window.  
That pattern and shape only occurred when officers of the zone corps traveled between the zone worlds.  
“...Zhadow...Let’s move back downstairs…”  
“What about the teens?”  
“Zhadow, look around the room…” Zonic gritted his teeth, chills going up his spines. His ears freezing upward.  
“Do you see anyone in here? Or another door?”  
“Well, no, but there could be a hidden one, this is a haunted house after all…”

“Zhadow, there was no evidence of this room being a room of the house. There’s temporal swirls out the window, we need to back up.”

With a shaky breath, Zonic turned. Not noticing how his breath came out in a cold white puff. “Move. MOVE!,” he dived to the door, barely giving his partner time to react as they tumbled back into the main ‘break’ room.  
Azure and ebony scrambled and shot down the stairs.  
Their nerves cold and on fire when they tore out the main door, missing the faint red cubes behind them.

“What in the-”  
“Zonic?”  
The officer turned to his partner, ignoring the house for a moment.  
“Where’s the fair?” Zhadow asked, rubies wide as his torch washed over the surroundings.

The space was sparse.

The once brightly lit tents gone, the scent of carnival food gone, even the nice old chipmunk was gone.  
There was nothing…  
Zhadow found it hard to swallow when his light settled on their cruiser.  
“What in the-” Emeralds dashed over the area, confusion evident. “What- WHAT?! What the hell is this?! Fairs don’t just disappear!”  
“W-well, houses don’t either.”  
“WHAT?”  
Zhadow slowly raised his hand, pointing behind his partner with a pale look.

Whipping around, Zonic felt his breath catch in his throat.  
The house was gone.

“...What?”

Cerulean swallowed, frowning as a groan left him. “We need to report this. This is an unlicensed use of energy conversion.”  
“Um-”  
“Not to mention the danger that innocents from the fair are subjected to! They were likely transported out! Yeah, transported!”  
Zhadow swallowed, catching the faint glimmer of red cubes fade away into the ground where the house just stood.  
“Can we...can we run a scan too? When we get in the car?”  
“Of course we’re going to,” Zonic grasped his partner’s arm, rushing to the cruiser.

Within the car, Zonic was slack jawed when the radio cracked to life. Asking where the two have been.  
At some point, their radio went out; leaving the head command in silence. “This had to be a trap.” He grumbled, driving into the zone transfer angrily. “It had to be! They scrambled our signal, made a divergence, put up a show to get us in a secluded area, this had to be a trap!”  
Beside him, Zhadow remained silent. His rubies troubled.  
“It...it had to be Nega...We’ve been fighting him so long Zhadow...It HAD to be. Who else has that power and spite?”  
“...Maybe. We’ll figure it out when we get back to base. We can run a through scan.” Ebony smiled, though strained.  
His partner didn’t notice as he drove.

Zhadow swallowed, looking back down to the notes he scrawled on his pad.  
The once neat writing nothing but blacked out lines, drawings of cubes surrounding the edges like cruel vines.  
In the middle of the graphite from the pencil, a single phrase was scrawled out.

”Fun is Infinite”


	44. Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Another drabble in one day??? WHAAAAAAAAT?   
> what black magic is this? XD   
> just another Polinia request for ya!  
> they wanted a band au!  
> To be honest I struggled a bit. I'm not familair with bands, so I tried my best.  
> Scourge's style is based on disturbed, Sonic's style is based more on Rise Against  
> Though, in collab songs, I can see them being more like Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles XD seriously, check them out, they're pretty cool dudes!
> 
> here's a sample of how I think Scourge would be www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVpJGG…  
> here's a sample of how I think Sonic would be www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4rW48…  
> and this is one where how I think they'd collab on a song www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkNt8_… www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6BuLK…

“Look, I don’t care how long it takes, just write out the damn song!,” with a grunt, a stocky eagle slammed the door to the small spaced room.  
Two hedgehog’s sitting on the couch with disinterested looks. One was a bright cerulean blue with stunning emeralds, his red shoes slightly faded from wear as his gloved hands reached into his hoodie pocket.  
With an eye roll, he pulled out the small portable console. Smiling as it booted up.

Beside him, a bright emerald hedgehog sat. Chilling blues narrowed angrily at the wall, his chin in his hand as he scowled.  
A flamed and tattered leather jacket hugged his arms and chest, black jeans torn at the ends that sprawled lazily over his dirty green and black boots.  
With a scoff, he leaned back; sneering slightly as he looked upward. His shark teeth glinting in the poor light of the room.  
With a grunt, he pulled his red shades up to rest on his head. The intense stare locking on the other hedgehog.

The two had to collaborate on a cover album together.

Though, in all fairness, it didn’t make much sense.

The azure teen, Sonic, had more of a wild but smooth sound in his music. Where the verde scarred teen, Scourge; had a more intense and dangerous sound. You can’t mix heavy metal and classic rock that well if you don’t know what you’re doing.

Not only did they have to make this album of covers, but they had to write a song together with its own unique style.

With a growl, Scourge stood. Walking over to the amp and guitar left beside the drum set.  
“Y’know, this means we can take a break from that right?,” Sonic said, not looking up as he played his game.  
“Yeah, I know, I just don’t want to spend the night here, AGAIN.” The green bean punched the wall with a snarl. “They’re keeping us prisoners here!”  
“Oh come on, stop being so dramatic. We’re not prisoners, we’re just bound by contract.” With a snap, Scourge turned, blues angrily narrowed.  
They seemed more intense from the eyeliner his bandmates forced him to wear. “Cover songs are easy. Relax.” Sonic flopped over on the couch, smiling as he caught a wild Abra.

“And they’re fun! What’s got you so stressed? You love making covers with me,” he finally looked over, ears perking and flopping cutely.  
“...It’s not the covers I’m worried about blue,” Scourge sighed, starting to pace.  
“Oh? Is it that mosh crew? They did almost over run the stage last performance…”  
“No.”  
“Um...The sandwich delivery boy?”  
“NO. It’s not any of that!,” His arms swung slightly from supress frustration,” It’s this damn song we have to make!”

“Oh!”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN “oh?~” BLUE COME ON!”  
“Well, you aren’t really explaining man.” The teen sat up, his thumbs clicking the pads without looking at the screen,” How do you expect me to help when you won’t tell me?”  
The blue teen tilted his head,”...Are you mad that you’re writing it with me?”  
“WHAT?! NO! NO! That’s not-,” Scourge sighed, his hands running down his face.  
“Doesn’t it bother you that they’re basically forcing us to write a song in a time constraint?” He asked, starting to pace from his nervous energy.  
“I mean, songs don’t just POP out like a freaking cake man, you need time! Inspiration! You can’t pump them out! Or they’ll just be...meaningless…” He sighed, crossing his arms with a frown.

“I...wanna write a song with you blue but, they’re just...Pushing it! Y’know?” Blues locked with emeralds, his face tinting a faint pink.

Not too long ago, the mere thought of being out of his ‘grunge head’ and ‘metal noise’ group to even be with someone so...opposite, was crazy.  
Now...he couldn’t think being a part from it.  
True, different bands and styles but...he didn’t want the collaboration to stop...He didn’t want what...ever THIS was, to stop.  
And...he was thankful the other thought the same.

“You got a point Green.” Sonic smiled, saving his game and turning off his console. The metal head felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the rocker give a hum. His face scrunching faintly in that way that made his head spin.  
Even the way he scratched his chin in thought drove him nuts.  
“Ok...collab album...Original song...That...doesn’t really fit with the covers huh?” Cerulean stuck out his tongue as he hummed further.  
“...Well, y’know what? Why don’t we try to grab inspiration!”  
“....How? We’re burnt out from shows Blue.”  
“Um….Oh!,” the teen stood up, speeding over to a small tv. “Why not do something that’ll take our minds off it? That way, our brains chill and we can think better afterwards!”

“I mean, I guess but-”  
“Great! I got the perfect idea! Help me set up the dvr!”  
Scourge sighed as he walked over, a part of him knowing he was right.  
After a week of not stop shows, cover writings, signings; they needed an hour at least just to...relax.  
“Blue, no, not that wire. You’re gonna shock yourself.” He smirked softly, leaning over to reach the difficult socket.

After a few minutes, the two settled on the lumpy couch. Leaning against each other with faint smiles.  
“I swear if it’s that superhero movie again…”  
“It’s not! It’s a different one!” Sonic stuck out his tongue, struggling to keep the smile at bay.  
Chuckling, Scourge ruffled his quills gently. “Nerd.” He rumbled.

With a sigh, green leaned against blue. His eyes half lidded as he heard the other grow excited at the movie.  
He missed this.  
“...Maybe we could delay tomorrow’s interview? Sleep in?” He offered, looking over to his partner in music crime; who merely gave a sly smile.  
“Can’t be mad at us if we’re making music right?”  
“Heh, that’s ri-” Green paused, his eyes lighting up.  
“What?” Sonic poked his cheek gently,” Scourge?...Dude, you’re freaking me out, what’s with the face? Don’t get me wrong, it’s a nice face but-”  
“I got it.”  
“Hm? Got what?”  
“The song!,” he turned, excitement on his face. “I got it!”

Dipping off the side of the couch, he grumbled as he pulled up the weak carpet. Tossing loose pillows as he gave a tiny ‘aha!’.  
Cerulean raised a brow when he sat back up with a notepad, scribbling something down hastily on the parchment.  
“Here!” He pointed to the pad, emeralds curiously peeking over his shoulder to look. “Oh?...Oh...OH! Hey man, that’s a good idea!” His own smile bloomed,” I can hear the beat!”

Green chuckled in slight manic excitement as blue nudged him,” See? Just needed a minute to relax our brains.”  
“Yeah, yeah, ‘you were right’. There I said it,” Scourge snickered at the playful push.  
“Come on blue, we can write it after the movie.,” he sighed, letting the pad flop on the small coffee table in front of them.

“Maybe we should make that the title~”  
“Hm? What?”  
“Sonic was right! Written by the green nerd,” He gave a startled laugh when he was tackled to the couch.  
The green hedgehog giving an aggressive kiss to his cheek.  
“Don’t push it.”


	45. Mirror Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! Another request fic done!  
> And, requested by Polinia!  
> Gotta say, even though I get usually one worded requests, I sure can have fun with them!  
> I was going to make it a fantasy one first off, like snow white or beauty and the beast for a vibe, but my brain was like "hey, buddy, y'know what would be funny?"   
> And here we are XD  
> not sure if I did Rosey's character justice or not though. first time writing her XD

“Can’t you see Scourgey Wurgey?~,” the crazed pink girl cooed to the restrained green hedgehog. “I can see you’re short a few cakes in your stack yeah.”  
The pink girl, Rosey, giggled and rolled her wild blue eyes. “Nooo~ Silly~,” she grasped his cheeks and squished them.  
Making the scarred hedgehog grunt, his sharp teeth exposed as he tried to scowl from squished cheeks.

“We’re meant to be~”

“Oh barf. Not this again…,” he grumbled, attempting to squirm his face out of the tight hold. The teen gave a hiss when she pulled him forward by the chin. The thick rope digging into his arms and legs.  
He just knew he’d have a burn later.  
“No, we’re meant. To. BE.,” Rosey’s smile widened with each sharp word.  
It hadn’t even been a day since he got released from the zone jail and already he was locked up again.  
He told that damn blue cop what would happen if he went back to his home zone.

And with how this first day was going, he’d rather be that that cramped cell with screaming inmates. At least there he knew if anyone tried something, that cop would stop it right then and there.  
“Rosey..Get it through your thick, sick skull! We’re not a thing!” He snapped, his mouth snapping out as an attempt to bite her fingers.  
The wild hammer wielding girl just danced away with a giggle. “You’re wrong Scourgey~ Wrong, wrong, wrong~”  
The teen rolled his blues eyes as he looked anywhere but her.

He hated the little dance she did. Hated her voice, her look, that demented smile, EVERYTHING.  
Why couldn’t she just leave him alone?!  
He growled softly, knowing full well that it was a ‘multiverse’ rule that all Roses chased after Sonics.  
Oddly enough, he saw cases where that just...didn’t happen anymore.  
Like the buff Rose he saw in the clink...she didn’t say what happened to her Sonic, but he could guess from just seeing how she hugged.  
Then there was the cop Sonic...Zonic.  
His Rose seemed not interested what so ever in the blue officer.  
Then again, she didn’t seem to be interested much in anything other than the psychology and science department she worked in the prison.  
Not that it bothered him that the stern faced officer likely was with someone.  
Psh, as if he would care!

“And how, exactly, am I wrong?,” he sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat back. Figuring he might as well ‘play the game’ to get a chance to escape.  
She was crazy, but not smart crazy.  
“Because a mirror told me so!”  
...Yep, totally not smart crazy.  
“Uh...huh...And did this mirror ask you how you feeeeel?,” he dragged out the word, obviously mocking the girl, who huffed and picked up a medium sized antique mirror.  
“No~ Silly Scourgey boo~ Mirrors don’t talk~ They show pictures!,” she grinned.  
“...That they do Rosey...That they do…”

“And this one! Right here!,” she held up the mirror, expression unhinged as she giggled,” Shows true love!”  
“Preeeeeeeeeeetty sure it shows a reflection Rosey.”  
“No!...Well, yeah it does, but it’s a magic mirror!”  
The pink girl actually walked over, surprisingly. Not wanting to drop the old piece of glass.  
“This magic mirror shows one their true love!” She sighed, hugging the mirror,” And it shows me you all the time~”  
Scourge felt like barfing right then and there when he saw that lovey dovey look. “And I’ll show you that we’re meant to be! When you see it, you’ll HAVE to be with me!”  
Rosey lifted the mirror up, Scourge raising a brow as she gasped. “Lookie! It’s you without ropes!” She cooed.

That made something click in his mind,” Yeeeah, say Rosey? Maybe that mirror shows you what should happen~”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah~ If it shows you me without ropes~ Maybe you should take them off me and see what it does.”  
“That’s a great idea- Waaait.” The pink girl paused before laughing loudly, hitting his arm with harsh force.  
Unknowingly slicing a bit of rope. “Silly~ Nice try~”  
Slowly, she turned the mirror.

“Now lookie! You’ll see me there with you, smooching and having cotton candy and babies!” Scourge cringed and gagged at that,  
Sighing, he forced himself to look in the mirror. He had to play along if he wanted out.  
To his surprise, the image began to swirl from his own. Becoming blue and stern faced.  
“What in the-”  
Rosey peered over the top, her manic blues going wide.  
“THAT’S NOT ME?!”  
Scourge felt his cheeks begin to burn a warm red when he recognized the disinterested look of those emeralds as they filled out paperwork at his desk.  
With an angry roar, Rosey stamped her foot,” WHO IS HE?! WHY IS THE MIRROR LYING?!”  
“He- He’s not- Um,” Scourge’s blues looked away.

He...had a problem...Well he had several problems if he was honest.

Snarling, Rosey snapped her fingers; a hammer appearing,” SCOURGEY, WHO’S THIS HANDSOME BOY AND WHY IS HE ON THE MIRROR INSTEAD OF ME???”  
The green teen shivered under the massive hammer threatening to come down on his head.  
“The...better question is….Who’s that lady behind you?”

“HUH?! WHAT-,” Rosey spun around in a heated rage, Scourge taking the opportunity to pull his legs upward and kick out.  
The ropes snapping as his feet connected with Rosey’s back. Making the girl and mirror tumble forward and slam into a light fixture.  
With a ‘pop’, the lights went out.  
Panicked, Scourge tugged his arms free; ducking onto the ground as he heard the enraged scream above him.  
He barely just missed the hammer to the face.

With a quick crawl, he gritted his teeth as he moved over the broken glass. Happy for once that Rosey took to hammering the chair he was in and thinking he was there still. He was thankful she had horrible eyesight, especially in the dark.  
The teen opened the wood door quickly and quietly. Moving to lock the door to buy himself time.  
Anything to put distance between him and that hammer.

Turning to run, he winced slightly. Feeling a sharp dig in his arm. As he looked down, his eyes widened at the sharp shard of glass sticking into his jacket arm.  
It just missed his main artery.  
Carefully, he pulled it out; knowing if he tried to run with it, it would likely slice into his flesh and leave a trail for Rosey to follow.  
He considered tossing the piece, only to catch the smaller image of the same blue hedgehog at his desk; working.

“...Damn it,” he grunted, his cheeks burning as he put the shard in his inner pockets with a huff. The thick inner lining will protect him while he ran and to be honest; could care less if it nicked his already scarred torso.

With a loud boom from his speed, Scourge tore out of the abandoned castle. Leaving the crazed girl alone until she realized she could turn the lights back on and start her newest kidnapping plan.  
Leaving, with a small piece of happiness he didn’t know he even wanted.


	46. Doing the Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! another request fic done! this was again requested by Polinia!  
> I could've done something with just one of the couples but...I really liked the poly one I usually do and couldn't resist~  
> I can't get over their interactions. All three of them are just perfect

He wasn’t sure how it happened.  
One second, they were rehearsing like usual. Speaking lines in and out of costume, trying other vocal cues to grab another emotion just within grasp.  
The next thing he knew, he tripped down the stairs and ended up getting stuck in the liano by the stage.

Sonic pouted at the memory of his two partners rushing over far quicker than anyone else when they so his oddly graceful tripping backflip upwards and down into the wooden structure. After the initial panic, his green partner started wheezing when he tried to tell him what happened. All he could make out in his daze was “WHOOP THERE HE GO”.  
His ebony and red striped partner didn’t approve.  
The cerulean teen didn’t squirm away when he picked him up and out of the broken piano with care. It was quite scary seeing a being known for destroying the black arms, along with an ex-convict that took over a world and actually ran it for well over a week; follow him into the back for first aid.

Now, he sat on the edge of the play they were doing for the charity Vanilla made for the community of Knothole. A play to so that the arts were still here and available to all.  
It made him upset he couldn’t help out more.  
Pouting still, emeralds peered down to the small patch cast on his sprained ankle.  
“Come on blue, doc’ said it’d only be two weeks,” his green partner, Scourge said with his casual smirk.  
“Says you! Two weeks is forever!,” he huffed, crossing his arms as he sunk into his chair further.  
“It’ll be longer if you don’t keep that foot up,” a deeper voice drawled from behind.  
Behind him, Shadow walked up; fixing the small armor piece he had to wear for the play with a small frown.

“Look on the bright side blue,the little play you wanted to help out with can still go on.,” Scourge shrugged, his slight rasp hitching as he chuckled.  
Sonic sighed, knowing down deep that yes, it would still go on.  
He still...wanted to help though. He promised Cream!  
And he never broke promises to that little girl.  
“At least there was a decent stand in for your part,” Shadow gave a faint smirk, the green hedgehog still and turning to the ebong male with a huff.  
“Excuse?! Decent?!”  
That rose a small giggle from the azure male.

“Thanks again for doing that green,” Sonic smiled, not missing the faint red in the emerald hedgehog’s muzzle as he turned away from him with a click of his sharp teeth.  
After all, how could he say no to him? Especially when he was giving ‘the face’?  
“Whatever...there was free food.” Scourge huffed, Shadow rolling his rubies as he walked over to the gruffer hedgehog.  
“And I- hey!,” he whined slightly when ebony attempted to straighten the paler armor on his scarred chest.  
“You’re about to perform for a group that consists of royals, look nice,” Shadow murmured, the hedgehog grunting and looking away with a pout of his own.

To his surprise, his partner actually removed his signature jacket. Though he did replace it with a long sleeved shirt out of spite for society. Even when the summer heat burned down on the small village.  
Crazy hedgehog.  
“Quiet it! Your worse than that freaking director!,” Emerald smacked a hand away, though half heartedly.  
“Right, right, his majesty can’t be pandered today,” Shadow teased faintly, Scourge’s red tinting darker as he gave a slow glare.  
Sonic smiled at the playful exchange; bringing up his crutches carefully before throwing his weight up.

“Come on, both kings look handsome in their armor~,” he smirked, loving how his partners grew slightly flustered at that.  
“Blue, shouldn’t you be sitting or something?” Emerald quipped, earning a swat to his arm from the said hedgehog.  
“You guys remember what you’re supposed to do?,” he asked, Shadow giving a nod while Scourge merely gave that shark like grin.  
“Don’t over do it hedgehog,” Shadow grumbled, bumping his partner’s shoulder. The hedgehog giving a gruffhaw as he rubbed his sore arm,” Come on stripes~ It’s the story of peace between two kings~”  
“Keep it PG hedgehog.”  
“How about PG1-”  
“There’s children. And old people.” Sonic smirked, watching his partner’s face deflate in defeat. “Fiiiiine…..PG...But actual PG.”  
“Scou-”  
“Trust me!”

Ebony and cerulean shared a look between each other.

“...What’s with those faces?”

“I’ll go find a spot.,” Sonic smiled, shaking his head as he hopped over to his green partner. With a grin, he pressed a small kiss to the side of his muzzle. Chuckling at the explosion of red over the cheeks.  
“Don’t start a war guys~” Sonic teased, hopping over to peak a kiss at his other partner’s cheek.  
Squeaking faintly when he turned to nab a kiss on the lips instead.  
“Wha- HEY! Why’s he get a full one?!” Scourge huffed, crossing his arms while ebony smirked,” Because I’m the ultimate lifeform.”  
Scourge grumbled, looking off to the side with a grunt. “I’ll show you the ultimate..” He muttered.  
“Guys, come on. We can do this proper after the show,” Sonic smiled weakly; not wanting an argument to happen between his partners.

“Ok?”  
“Very well,” Shadow said with an uncaring shrug, walking off when he heard his cue to be ready. “Green?” Sonic tilted his hedgehog at the rogue, feeling slightly concerned for the growing smirk on his muzzle.  
“Sure thing blue~,” he leaned over, pressing his own smirking kiss to his cheek before walking off to his cue.  
“Careful on those damn stairs blue. Don’t need your other ankle busted.”  
“Haha. You’re so funny.,” he stuck out his tongue with a pout before hopping down the stairs with slight difficulty before attempting to find a seat in the audience.

After what seemed forever for the speedster, the play finally started.  
It was a short but sweet little story of two neighboring kingdoms in turmoil with two kings at odds for peace by any means.  
Originally, Sonic was meant to play the King of the North before his awkward tumble down; with Shadow as the King of the South.  
Though, in all honesty, he was quite happy with how Scourge handled the role. It was far better than his awkward attempt during the rehearsals.  
The northern king was meant to be meek and shy, yet, Scourge refused. Saying a king would be strong willed and powerful; capable of doing feats far beyond your average citizen.  
A faint concern rose from the azure teen when he saw the first attempt, thinking that perhaps, he was projecting slightly on what he lost but...it honestly worked better.  
Two kings at odds and on equal ground made it far more interesting than two kings with one swooning.

“Icarus, have reason,” Shadow drawled on stage, Scourge looking over shoulder with a look of disdain. “Reason? Have reason after you ripped my people apart?”  
Shadow gave a genuine expression of pain,” I did not mean to-”  
“Did not mean to? DID NOT MEAN TO?!,” Icarus, or Scourge, gave a cruel laugh. “Well, intentional or not, look at all the destruction you’ve caused, Damus.”  
Damus, or Shadow, hung his head low,” Please...I don’t know how it got to this point but please...Icarus have reason…” The rubies looked up with slight pleaing.  
“...Tsk. Reason? Me? I thought I was the irrational one?”

Sonic narrowed his gaze slightly at the two. That...wasn’t in the script? Emeralds narrowed on the green hedgehog, his breath hitching when he caught that all too familiar smirk.  
Oh no.

Shadow didn’t seem to notice as he took a step forward to the other on stage. “Icarus please...We can achieve peace if we work...Together,” he smiled, the verde hedgehog turning with a solemn expression. “Together?”  
Scourge held out his hand, giving a sweet smile,” Together.”

Sonic quietly pressed a hand to his mouth when he saw that faint glimmer in those ice blue eyes.  
OH NO.

On stage, Shadow took the offered hand, the audience ‘awwing’ at the sweet end. “We’ll rule our kingdoms together, with each other. By our sides,” Shadow smiled, Scourge quirking a brow,” Promise?”  
That made ebony cock his own brow,”...Promise.”  
Slowly, Sonic raised his phone and started recording.  
He wasn’t going to let this moment slip past him.

With a soft play of piano, the two kings leaned together. Symbolizing a union of peace. The audience ate it up, clapping happily.  
Though, as Shadow moved to pull away, his rubies widened in surprise as he was dipped down. The verde hedgehog’s mouth crashing with his own in an overly romantic kiss.  
Sonic bit his lower lip to hold back his laughter from the startled expression, the audience went wild and threw flowers.

Stunned, ebony was still as the emerald male grinned like a proud panther over his prey. Even going as far to gently let the dark hedgehog flop to the stage over the flowers.  
“How’s that for ultimate?~” He winked, flicking his short cape and turning away with a proud stance.

It was Sonic’s turn to wheeze in barely contained laughter over his partner's dark red blush.  
He wouldn’t know what he’d do if they weren’t in his life.


	47. It'll surely backfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? MORE THAN ONE IN A DAY???? And yes, this idea prompt was requested by Polinia! It was a 'break out' and I ended up making it...well you can see for yourself XD  
> So, this was the one I originally wanted to use a 'more known' Anti Shadow, but the artist never responded. I ended up just...making my own? And I accidently made him a precious bean?  
> Ark was an accident but a happy one.  
> I love this bean so much that this is getting a second part eventually.

With a loud bang, the large metal door flew off its hinges. The smug hedgehog in the doorway smirking as he scratched a toothpick against his sharp teeth.  
He was a scourge all right; in fact, that was his name.  
The green hedgehog casually propped the red shades he wore onto his head. His hands resting back into his flamed jacket pockets was he walked on into the room.

He had yet to be caught by the zone police, having upgraded his old warp ring with a powerful red warp star. It allowed for subtle exits and entry within the zone plane; making zone hopping barely detectable.  
He’d already be six zones over by the time they traced the signal.

Though, why he was currently in this zone was the question.

The rogue smirked as he stopped in front of a larger metal door, littered with warnings of opening.  
Behind it was one of the greatest weapons ever made. A weapon capable of leveling worlds, of annihilating creatures all over the planets.  
He practically drooled at the thought of so much power.  
If he had it, no one could stop him.  
No one!

The green hedgehog took his hands out of his pocket, smirking as he leaned backward lazily before slamming his fists into the weak spots of the door.  
The metal denting harshly inward but not collapsing.  
“Honestly, if this is all they got, they really need to reevaluate themselves,” he smirked. He looked over the security beforehand, smirking at the ridiculously ancient camera and door work.  
It was like they were more afraid of the weapon than need be. If it was locked up, why worry about it?  
Maybe because it was so dangerous, they thought no one would bother trying.  
Keyword, try.

With another rough hit, the door finally collapsed, the teen smirking as he laid eyes on the massive case in cold storage.  
Perfect~

Kintober was such a fool. Trying to hide and contain a weapon like this instead of using it to protect his stupid hospital.  
Idiot.

Confidently, Scourge walked in; green and black boots tapping quietly against the concrete floor as he approached.  
“Too easy..” he chuckled, the cold blue eyes resting on the case with disturbing glee.  
Humming softly, his fingers rapped on the ice cold glass. His glove brushing away a bit of the frost in a poor attempt to peer inside.  
He could barely make out a blob shape from the inside. Weirdly enough, the blob didn’t appear very….’weapon’ like.  
It looked more like a mobain blob if anything.  
And he knew his blobs.

Clicking his sharp teeth, the blues looked over the top of the case. A smirk settling in his muzzle as he found the release hinge.  
“Perfect..”  
The teen grabbed the toothpick from his mouth, jamming it into the side of the clasp. Giving a small twist, the rogue gave a small chuckle when he heard the click of release.  
“Now then...let’s see what’s inside~,” he hummed, giving a small grunt as he pulled the lid up.

The teen threw up a brow in faint confusion. “What in the-” He gave a grimace as he felt tempted to close the lid.  
Laying in the capsule, was another hedgehog. His fur a dark black, stripes an offset dark red.  
What was odd was the massive amount of bandages around his torso and limbs. Stained a dull brown from an unknown liquid.  
This was the weapon of mass destruction????

Cautiously, he gave the being a poke. Flinching at the stiffness.  
“...Ok great, dead hedgehog….What a ripoff..,” he grumbled, Scourge scratching his cheek with a sigh.  
How was this the weapon he heard of???  
Clicking his teeth, he turned away, only to let out a panicked scream when he felt something grab his arm.  
“WHAT IN THE-” his voice died in his throat when his blues locked with angry reds.  
“Uhoh-”  
“Who are you?” the hedgehog asked, voice deep and menacing.

“...The...the guy who broke you out?,” he said lamely, giving a shrug.  
The dark hedgehog paused for a moment, rubies narrowing at the green teen. “....Broke me out?”  
“Yep, uh...Surprise!....Yay?,” Scourge gave a small shrug, his usual smirk trading in for a nervous smile.  
Slowly, the dark hedgehog looked around. Blinking slowly as the environment began to set in. “...Oh.” Was all he could say.  
Shakily, Scourge let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. With a faint wince, he shook his grabbed arm once it was reluctantly released.  
“So...Pretty...pretty bad pad ya got here,” Scourge sniffed, catching the confused look from the other as the dangerous blues looked across the abandoned lab.

“No room, a mess, pretty sure I’m inhaling ten pounds of dust each breath…,” he let his blues rest on the confused hedgehog, a small smirk tugging on his lips.  
“I-...What are you…,” the stuck hedgehog tilted his head.  
With a sly scoot, Scourge rested his arm on the edge of the canister. Sniffing again as he flicked his jacket.  
“I mean, how are ya gonna entertain people who visit?” The rogue asked, quirking a look at the other.  
The stuck hedgehog looked confused as he shifted.  
“...Why did you release me? You likely know what I am….”  
“I know that there’s a weapon in here, yeah. But all I see is a hedgehog that’s stuck in an awkward tube of...what tube is this even?” Scourge tapped on the side with a huff.  
“It’s supposed to keep me under so I can’t get out…”  
“Well duh, I figured that! But what is it even called?” The green hedgehog gagged,” Chaos, it’s even worse than the cells in the No Zone realm...Somehow.”  
The blues rolled in faint disappointment as he pushed off the side,” So, stripes, whatcha in for?” he asked, the dark hedgehog tilting his head further.  
“In..for?”  
“Yeah, why were you locked up in the world’s most uncomfortable cell?” The jacketed teen turned back, nudging the base with his foot,” Ugh, it’s like they wanted to squeeze you out like icing or some shit..”  
“Icing?”  
“Eh, I’ll explain that later.” Scourge moved back to lean against the edge again.  
“You got a name stripes?”

The hedgehog shifted, looking away with a faint nervousness,” Yes..I do..Well project name…”  
That made him raise a brow,” Project name? They didn’t even give you an actual name?”  
“Well...One person did...it just took off the ‘project’ part.”  
“Ok...fine then...What was the shortened part?”  
“Ark.”  
“....Ark?”  
“Ark.”  
“....Ark.”  
“...Yes, Ark...How many times do I need to say it?”  
“As many times as I feel like it hot shot,” Scourge smirked, Ark narrowing his ruby gaze for a moment.  
“...You have quite a bit of sass for someone so dangerously close to a weapon.”  
“Hey man, I’m basically a weapon at this point too.” He smirked.  
“How...how so?” Ark narrowed his gaze in suspicion and confusion. “Oh...jump start from the master emerald, mad skills, took over a zone for a while, broke out of a high security prison with ease...The usual.”  
Ark looked around for a moment,” I...what?”  
“Eh, don’t worry about it stripes.”  
“Ark.”  
“Sure.,” Scourge waved him off, smirking a bit more as he looked to the other.  
“So…”  
“So?”  
“You wanna get out of that thing or you wanna go back to sleep?”  
Ark flinched in slight panic,” U-um-”  
“Chill stripes~ I was just teasing.”  
Scourge let his hands go into his pockets, the blues settling on the awkward project.

“I know how much getting locked up without a word sucks, so I ain’t having it.”  
“What are you-”  
“I’m saying, stripes, that I’m just gonna let you do what ya want. You wanna stay, then fine. You wanna come out? Then fine. I ain’t gonna stop ya no matter what.”  
The blues flicked to the door with a small grin,” Though...would be nice to have a partner for this…”  
“Partner? For what?,” Ark asked, shifting a bit.  
“Oh nothing much….Just some vengeance against this guy who turned me in….Some of it to the old ‘gang’ y’know. Just a victory lap before I move to handle whatever the multiverse has...Still figuring stuff out for that.”  
“Multiverse?” Ark repeated, his rubies sparkling at the mere thought. “There’s a multiverse?”  
“Oh-ho! Yeah there is~,” Scourge flashed a grin as he snapped back around to the other.  
“I..I thought that was just a crazy idea creator had…,” Ark mumbled, faintly recalling a muddled memory of a raving man pointing to a massive wall of paper with theories and odd cake recipes.  
“Nah, it’s not so crazy...And I got a way to travel through it with no one bugging me,” he puffed his chest out.

“You can travel between worlds?!” Ark gasped, lunging slightly to the edge. His rubies wide in wonder.  
He didn’t know why but...that look made the green hedgehog’s insides warm..  
“Of course I can, how’d ya think I got here?” The teen huffed, looking away for a moment.  
“Through...through the door?”  
Ark looked confused as he pointed to the door, a sheepish expression on his face.

Ok...how can a weapon of ultimate power be...cute?

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Scourge scratched his cheek as he looked to the broken down door. “But, I also came through a different doorway.”  
“Well...yeah, this is a building...there’s multiple doors.” Ark said quietly.  
“...Ok...Not that kind of doorway.” Scourge sighed as he let a hand slid into his jacket to remove a red ring.  
“You wanna see what I mean?”

Ark gasped, rubies sparkling at the idea of going through the multiverse. “I...I can come with?”  
“Well yeah. I mean, I got stuff to do y’know, but I don’t mind the company if you wanna come...Better than his health hazard right?” Scourge grinned as he gestured around.  
“Y-yeah! Way better!”  
The rogue smirked slightly as the hidden project crawled out of the tube. His rocket skates clicking on the ground.  
“Let’s go!”  
Scourge smirked as he lowered his shades down over his eyes. Waving his hand to let Ark walk to the door first.  
Just like he said to himself earlier in regards of stealing this weapon...Too easy.  
Perhaps he could use the fact of it being sentient and aware to his advantage…

Perhaps.


	48. In Your Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON A ROLL HUH? and yes, another request from Polinia! virtual dating prompt  
> I listened to this (www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAL4WM…) and was on a kick from watching the gamegrump playthrough which is here (www.youtube.com/playlist?list=…)  
> I just, this one got out of control XD  
> And I really like the idea of Zonic becoming his parole officer and just being a mom about it

He couldn’t believe he even agreed to do this…

Sonic sighed as he tapped his foot on the ground, anxiously looking around for his supposed ‘date’.  
Not too long ago, he begrudgingly sat down in front of a computer because he just had to say to Amy that he already ‘had somebody he met online’ as a reason of denying her usual requests.  
He knew he shouldn’t have, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time to make her stop.  
That and, a small part of him hoped she’d leave him alone after that. And she did!  
Sort of.

The next day, she asked him the name of his ‘pal’. Which is what lead him to register on a site later that night in a panic.  
Sure enough, he met someone alright. He thought he’d initially just use the site just to show Amy that he was already committed and she’d hopefully leave him alone for once.  
But as time passed, he found himself liking the odd humor from the other on the site.  
He outright said he never used a site before, much to his relief was a shared one.

Apparently the other was using the site to get his ex girlfriend off his back.  
He didn’t expect to form a connection with this person, not one bit. It was awkward and stiff at first but...It became easier over time...Surprisingly.

Which is where he stands now.  
He agreed to go out on an actual date with this person. A person he only knew from the web. It was fine to be nervous!  
For all he knew it could be a robot out to kill him or some creep.  
But, he still found himself giddy at the idea.  
Still, he worried that it would be a ‘stand still’.  
Who’s to say mystery boy would show up?

That’s when his spines stiffened at a familiar high pitched voice. “Sonic!”  
The cerulean teen winced, fear settling in his stomach at the thought that maybe ‘mystery boy’ was actually…  
“Hey Amy..” he sighed, grunting as he felt the force slam into his side.  
He didn’t have much time to gather himself when she started to hug. “What are you doing on Starlight road?! This is a couples meet up!”  
The pink hedgehog batted her eyes, forest greens sparkling up at her hero.  
“Um..”  
“We’re you looking for me?” She asked, a light pink resting in her cheeks.  
“I was waiting for my...boyfriend,” Sonic coughed softly as he wormed his way out of her arms.  
“Oh. You mean the internet man,” Amy stated, sniffing and settling her hands on her hips.

“Yep. My...boyfriend,” Sonic flashed his usual smile, expertly hiding the anxiety.  
He only slightly sweated from the hard glance his way.  
“Well, I can’t leave you by yourself!”  
“Huh?”  
“Waiting, I mean! Starlight road is so busy! What kind of friend would I be if I left you here without company?” She smiled.  
“Oh- oh no, Amy that’s alright-”  
“I insist! It’s the least I can do! And I can help you look for him!”  
The cerulean hero sighed, realizing there was no way out of this.  
“Ok Amy...Thanks,” he said, giving a weak half smile to the girl.

Sonic could only looked down as his muzzle burned red while the hedgehog girl looked around eagerly for the one who stole ‘her man’.  
Where was he?!  
He said he’d be here by now and it was already five minutes passed that! Sure he got there...early...But that’s not his fault! He’s the fastest thing alive for pete’s sake, he couldn’t go slow!

Slowly, the second hand on the clock in the square clicked past each peg tauntingly.  
“Speedster93?” A voice with a slight rasp asked behind him.  
Oh..oh no...He knew that voice….  
He turned, emeralds wincing at the hammer drawn and stuck in place from the hand that stopped it from hitting its intended target.  
Amy grunted as she tried to push against the strength.  
Standing there, smirking lazy; flame jacket and all; was his anti.  
Scourge.  
He didn’t want to ask...But he knew he had to….  
“....Rockstar87?” He asked, hating how his voice caught on his pitch.  
The rogue laughed, flashing a grin that was all teeth. Very...very sharp teeth at that.  
“What are you doing out of jail you jerk?!,” Amy grunted, triping back a bit when the taller teen pushed her hammer away from his face.  
“I’m out for good behavior~,” he grinned, wiggling his brows at the expense of the huffing girl.

Now that he could get a good look at him...Sonic noticed a few different things about his counterpart.  
His jacket was slightly more worn...A small scar seemed to slash down on his mouth...Heck, even his peach fur on his chest seemed a bit more wild than last he saw him.  
His green quills seemed less….stiff than before too. More relaxed even..  
“Now then...Seems we’re in a hard place blue,” The rogue smirked slightly as he pocketed his hand back inside his jacket.  
Emeralds twitched when he noticed that beneath the fingerless black gloves, obvious bandages were wrapped around his hand.

“Seems we are…” Sonic coughed, flinching slight at how quick Amy turned to him. “I can’t believe you!” She huffed.  
“I- what?”  
“You left me for him?!” The pink hedgehog pointed to the green teen, who looked onward with little interest of the outburst.  
“I- Amy, we were never a thing!” Sonic sighed, starting to feel an ache in his head.  
Nothing could be easy for him, could it?  
“So, how long have you been with- with- HIM!?” She pointed again to the hedgehog in question, who started to look a bit curious.  
“I- few months…,” Sonic coughed, looking away as his muzzle burned.

He couldn’t look at either to them….He just couldn’t.  
“I can’t believe you!”  
“Oh believe it sweetheart,” The green hedgehog finally spoke up, catching the two by surprise.  
Sonic was startled when he walked over and looped an arm around his waist, making the hero lean into his slightly scarred side.  
Did...did he get stabbed while he was in lock up???  
“No one can resist a bad boy,” he shrugged,” Gotta at least try it once...And who better to try it than with me?,” Scourge smirked, his arm pushing the hero away from the manic girl almost...carefully.  
“Now, if ya don’t mind, I gotta make up from being in the slammer.”  
Sonic couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he somehow managed to walk away from Amy without having a hammer hurled at him.

All he heard from the girl was an angry huff and the stomping of her feet as she walked away.

What seemed like forever passed before emeralds slowly peered over to his ‘date’. The blues were trained ahead, red shades on his forehead for a moment before he reached up to put them somewhere in his jacket.  
“....You’re late.” Sonic finally managed out, his breath catching in his throat when those icy blues flicked over his way.  
“Yeah, well, had to call my parole officer to let him know about my date….Swear to chaos, he’s such a mom…,” the blues rolled slightly at the thought of the familiar blue hedgehog that took charge of his parole.  
“Uh-”  
“It’s cool blue, I know why ya did what ya did.” Scourge grunted as he moved his arm away finally.  
Oddly enough, much to the hero’s dismay.

“Oh? What do you-”  
“Blue, come on. I’ve been around. I know how this dating shit works,” Green grunted as he put his free arm back in his pockets.  
“I got a Rose to, remember?”  
Sonic looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
“Gotta say though, didn’t think you had it in ya blue.” The green rogue smirked,” That’s sneaky man.”  
“I-I didn’t mean to-”  
“Pff, I know blue. You’re like a newborn lamb when it comes to this stuff.”  
“How do-”  
“Blue, I’m basically you from another world, and I rock this like nobody’s business.” Green laughed, his teeth flashing in the multicolored lights of the square.  
Sonic felt only slightly concerned when he thought how nice that laugh weirdly was.  
“Psh, I’m not THAT bad,” the cerulean hero crossed his arms behind his head, flashing a small grin.  
“Oh yeah?” Green challenged with a grin of his own.  
“Yeah. And I’ll prove it too.”  
“Will you know? Even learning that the ‘smooth flirt of the web’ is me?”  
Sonic flustered,” I didn’t say that and you know it!”  
“You totally did, and it’s saved to my phone~,” green winked.  
“Didn’t, and should I be concerned that you did that?”  
“It’s for the officer so he doesn’t think I’m building an empire or something,” Scourge shrugged,” The us from the No Zone is such a hard ass I swear...Needs a date of his own….Though I’m pretty sure he’s with the stripes of that hellscape so…”

That made Sonic snicker softly.  
“Well, alright then. Point taken. Wanna get a chilli dog to start things off?”  
“Ew chilli dogs?” Scourge quipped, earning a startled gasp from his counterpart.  
The ex king laughed,” Kidding blue, it’s blasphemy to say such a thing, but I couldn’t resist~,” he chuckled,” Betcha I can eat one with the works faster than you.”  
“Ha! Only if you somehow manage to get there before me!,” Sonic smirked, loving that challenging grin.  
“You’re on.”


	49. Elementary, My Dear Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! A small continuation of "All is Fair in love and war"  
> Even though it was a 'murder investigation' prompt from the lovely Polinia, I just couldn't help myself  
> I wanted a happy end for them, so they faked their deaths and are on their way to Europe for a knew life by boat XD  
> Ah, LA Noire is a lovely game indeed

Shadow sighed as he paused outside the door, his rubies trained boredly on the frame.  
How many times had he come to this spot in the last week?  
The detective sighed as he walked in through the door.  
The detective sighed as he looked to the hedgehog handcuffed to the table rail. One of his fellow officers caught him outside of the post office and brought him in on a charge of tax evasion.

Sadly, they wanted to question him for other things as well.  
The ebony hedgehog bit his lower lip at the notice of bruises and cuts over the entrapped hedgehog.  
It made him sick to see his hidden partner in such pain.  
“Detective,” the wolf officer looked up to the door, ambers narrowing as rubies mimicked the look.  
“Lieutenant..”

“What are you doing here?”

“Commander wanted a prisoner transfer.,” he stated plainly, hating the icy gaze from the wolf. “Please, a transfer for a murderer?”  
“He ordered it.” Shadow rolled his rubies, looking disinterested to the wolf.  
The lieutenant growled as he stood, his chair hitting the wall behind him,” Then by all means freak, go right ahead.” He snarled, tossing the keys at the hedgehog.

He didn’t let him have the satisfaction as he caught the small metal with ease. “Gladly,” he snarled softly, walking over to the table rail.  
“Come on you perp.,” he yanked the injured hedgehog upward. Green barely responding as he was pulled out of the room with ebony leading the way.

Shadow made sure to look as disinterested as possible as he walked the kingpin through the station.  
He only had so much time.  
Rubies peered around the station, ears trained for the slightest of sounds.  
“....Just why? This is below you…”  
“He was an asshole,” Scourge grumbled out quietly.  
Shadow sighed quietly as he roughly pushed him against the wall to pin, making it seem natural as a few officers passed.  
“Do I even want to ask?”  
“I mean, if you’re caught, the less you know the better,” the green hedgehog said, blues glancing over his shoulder coyly.

“...Unless you’re into that sort of thing~”  
“Shut up and walk.,” Shadow growled loudly, shoving the kingpin forward.  
Anything to get him out.  
“A detective, good that you got my message,” A robust egg shaped man said disinterestedly from his office.  
“When you’re done with the transfer, you can go out on patrol for the night.”  
Ebony let out a slow breath.  
Fat chance…

Shadow gave a stiff nod as he continued walking through the building. With a sigh, he finally walked him and his culprit out the door.  
“Get in the squad car.,” he tossed the hedgehog forward; who groaned faintly.  
“Stop being weird,” he hissed, shoving him into the car.  
“I can’t help it, they gave you a head start earlier in the tank,” the kingpin wheezed slightly as he hit the backseat.

Ebony rolled his eyes as he got into the driver’s seat. Grumbling something under his breath.  
He was thankful this time had no way to listen in on cars.

As he drove on, Shadow felt the other sit up behind him with a sigh,” So handsome, what’s the plan? Last I checked, transfers don’t go like this.” He quipped.  
“I called in a favor.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes. We’re passing under the set area…”  
Scourge rolled his blues,” Hmm...You gonna share with me the plan stripes?”  
“Just be thankful I thought a way around you going to jail for life.”  
“You know you’re gonna get caught afterwards right?”  
“Not if they think we’re dead.”  
“Wha- Oh! Oh~,” Scourge winced at the grin stretching over his sore face.  
“I’ll make a criminal out of you yet.”  
“Not happening.”  
“Hm?”  
“We’re leaving this area and starting over.”  
“...You mean-”  
“Yes, just like we talked about.”

“If I wasn’t handcuffed I’d be hugging you right now,” The green hedgehog whined as he flopped over.  
“When’s the hit?” He huffed, blues looking up to the ebony hedgehog.  
“Five minutes. Gonna be loud.”  
“How loud?”  
“Explosive.”  
“Oh fun~”

Shadow sighed as he accelerated the car, being sure to turn sharply as an explosion slammed into the buildings behind them.  
“HOLY- HAHA!,” Scourge shot up from his seat, a manic smile on his muzzle,” Aw~ You made it a big one too~ You do care~”  
“Hush,” the red streaked hedgehog flustered softly.

Ebony wasn’t sure how it worked, but….They managed to change cars and clothing.  
Somehow, it worked.  
The kingpin was contently leaning against his arm as they walked up the dock base to the ship. The ship that would take them to a free new life.  
Somehow it worked. It shouldn’t have, but it did.  
He got a happy ending.

Shadow said nothing as he looked over his shoulder on the ship. Watching smoke billow from the now darkened city scape, red and blue lights still flashing at the distance. The fellow sirens long since silent.  
In that day alone...the G.U.N department lost their best detective and number one most wanted from a rival gang hit; in the form of a bomb carrying car.  
In that day alone, two mobians got a new chance.  
In that day alone...they were free.  
Free to start anew.  
To have a life together.  
Shadow smiled faintly.  
This was freedom?  
He was beginning to see the appeal of it.


	50. For my Amuzument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final request from Polinia!  
> A cute fleetourge fic  
> Basically just fluff, enjoy  
> for those who don't know the origin of the title (www.youtube.com/watch?v=84GhRY…)

Scourge sighed as he felt an odd grimace like smile tug on his face; he didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea to begin with but…  
His partner just got so excited when he brought up the fact that he got some passes into the amusement park for nearly free.  
Yes, he threatened to punch a man who tried to scam him out of a lot of money for the tickets, but he got to keep his money.  
Along with the scammers wallet...and keys...and phone...and oddly tasteful sandwich.

A part of him forgot to take into account that his partner was also a part hyperactive and chaos fueled being that screamed destruction with everything he did.  
“Fleet, come on, we all know the milk jug toss is rigged, ya don’t have to-”  
Green paused at the hiss he knew was sure to come.  
Apparently, his partner got it in his head that he needed a stuffed animal. It was what boyfriends did at amusement parks.

Scourge wanted to tell him he didn’t want the damn thing but..he just had to give that puppy dog look.  
“Look, Fleet, if you wanna knock them down, aim at the base. It helps.”  
“I KNOW HOW TO PLAY A CHILD’S GAME” the golden being screeched, his muzzle a bright red from frustration and embarrassment.

The green rogue let out a slow breath, his ear twitching as he looked to the side. Why were so many people here anyway?  
So what if it’s night time and there’s a lunatic trying and failing to get a squishy bear?  
The rogue growled when a young chipmunk girl took out her phone,” You even think of it I’ll snap it in half girly,” he snapped.  
The ex-con sighed as he walked over to his partner; quills ruffling as he rested a hand on his partner’s shoulder.  
He took everything he had to not tremble from the excessive amount of energy rolling off his form.  
“Fleet, come on now. Take a breath ok? You’re floating up too high, how am I supposed to hug you if you’re all the way up in the clouds?” He gave a small pout as the swirling red eyes settled on his being.

“...Mfph,” Fleetway grunted as he reluctantly rested his feet back down on the ground. “There, see? Now I can do this,” Scourge carefully slid a hand into the clawed one, his bare fingers tracing the lethal claws as his covered palm snuggly settled against the other tattered palm.  
“Better?”  
“...No.” The golden hedgehog huffed, growling softly as he stared at the milk jugs.  
“Fle-”  
“I’m trying it again and you’re getting a bear.,” the being hissed, much to the dismay of the former king.  
“I...alright Fleet. One more ok? Then how about we get some nachos?” Scourge tempted fate as he leaned slightly against his huffing boyfriend.  
“It can be the extra cheesy ones~”  
“...Fine.” He grunted, his free clawed hand grasping a hard ball smoothly.

As his fingers curled around the sphere, the ball’s stitching creaked faintly from the strain of pressure.  
“Fleet, come on,” Scourge coughed, his face starting to burn a light red from the attention they were getting.  
“...I’m doing it for you….,” the being muttered to himself.  
“Fleet-”  
“FOR THE CUTE BOY!,” the being screeched, his arm hurling forward and sending the ball spiraling out of control towards the milk jugs.  
The swirling eyes watched as they slammed into the base jugs, his body tense as the tattered ears perked from the deep ‘gong’ of impact.

Scourge felt his body go cold when they didn’t fall.  
He felt himself grow colder when he felt the energy begin to build up and roll off his partner.

In a panic, he kicked the small tent pole holding up the game. The inside rattling and making the jugs tumble to the ground.  
So it was the sneak scam...figures.  
“Holy chalupa Fleet!,” Scourge gasped, feeling his partner’s energy fade into stunned disbelief. “You threw it so hard all the things fell!”  
“I...I did?”  
“Hell yeah! Look at that!,” Scourge pulled his stunned partner close, smooshing their cheeks together as he pointed.  
“You even got the ones in back!” He hollered, the keep of the booth nodding quickly along,” Y-yeppers! You s-sure did sir! New b-booth record!”  
“Record?,” Fleetway repeated, a small smile on his face.  
“Hell yeah! Oh babe, that was so cool~,” the green teen pressed a small kiss to his cheek; the being of pure chaos flinching before dissolving into loud purring.  
Scourge felt himself relax at the sight of the familiar growing grin on his partner’s face.

Explosion averted.

“G-go ahead and pick a prize s-sir.” The carnie squeaked as he ducked out of the booth.

Giggling in manic pride, Fleetway plucked a small green chao plushie with a tiny jacket and shades.  
“Here you go~” He purred.  
With a small smile, Scourge took the plushie.  
He...supposed he could put it on his dresser.  
“Alright~ Ready for those nachos?” He asked; pausing when he heard his partner giggle.

“Sure in a second~ I heard if you suck up enough helium, your voice starts to sound really squeaky… wanna go get some balloons?,” he asked with a grin.  
The rogue sighed; his partner nearly snapped from trying to get him a damn stuffed plushie...If it would cheer him up a bit…  
“Sure babe. We can get some balloons to get squeaky,” he said, a wave of relief washing over him as his partner squeed happily and floated up a bit.  
There was the Fleetway he knew.  
The one that was happy and enjoyed things.  
And considering that they avoided leveling out a city more than three times that day, he called that progress for a happy Fleetway.  
“Alright you, let’s go pick out a balloon. You can choose any color you want, ok?”

Scourge hummed as he walked with his partner down the fairway; his partner floating beside him as he looked about for the balloon booth.  
Despite near destruction, it had been a pretty successful night out.  
Now all he hoped for was that there were no pink balloons...


	51. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada another request fic! Requested by a Ralf!  
> Been a while since I did one of these types. I've only ever done it in rps. So hope it works?

Within the waiting room, three hedgehogs sat. An ebony hedgehog with red stripes sat with his arms crossed while the other two stood up to walk around a bit. Both unable to contain their energy very well.

“You gotta be kidding me!,” the gruff hedgehog exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. With a sharp turn, the green teen glared holes into his ebony partner. “I mean...he’s got a point, it shouldn’t be possible,” the other teen pointed out beside him.  
The said teen, was an azure hedgehog with bright emerald eyes.

“Possible?! Have you taken basic biology blue?!,” the verde hedgehog snapped, his icy blues narrowed at his other partner.  
“Well, I’m not necessarily a normal mobain, am I?” ebony finally snapped out, his ears drawn back defensively.  
“Shad, that’s not what we-”

“No, it is. I’m a half alien science experiment. What’s normal about that?” The red striped male curled his arms around his midsection self consciously.  
“Stripes that’s not what we meant!” The green hedgehog sighed as he ran his hands down his face.  
“Then why else would you two be so upset?”

“Well-”  
“We don’t know who the damn dad is! That’s why!,” the hedgehog snapped. Ebony looked up, rubies filled with confusion.  
“I-”  
“Stripes, in case you haven’t noticed; which is weird since, y’know. The both of us kind of, Y’KNOW.”  
“Green come on man-”  
“BLUE IT’S TRUE,” he snapped.  
“I know man, but did you have to phrase it like that?”  
“....HOW ELSE WOULD YOU PHRASE THAT???”  
“I don’t know! Not like that though!,” The blue hedgehog sighed as he took a seat besides his partner.

“Look, Shadow, there’s nothing wrong with this.,” he said, carefully looping their hands together. “I’m just saying we should get a doctor to look to make sure everything’s ok.” “I mean, that’s why we’re here Scourge..”  
“It doesn’t bother you that this is literally possible?,” Shadow asked, gesturing to his stomach.  
“To be honest, I just thought it was your black arms side,” Sonic said with an awkward smile.  
“Hell, if we’re taking him to a doctor he needs all the tests.,” the green hedgehog grumbled as he started pacing.

“Scourge-”  
“No he’s right,” Ebony sighed, earning a look from the two. “...Well I don’t really have room to do anything about this.” He frowned.  
“Point taken stripes,” the green hedgehog smirked,” Don’t push it hedgehog.” Shadow grumbled.  
“And when we go in for the tests, we can find out who the dad is,” Sonic smiled.  
“Oh for the love of chaos, does it really matter?” Shadow sighed, his brow twitching slightly in irritation.  
“Yes.” both hedgehogs said simultaneously.

“....”  
“What?” both asked.  
“Nothing, just...nothing.” Shadow sighed as he carefully stood. The small bump obvious.  
“Ey! Easy stripes!”  
“Oh for crying out loud, I’m not immobile you twat.”  
“Yeah but-”  
“I am the ultimate lifeform, it I can handle being thrown out in space I can handle walking.”  
“.....He’s got a point there.” Sonic shrugged, grinning as he shot up.  
“Don’t you start now.”

“We’re ready for you now,” a short duck nurse said as she paused in the doorway to an observation room.  
Sighing, ebony walked forward with his partners. Irritated they both attempted to walk through the door at the same time.

“Honestly, I can’t walk anywhere with you two…,” ebony grumbled before reaching out and roughly tugging them through.  
“Up on the table if you could please,” the nurse smiled.  
Shadow looked to the table with a slow sigh before he moved over. “How long will it take?”  
“Not that long sir.”

“Damn, you think it’ll have faces already?” Scourge asked, looking down to the bump with a tiny grin.  
“It’ll barely be anything close to it,” Shadow grumbled as he hopped up to the table.  
“I bet it’s a little bean,” Sonic snickered, holding his hands up when a glare was shot his way.

“Alright, I’m just going to put this on your stomach and we’ll have a looksee,” the nurse held up a tube in her gloved hands.  
With a grunt, ebony laid back, rubies narrowed as he felt the cold liquid on his midsection.  
“Ok, now let me just grab my wand here- sir, could you please not stand so close to the screen?,” the nurse asked the green hedgehog.  
“I just wanted to see first,” he grinned.  
“Get over here,” Shadow pulled the teen over by his sleeve with a growl.

With a small shiver, the nurse drew the wand across his stomach. “Alright...Let’s see...Oh! How lovely!”  
“What?! Is it a healthy bean?!,” Sonic asked, leaning over his partner to get a sneak at the screen.  
“Faker!” Shadow bellowed, not liking the fact that his face was smooshed against his partner. “Blue come on!,” Scourge pealed the other away with a huff. “If I can’t sneak, you can’t sneak!”

Rolling his rubies, ebony looked to the nurse. “What is lovely?”  
“Well,” the duck turned the screen with a smile. “Looks like you have more than one!”

“WHAT?!”

“Oh hell yeah, twins!”  
“They DO look like little beans!”


	52. A dangerous game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? ANOTHER? XD another request fic! Requested by Sonikkuke.  
> This takes place at the very beginning of the poly relationship. I just...I laughed because Shadow and Scourge would HATE each other, and then Scourge would be a weirdo and make Shadow question everything while Sonic's just like "yep, have fun"  
> Someone save the edge boy. Scourge is just too much sometimes XD

“This is all your fault!”  
“MY FAULT?!” the green hedgehog turned, sharp teeth bared,” You’re the one who let that weirdo snatch him up!”  
“And who was the one who practically screamed ‘oh no, I got this’?!,” Ebony growled, his quills bristling.

Earlier that day, the two were with their partner was trying to have a date with them. Trying was the key point, since the two loathed each other at first sight.  
They only agreed to be in this odd relationship because of their other partner. If it were up to them, they would’ve killed each other by now.  
To top it all off, their partner was snatched away by that damn metal version.

So now, they had to hunt down the robot together.

“Oh yeah? Well at least I tried to grab the damn robot!”

Shadow sighed, resisting the urge to hit.  
“Look, let’s just storm the base.”  
“Storm the- that’s the most obvious thing!”  
“Oh and you don’t like being obvious?”  
Scourge growled at that, his sharp teeth gritting.  
“We go through the back, we can storm the place better and break into security-”  
“You seem to have a lot of knowledge on his stronghold.” Ebony growled.  
“...HE’S THE MOST OBVIOUS VILLAIN EVER. ALL HIS LAYOUTS ARE THE SAME. A CHILD COULD BREAK IN!,” he bellowed.  
“ ‘sides, if his counterpart has an impenetrable fortress, his is easily broken into.” Scourge sniffed.

The lifeform didn’t understand what his partner saw in this hedgehog.

“Well then, by all means, since you know so much. Go your way, I’ll go my way.” “Oh yeah? Are you really prepared for when I get blue first?”  
“As if. I’ll find him first.”  
“Psh, I’d like to see you try.”  
Shadow turned, a small smirk on his features,” Is that a challenge?”  
A rather shark like grin came in response.  
“.....You’re on.”

“Bet I can break more bots too.”  
“Please, you’ll barely handle one.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scourge narrowed his blues as he walked up.  
“Meaning I have more experience with robots-”  
“I figured that ‘might be an android’.”  
The teen barely flinched when the other rushed up. Their noses barely touching. ‘“You best learn not to run your mouth to me…”  
“Maybe you should learn how to run instead of skate.”

Shadow was only faintly startled when his fist went flying forward. “Oh finally! Emotion suppressed alien boy snapped huh?”  
“Oh finally, failed king and captured asshat that spent the end of his teenage years in jail finally had guts to try something.”  
He didn’t know why a shudder ran up his spine from that suddenly dangerous look in those ice blues.

He did feel surprised when the teen slammed into his midsection and tumbled to the ground. They didn’t have time for this. Their partner was in danger.  
They should be going after him, not wrestling on the ground.

With a grunt, Shadow twisted when a fist slammed into his gut. Roughly slamming the teen down.  
“You little-” his hand slammed down on his throat, making the teen gag.  
“I should-” he froze at the soft moan.  
Rubies widened as he stared down at the blushing hedgehog.  
“.....”  
“......”  
“....What was-”  
“Come on, you can do better than that stripes.” Scourge rumbled quietly, a rather odd grin on his reddened muzzle.

...Oh….OH.

Flailing, Shadow shot backward; his cheeks turning a faint pink. “DID YOU-”  
“Damn stripes, I could tell you were still holding back~”  
“STOP TALKING.”  
“I mean, who knew you had it in ya-”  
“STOP. JUST STOP.”

The lifeform flinched as he heard a bang behind him. A large metal door breaking down from a spin dash.  
“Phew! Finally!” the blue hedgehog sighed as he stretched. “Too easy- Oh hey!” Sonic smiled, unaware of the heated and spooked look from his partners.  
“Sorry about that! Egghead thought he had be but, he forgets I’m the hero,” he grinned. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well...attempting to save you.” Shadow coughed, looking away as his cheeks burned. “But we figured you got it and decided to wait,” Scourge grinned as he slid over to the ebony hedgehog to sling his arm around him.  
Shadow felt his cheeks burn more.  
“Oh, cool!” the hero flashed a grin,” And here I thought you guys would kill each other,” he laughed, missing the look of pure dangerous intent in the icy blues as they locked with startled rubies.  
“Nah~ Not in that way.” Scourge chuckled, Shadow shifting slightly.

“Well alright then! Oh- hey! We can still make that movie!,” Sonic smiled,” Come on guys! Dibs on getting popcorn covered chilli dogs!”

With a grin, Scourge watched the hedgehog dash off. “...Heh,” Shadow flinched when he felt something grab his rear,” Meet me after the movie~,” he whispered into the dark ear, nipping with a grin before dashing away.

“....Um…,” perhaps Shadow was starting to understand what his partner saw in the other.


	53. A different type of star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAAAAT? A non-request fic? XD I just wanted to do a little fluff after all those requests. Hope you all like it!  
> Also, you can't tell me these nerds don't like chilling under the stars together more than once, they'd all have fun outside. And then go inside to get mad over mario chart and shadow always getting blue shells XD

“I mean, come on, what better place to get our date on than here?!,” the cerulean male grinned as he slid down the walkway with a laugh. Behind him, two hedgehogs lagged behind a bit. One, a dark hedgehog with crimson stripes walked along with his arms crossed. The dark rubies looking off to the side as he sullenly moved forward.  
Beside him, a green hedgehog with a scarred chest lazily dragged his feet. His icy blues half lidded as his sharp teeth were gritted in faint loathing.  
His hands resting in the dark leather jacket adorn with flames.

While one didn’t look interested, the other seemed downright against it.

“Y’know blue, I appreciate that ya planned this but…,” the green hedgehog winced when a small group of children rushed past his legs. “There’s...a lot of people…”  
“I know! Isn’t it great?! So many people are having fun tonight!,” the cerulean male flashed a warm smile before pausing.

Emeralds became slightly concerned when he saw the distressed look,” I- hey,” he skidded and walked over to one of his partners.  
“We’re not gonna be on the deck,” he reassured, the green hedgehog wincing.  
“Oh? And where shall we be?” Ebony asked, finally speaking up as his rubies flicked over.  
“A secret spot!~,” the blue hero grinned.

With a careful movement, he looped his arm around a jacket hidden arm. Reaching out, he looped his other around ebony’s waist. “Faker-,” ebony’s cheeks burned a faint pink,” What?~ I promise, it’ll be great for you guys!,” Sonic smiled, happily squishing himself between the two hedgehogs.

Green gave a sigh, leaning into the familiar warmth with a small smile. “Promise?~,” he teased, his blues sparking slightly.  
Sonic chuckled, winking,” Oh you know it!”  
“Dare I ask what it is?,” Shadow asked, carefully unfolding his arms to settle an arm behind his blue and energetic partner.  
“It’s a surprise!” Blue stuck his tongue out.

The two other hedgehogs gave each other a look when the cerulean hero pulled them off the walkway.  
“Uh, thought you liked the pier blue?” Scourge quipped, slightly confused.  
“Eh, I don’t like the water.” Sonic shrugged.

“Yet you were so excited about the churro cart,” Ebony gave a rare smile.  
“I- well,” blue blushed a light red. “Hey man, churros are pretty ok,” Scourge smirked,” Ok?! They’re tasty!,” Sonic huffed.  
“I’ll take your word for it.”  
As the trio walked on, the striped hedgehog arched a brow at a sight beneath a tree. “What…”  
“Surprise!,” Sonic smiled, happily pulling the two to the small picnic blanket.

“Wow, a whole layout huh?,” Scourge smirked as he was tugged over. Lazily flopping down with a hum.  
“You can see the stars,” Shadow smiled as he looked up, letting himself get pulled down to the blanket.  
“Can I pick a spot? Or can I pick a spot?,” Sonic grinned, backflipping onto the blanket with a laugh.

Blue looked over, smiling as he watched his green partner snuggled against the checkered blanket.  
“Hold on a moment,” Shadow rumbled, disappearing in a flash before reappearing with a small holder with warm churros.  
“There,” ebony handed the prize to his azure partner; who giggled as he grabbed one to eat.  
“You care~,” he smiled, happily taking a bite of the good.

“So what’s so special about tonight blue?,” green asked, his hand snaking over the ticklish stomach of his partner to snatch a churro.  
“Wha- hey!,” Sonic pouted when the small basket nearly toppled off the spot on his chest.  
With a playful glare, he lightly wapped his partner’s arm. His pout becoming a small grin when he heard that raspy laugh.  
“Stripes, come on down!,” Green reached up and grasped ebony’s arm and gave a tug. With an eye roll, ebony let himself be pulled downward.

“I don’t see the appeal of laying down.” Shadow drawled,” See the stars better.” Sonic stated happily munched on the churro.  
“True, I suppose.” Twisting, Shadow laid on his back. Resting his hands over his stomach with a sigh.  
“...It really is a lovely view.” He admitted.  
“Hell yeah it is. Looks like you do know how to pick a spot,” Scourge teased, nudging his partner with a mouth full of churro.  
Sonic stuck out his tongue, covered in the pastry with a snicker.  
“You two are literal children,” ebony grimaced from the sight of his partners having a mushed churro contest.

“Come on stripes, live a little~ Plenty of goodies!~,” Scourge grinned,” If I have one, I’ll be eating it properly.”  
“Try it! They’re tasty!,” Sonic offered a churro, the striped male rolling his eyes and reluctantly taking it.  
“Ok blue, I can tell when you’re being sneaky.”  
“Sneaky? Whaaaat, noooo,” blue rolled around slightly, happily laying above his two partners’ head.

“You’re a horrible liar faker.”  
“I- well you got me there.” Sonic laughed, scratching his cheek with a faint red blush. “So, what is it?,” Shadow looked up to his cerulean hedgehog.  
“I- it’s a surprise!,” he huffed,” Just wait and watch!”  
“Ugh, waiting? I hate waiting,” Scourge grumbled, taking a bite of his churro.  
“It’ll be worth it! Trust me!,” Sonic grinned as he settled back in the blanket.

And, mere moments later, a bright explosion of color shot over the sky.  
“Aw, what?!,” Scourge sat up, blues wide.  
“Really?” Shadow gave a look to his grinning partner.  
“Surprise!~ Firework show!~ With the best spot you can hope for!” the azure hero flashed his trademark grin.

Shadow quirked a small smile,” Ok, you got me. I was surprised. Good job faker.”  
“What do you think green?”  
“.....”  
“...Green?” Sonic looked over, a smile over taking his face when he caught the awestruck look on his partner’s face.  
“There’s so many colors….” He murmured.  
“And shapes…,” Shadow hummed, a small smile resting on his features as he watched the warm light.  
“Congratulations, you thoroughly rocked ‘the date’ faker.” He hummed.

Beside his partner’s, Sonic did a little fist pump. Happily munching on a churro.

It was a perfect night.

And it even somehow got better.


	54. Tell me what you really see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The zonadow meets sonadow!  
> It was requested by a (Guest) ^.^" so...here you are guest! Hope it was worth the long wait XD just kidding. sorry it took a bit my cool dude pal.  
> This is an obvious continuation of "Because that's what it takes" and serves as the two 'prequels' to something special...which is something I'm very excited to share about!  
> I left a hint at the end of the fic and where it'll lead~  
> But, since the next two drabbles will have no connection, I'll spill the jelly beans now! XD  
> I got permission from the amazing :icon5courgesbestbuddy: to use their anti-shadow, Sanctum, in an upcoming drabble special! A SanctumxScourge story! These two previous fics set the ground work and this special will be ten chapters long!  
> For those who don't know, 5courgesbestbuddy, or back in the day Scourgesbestbuddy, is the creator of the fancomic Enternal Blackout! Staring Scourge and her amazing OCS! It started out as an animation on flipnote waaaay back when and it's how I orginally found out about this cool bean way back in middle school! Over the years, the animation became its own fancomic and is currently in the works! Though it's on hiatus at this moment.  
> I've loved the world and story made years ago and loved it when it came back as a fancomic and became even more stoked when a tumblr happened where you can actually learn more about the characters!  
> I've loved this story since my middle school days, which is, well, a long time ago! XD And I'm immensely honored to get an opportunity to write an original fan work for this world and characters. I hope I do them justice! But trust me, I promise it'll be a fun ride!  
> Please, go support the creator on their DA 5courgesbestbuddy  
> And if you wanna go on an awesome adventure with lore and fun times! Check out the offical tumblr here! ask-triple-threat.tumblr.com/  
> Stay tuned guys!

It had been weeks since their incident involving the carnival; the two officers have been thoroughly scanning and rescanning the area with a fine tooth comb. Looking for clues, even going over the radio frequencies for something.  
Yet, no matter how much they searched, it always came to a dead end.

It irritated the azure officer to no end. Longing for a connection, something to have their experience make sense.  
Though, ebony seemed more...on edge if anything. His usual lazy and offhanded behavior seemed more tense since the incident. And more often than not did the cerulean hedgehog find his partner in more ways than one; awake in the dead of night looking out of their small apartment window sipping a cup of coffee with a silent and contemplative look.

True, ebony had shown his notes to his partner from the night more times than he could count; and it was confusing. The drawings; the blacked out text; a single phrase?  
Zonic knew his partner didn’t writing or draw any of it.  
The handwriting was foreign. One could argue that it wasn’t even handwriting with how rushed it was.

It was just...confusing.

Now, the two were forced to keep their private investigation on hold as they continued to do their work. They couldn’t have the warden catch wind of it; if he did, he’d likely use it as an excuse to demote or even remove them from the force.  
They were on their own for this. And they had to keep it under wraps to avoid a blow up; many were already to stressed from the war with Nega.  
“Come on Zonic, it’s a quick questioning session and then we can try the record hall,” Zhadow nudged his partner with his elbow.  
He appreciated his partner for trying but...he couldn’t focus with this confusing case.  
“...Zonic?”  
“....I don’t see why we need to question two mobians from the generations verse over speeding…,” azure finally responded.

Zhadow quirked a small smile,” There you are~” He chuckled, faintly tense rubies looking to the questioning box.  
“....,” ebony gave a half glance to his partner.  
“...Well, they have been known to break sound barriers,” he shrugged tiredly as he paused in front of the door.  
“What-” Azure paused, emeralds locking on rubies.  
“Hell, they might even have experience with boxes…,” Zhadow coughed as he typed in a code for the door.

“Did you-”  
“Had a favor from an old case. Said he’d might know something.” Was all he said.  
Zonic quirked a rare small smile, emeralds twinkling.  
Clever, clever.  
“Then let’s get through in questioning. Such speed can be dangerous for the public,” he stated, glancing behind him for a moment before walking in behind his partner.  
From the room, seated on the ‘wall’ were two hedgehogs.

A cerulean teen with hyperactive emeralds and a red streaked ebony hedgehog. Rubies bored and slightly irritated from the tapping of his companion’s feet.  
Zonic felt his body go stiff at the sight. “...No.”  
“Zonic-”  
“Absolutely not. No. NO.”  
“Hey! Shad, they’re on the wall!” The blue hedgehog gasped, standing up and walking over as he looked up.  
“No, you’re on the wall,” Zhadow grinned, snickering to himself.  
“How are you doing that?!”  
“Gravity. Same as you.”  
“This is not happening….,” Zonic muttered, rubbing his temples beneath his helmet as he caught a sigh from the table.

“Faker, sit back down so we can finish this up.” Ebony grumbled.

The azure officer turned to give a look to his partner.  
He dealt with the primeverse version of him time and time again, hell, he helped take down their anti!  
But this...this was too much.  
The generations verse was...tricky. Time travel, earth shattering gods, alien wisps. Not to mention the odd time frame before the shattering of the world.  
The….the generations verse had issues, it tried very hard and at times succeeded but...it always seemed like something was out to change it.  
The azure hedgehog didn’t think he’d ever see a lone universe go under so many changes in a short time span.

Given...the primeverse was altered three times in a short time, and the first time locked their zone out of contact before contact was removed altogether after the second change but….  
The generations verse just seemed more….dangerous...with how much change was being rushed.  
It concerned him, and couldn’t be healthy for that zone one bit.  
It caused a rift in in a time strain more than once! In the same time frame!  
If the zone continued like that, he feared something horrible would happen.  
There was nothing wrong with just..trying something but..not rushing it….  
The officer hoped the zone would be stable but...the recent readings said otherwise…

Why...would Zhadow bring them here? Their zone couldn’t handle much zone travel...so why..  
“Have a seat please,” he sighed, irritation growing slightly from the dorky smile his partner flashed the odd blue hedgehog.  
“How are you guys gonna-” the blue hero gasped when they leapt off the ‘wall’ and clicked a button on their belts.  
The ebony officer grunting as he landed,” Oh no...Zonic, don’t do the superhero landing...it’s really bad on the knees-”  
“Would you cut that out!,” he huffed, a faint red on his cheeks as he pulled his partner up.  
“Dude, I’m getting a weird vibe…,” the dimensional traveler looked to his companion.  
“You mean you feel odd seeing yourself be responsible?” his partner asked, rubies flicking over to the hedgehog when he let out a hurt gasp.

“I’m totally responsible!”  
“....”  
“I am!”  
“....”  
“....Other your is more fun,” he huffed, pouting as he took a seat.  
“...Other you is more tolerable.”  
“Ouchie. Shad! Rude!”

The azure officer resisted the urge to drag his hands down his face. “Aw, Zonic, they argue just like us~”  
“Stop. Shush-” The officer covered his partner’s mouth with a sigh.  
“Let’s just...get this over with,” he force a grimace as he sat down in the odd gravity.  
Why were other zone’s magnetic forces so weird!?!  
“It’s really weird sitting on the wall…,” Zhadow grinned.  
“Dude, what about walking on it?!,” Sonic flashed his own grin.  
“I mean, weird to see other people doing it!”

The two serious hedgehogs frowned at the shared giggling.

“....ANYWAY,” Zonic slammed down the tablet he had to write notes upon. “Let’s discuss your speeding issues.”  
The blue speedster paused, giving his double a ‘look’. “...Do...do you not run?”  
“I- that’s none of your business,” the officer took out his stylus.  
“He does, he’s just shy about it,” Zhadow grinned, not flinching from the hit to his arm from his partner.  
“Let’s TALK about your SPEED.” Zonic repeated, his muzzle a faint red.

“It’s rather confusing…,” Ebony spoke up beside his hedgehog, his hand reaching out to stop the irritating tapping of his leg.  
“We break the sound barrier daily, it causes no damage, if any it’s to robots. What is the issue?”  
“Given the instability of your zone it could cause a collapse…”  
“WAIT WHAT-”  
“Relax, this is just protocol. We’re scanning at this moment to see if there is a potential threat…” Zonic sighed, scribbling a note down.

Zhadow smiled as he tapped his fingers on the table, flashing a smile to his counterpart.  
Slowly, he reached beneath the table, finding a remote he hidden there during inspection. With a click, the video feed split and continued as if they were still questioning.  
He was thankful the warden was too cheap to put sound through the monitors. Saying ‘visual was enough’.

“Thank you for coming,” He said, smiling as his ebony counterpart leaned back. “Well, you claimed it was an emergency.”  
“Yeah, Shad said it was something really bad,” Sonic crossed his arms over the table, making his counterpart raise a brow at that.  
“Well, we aren’t sure yet.” Zhadow reached down and pulled out his notepad.  
“I-I’m sorry-,” Zonic set his stylus down, frowning. “Just...how do you two know each other?,” Azure asked.

“Well, during their “Gaia” incident, Shadow here fell through a super charged wormhole and landed in a zone I was solo investigating for traces of the Robot overlord.,” Zhadow smiled, his counterpart humming.  
“We ended up taking down the main source and stopped the robotization of the multiverse.” Shadow stated.  
“Heh, that was a fun weekend,” Zhadow sighed,” I got him home after that, and we’ve been sharing stories since.”  
“You stopped a multiverse threat without me?,” Sonic asked, his features deflated in sadness.  
“You were saving the world,” ebony huffed, crossing his arms,” And shoved it back together...Besides, maybe I wanted a ‘neat story’ to tell you…”  
“...Oh my chaos you’re precious.”  
“Shut it.”

Zonic turned to his partner slowly, his emeralds unwavering. “...What? He knows how to throw a good spear! And I rarely get to go solo!,” he pouted,” I just wanted a cool mission to tell you!”  
“...You-”  
“It’s hard to impress you sometimes.” he mumbled.  
The officer sighed, not wanting this conversation to go any way further.  
“...Tell me later,” he dared to pat his partner’s hand, grunting and blushing a bright red when his hand turned quickly to squeeze his own.

“...Now then, I believe you had a question for us?,” Shadow asked, raising his brow.  
The red streaked officer jumped slightly before nodding, flipping through his notes before he settled on the phrase. “Here,” he pushed it over, ebony taking it with his finger tips to examine. Uncaring that his cerulean partner leaned over his shoulder.  
“Do you have any idea what the phrase means? The origin?” Zhadow asked.  
“Not the phrase to my knowledge.”  
“I mean, sounds familiar to me, just not sure where,” Zonic hummed, sticking his tongue out as his eyes narrowed.  
Gently he reached out to flip the page, cringing at all the cubes drawn. “Oh- that doesn't look good…”

“We’ve run scans around the area where we encountered the anomaly yet no luck so far in finding the origin.” Zonic sighed.  
“Well...I can tell ya this,” Sonic looked up,” I’ve seen these shapes around egghead’s base recently. Kind of like a light show….I can take a peak around to see what’s up? Maybe it’s what was in your call.”  
“Obviously, it’s nothing good..But we’ll keep an eye out and alert you of anything in our world,” Shadow quietly pushed the pad back.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Zhadow smiled,” Just...if you find a lead, contact us immediately. It have a bad feeling about this.”  
“Doubting we can handle it?” Shadow gave a faint smirk.  
“Nah. I know you can handle big explodey things...I just...have a feeling is all,” Zhadow hummed, looked down to his pad thoughtfully.  
“Point taken.”

Zonic sighed, nodding in a bitter realization.  
Though they had a new lead; connecting this to the generations verse, it still held little information.  
If their Eggman was involved, nothing good can come from it.  
With a push, the officer reactivated the remote beneath the table. “Well, just be mindful of your speed. As long as you’re careful, I’m sure things will be fine.” He stated for the record.  
“Thank you for your cooperation, we’ll be in contact for anything further.”  
“Oh yeah, totally. Oh! We should totally do a double da-”  
“Faker please,” Shadow’s cheeks burned a light red,” Your...fox friend is getting worried.”  
“Shad come on!,” he pouted.  
“We’ll totally give you a rain check on that,” Zhadow whispered to the blue blur, the two grinning much to the dismay of their partners.

With a small fizz, the two officers reattached to their proper gravity placement. Zonic tugging his partner along while he waved to the two hedgehogs going through the opposite door to return back to their zone.

“...So, what do you think?,” Zhadow asked his partner lowly as they walked through the familiar boring office scape.  
“Well...at least we have an idea of the origin...and a potential creator of the anomaly…,” Zonic sighed, reaching out to give his partner’s a hand a small squeeze. “...Thank you…”  
“Don’t mention it, I know how much unsolved cases bug you,” he smiled.

The officer smiled faintly at that.

Unaware of hidden pairs of eyes down the walkway, crammed into a closet out of panic.

“Well...maybe for once we can stop a major threat before it becomes out of hand…,” he chuckled a bit sadly.  
“You know Nega wasn’t-”  
“I know...I know...I just can’t help but feel like we’re responsible is all….”

“Hey, it’s almost over...And just you wait, that zone will be as beautiful as ever.” Ebony smiled.

“Heh….maybe.”


	55. It backfired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "It'll surely backfire"!  
> I've been laughing since I wrote that one, because I immediately went "yep, he's gonna fall in love by accident and go 'well now what?'" and end up taking him all over the place. Even if he's kind of...subconsciously doing it at first. He just can't handle Ark and how precious he can be is all.  
> So congrats Scourge, you played yourself  
> Meowth Uh Oh   
> Also! Gave a bit of backstory to this Scourge's homelife when he was a lil bean of blue! I'm just...Kind of bummed we never got a word on his mom in the comics but that was probably on purpose now that I think of it. I've been doing twists of what his childhood was like since I started writing and actually changed it from the other one I usually headcannon, which is a dark HC mind you but I'm not talking about that one.  
> ANYWHO, enjoy the fluff!  
> And yes, Ark is super short compared to Scourge XD Scourge can't deal with how strong the small bean is though shhhh

He didn’t know what happened...it was supposed to be simple. Find the weapon, take his vengeance, go off to wreak havoc and be the free hedgehog he deserved to be. Untouchable and allowed to do what he wished…  
Yet here he was, somehow forgetting his vengeful plight as he watched the newfound weapon gasp over the sight of the zone they were currently in.

From the star studded Casino Royale Zone, to Ocean Bay Zone, the weapon; or Ark rather; wanted to see all he could.  
Scourge found it hard to say no when the other looked so happy and excited.  
So here they were in the Safari Zone, Ark looking at all the native plants and animals he could peek at.  
With an ex-con and king following behind with a dumbfounded expression.

HOW?

The teen watched the bandaged hedgehog hop down from a small fence and rush over to another, rubies wide and sparkling as he gasped. “WHAT IS THAT?!,” he pointed to a multicolored animal.  
“It’s a Zebra…,” Scourge found himself saying.  
Ark turned to look behind him, smiling happily and giggling a bit,” A what?” He laughed,” Why Zebra?”

Dammit Dammit Dammit-

“I got no idea stripes, I ain’t no zoo person,” he shrugged, walking over lazily as the other hopped down.  
After their accidental trip to Ice Zone, Scourge found himself breaking into his old ‘home’ while Ark slept.  
No one knew who broke the window to the untouched home of the once proud royal governor who caused the beginning of the Great Peace...and no one missed the old sweatshirt stolen from his ‘son’s’ room.

He was disgusted that the house became a landmark, but more so hurt when he found his old room hidden away by a false wall.  
A bitter reminder of how ‘important’ he was to his old man…

Scourge watched as Ark sunk into the hoodie; his heart clenching at how ridiculous the huge piece of clothing looked on the other.  
His...other parent gave him that, thinking he’d grow into it...but he preferred jackets more than that...He appreciated it though…  
‘You’d give it to another person’ he remembered her saying when he barely came up to above the coffee table.  
He wished he remembered more about her.  
All he could make out now was a blur of blue and gold, that warm smile and gaze.  
It was all hazy...and it’s all it ever would be now….

“I-I’m sorry,” Ark muttered, his face flushed a soft red as the hoodie hid his mouth a bit. “I- what? What for?”  
“W-well, you said you had things to do and...I’ve been making you take me all over and you got me better bandages and clothing and-...I haven’t really-” The beony hedgehog sighed, ears flicking down.  
“You’re putting everything on hold because of me…”

The teen cocked a brow.

...Was he?

“...Eh, don’t worry about it stripes,” he waved it off, shocking the other. “I- but- mission take greater importance-”  
“Hush it, it’s fine. It’s all boring stuff anyway. It can wait.” The rogue shoved his hands in his pockets, a soft red in his cheeks.  
“S-still I-I-,” the experiment seemed to stall, his crimsons looking away as his sleeve covered hands nervously rang together.  
“Hey. I said it’s fine Ark,” Scourge smirked, blues half lidded as he slid over. His side gently bumping the other,” ‘sides, this is more fun anyway.” he sniffed.

“I- really?” Ark looked up, rubies slightly wet as his cheeks tinted pink.

DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT-

“Yeah, it is,” he smiled, the green hedgehog’s heart fluttering awkwardly at the adorable look. “Er- come on, this place has hippos..”  
“What’s a hippo?”  
“Oh-ho your mind’s about to be blown,” he laughed, an arm coming loose to settle over Ark’s shoulders.

“You remember that cow from that farmland?”  
“You mean the giant ‘moo’ baby?”  
“...Yeah...imagine that naked and swimming.”  
“WHAT?” The lab creation squeaked, rubies filled with excitement and awe.

Clicking his teeth, the rogue looked away. A bright red in his cheeks. “Yeah, I know right? They beat up gators for fun.”  
“Ep- Let’s go! I bet there’s some here!” Ark hopped happily, his hand grasping the one over his shoulders and tugging the startled hedgehog along.

….Maybe this was better than he thought….

Especially when he saw that smile.

...Maybe...he could get used to it….If it meant seeing that warmth again.


	56. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this one! www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYLTsd…  
> here it is! the zonadow v zonourge!  
> I initially wanted it to be a 'fight over' fic with zonic just being done with everything, but it evolved into fluff.  
> so, enjoy the pouty scourge XD  
> it was requested by a (guest) so...enjoy! XD

“This is a horrible idea,” Zonic grumbled, glaring slightly at the back of his partner’s head. “Speak for yourself,” the inmate grunted from the floor; the green hedgehog glanced upward, his blues tired.  
The officer frowned at that; it seems like yesterday when he and his partner agreed to take the inmate in as a new ‘rehabilitation’ project.  
Though, in truth, his ebony partner learned of the abuse the other took in the prison for merely being a ‘Sonic’.

The cerulean male shouldn’t have been surprised when his partner demanded they do something...He just didn’t think it would’ve came to this.  
Now, here they were, prisoner on home arrest in their apartment; on the ground because he refused to sleep on the couch.  
It became even more tricky when the two started...feeling things for the other and vise versa.  
At least he was ‘attempting’ to better himself.

“I suppose I am, since I’m the only one objecting to this,” blue huffed, his arms crossed over his chest.  
For once, the sharp uniform wasn’t on the officer. A comfy shirt and loose pants in their place; without his helmet, obvious bags were evident beneath his emerald eyes.  
“Zonic, what do you have against movie nights and snuggles?,” Zhadow asked from their kitchen doorway.  
The crimson striped male seemed to pout at his partner.  
“You always do this and change your mind during the snuggles so...Why fight it?”

The blue hedgehog huffed, muzzle burning a dark red as he looked off to the side. “Because you two always say I won’t be squished and low and behold I always do!”  
“Not our fault you’re so damn comfy…,” green grumbled from the ground, an ear twitching as he smooshed his face back into the fuzzy rug.  
“What if we promise not to smoosh you?” Zhadow asked, smiling as he paused beside the couch; a rather generous bowl of popcorn in hand.

“Don’t make promises you know you can’t keep.,” the azure hedgehog huffed, his muzzle a soft red while his emeralds looked off to the side.  
“Can we just start already?” the hedgehog on the ground grumbled, somehow pulling himself off the ground and onto the couch.  
His orange jumper getting crinkled as he flopped back down across the furniture.  
“Just submit to your fate and deal with it.”  
“...He’s got a point,” Zhadow clicked his teeth, reaching over to pull the hedgehog up to allow space.

“After you~” ebony waggled his eyebrows.

“...Such a gentleman…,” Zonic rolled his eyes, coming to settle down on the couch. The officer grunting when the inmate flopped back down on his lap with a grin. “You’re trapped now~,” he growled, grunting when Zhadow pushed him away by the face.  
“No you are.” he slid an arm around his blue partner and pulled him close to his side; ebony smiling innocently.

“...Why are you two like this?”  
“Because he gets you more than me and it’s not fair,” Scourge grumbled as he crawled back onto the lap. Snapping at the red striped hand that tried to push him by the cheek again.  
“Because you’re grounded.” Zhadow sniffed, quietly eating a handful of popcorn.  
“Stop. Just- just let me enjoy a moment..,” Zonic sighed as he sat back more. Wishing he could disappear into the soft of the couch.

The cerulean cop flinched when he felt a nuzzle to his stomach,” Cut t-that-”  
“What? I wasn’t kidding when I said you were comfy~,” blue eyes peered up, his tongue sticking out with a grin.  
With his expression deadpanning, Zonic let a hand rest on top of the verde hedgehog’s head. His muzzle burning at the soft purr that followed.  
“I second that,” ebony growled, rubbing his cheeks against his partner’s with a small grin.  
“Mmf...you two..,” azure grumbled, sinking down slightly between his oddly comfy spot between his partners.

With a small pout, he leaned against his partner in arms; letting himself become slightly crushed beneath his smirking criminal.  
Maybe he just fibbed a little when it considered the smooshed sandwich during movie time, he might enjoy it a little as well.  
After a moment, Zonic allowed himself to lost in the warmth and lull of his partners and the movie.

Slyly, a peach hand slid over and grabbed a handful of popcorn and moved it down upon the lap he was spread across.  
Scourge peered up, smirking at the sight of his blue partner snoozing under and against their shared warmth.  
The inmate frowned a little at the sight of obvious bags. He knew how much he had to work but…  
“...Hey stripes?”  
“Hmm?”  
“How much does the warden push onto you guys?” He asked, munching on some of the popcorn.

The ebony officer sighed softly, shifting his arm so he could pull a small blanket over his partner’s top. “Well...when he’s angrier than usual, he dumps low level missions on us...There’s usually quite a bit of them...When he’s not angry, we usually have to deal with the higher level incidents. When we do those...it could take weeks to complete.” Zhadow sighed, his usually excitable rubies crinkling with faint worry and stress.

“He’s always hard on Zonic though…”  
“...Do I even need to ask why?”  
“You already know why. It’s the same reason you were treated so badly before we stepped in to ‘rehabilitate’ you.”  
The inmate cringed faintly at that, looking away with faint distress.  
“H-hey, that’s not gonna happen anymore! You’re with us now, you’re safe,” Zhadow let a hand settle on top of his head. Scratching behind his ears affectionately.

“Y’know I can take care of myself alright...Even better without this damn collar.” He grumbled.  
“I know kiddo, I know.”  
“And don’t kiddo me.”  
“I’m technically the oldest zobian here, so shush.”  
Blues glanced over with a faint hint of sass,” Says the one who gets upset if you call him an old man.”  
“Because only certain people can call me that!,” Ebony sniffed, looking away for a moment before a small grin appeared.

The convict snorted softly, settling more on the lap as he sighed.  
“....I-”  
“I know kiddo. I know.” Zhadow sighed, resting his head against his snoozing partner.  
“...This is the only time he’s been able to sleep.” Zhadow quietly stated.  
Scourge looked up, a small frown on his face.  
So the other noticed it too.  
“....Think there’s a way to make the warden knock it off?”  
“Probably. But with how he is, it wouldn’t be easy.”  
“Well...what if-”  
“You know if you share anything with me I have to report it if dangerous.” Zhadow looked down, his relaxed rubies becoming stone hard.  
“...In theory?”  
“....If in theory, it could be a passing conversation of little interest.”  
“...So…in theory what if the prison got rowdy? And it got so dangerous, that whatever the boss is above the warden demanded for a change?”  
“...Good theory...But there’s no one above the warden..”  
“...What about a mutiny?”  
“Is that ‘in theory’?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Might work...might cause more chaos.”

The inmate huffed, agitated that he couldn’t really do much for his partners.  
“...But if things were that bad. I’m sure we could make it alright...We just can’t handle the stress and damage it would cost right now.”  
Ebony reached over again to scratch behind the green ears; catching the soft purr.  
“I appreciate your attempt though...Relax, things will be better one day.”  
“I’m gonna find those damn loopholes…” Verde grumbled.  
“I know you will.” Ebony sighed, resting his head back against his sleeping partner.

They figured as much when it came to the devious mind of their third partner.  
How he would use it wasn’t clear to them as they would like; but he would show them, at one point.

He’d show them all.


End file.
